Vecinos
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Hiro debe recibir a su primo, Tadashi, en su departamento en San Fransokyo por unas semanas, lo que sería un sueño para el chico, pero acaba siendo una pesadilla por culpa de sus molestos vecinos y la estúpida apuesta que aceptó de Fred. AU, lenguaje subido de tono, incesto, escenas sexuales explícitas. Hidashi.


_**Bien, este es el primer fic de este fandom que escribo y subo, así que, por favor, piedad.**_

 _ **Esto fue escrito más que nada por el puro placer de escribir un lemon de la nada, así que epero que la falta de coherencia no les sorprenda.**_

 _ **La imagen de la portada es del asombroso cómic/manga escrito por Azzai, que fue la culpable de introducirme al Hidashi cuando aún no le daba oportunidad a los fics sobre la pareja.**_

 _ **Sin más, disfruten.**_

* * *

 _ **Vecinos**_

Gruñó mientras tomaba toda la ropa sucia en ambos brazos, sorprendiéndose de que resultara tan pesada y que, incluso, no pudiera ver por sobre ella debido a su tamaño. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lavaba su ropa?

La memoria de, al menos, una semana desde la última vez que había oído funcionar su lavar ropas le hizo ruborizarse y tomar con cierta precaución las prendas de la parte inferior, no fuera a ser que alguna cobrara vida y decidiera atacarlo.

Rio por su propia idea y, respirando hondo, dejó caer la gran pila frente a su lavar ropas blanco. Se debatió en si debía hacer caso a su holgazanería innata y meter todo de una vez, ignorando cualquier etiqueta que advirtiera un límite en la máquina a la vista, o separar como una persona decente la ropa por color o telas.

Al final, refunfuñando por el trabajo extra, se tomó la molestia de tomar todo lo del fondo de la pila, la zona de cuarentena, y lanzarlo dentro de la máquina, tomando con la punta de sus dedos un bóxer negro que, ciertamente, daba tanto pena como miedo.

Una vez el sonido del agua fluyendo dentro del lavar ropas llenó el aire vacío de la habitación, tomó la ropa restante y la colocó nuevamente en el cesto, notando que, cuando sacaba todo el exceso acumulado, ésta parecía entrar perfectamente y no caerse por los lados como siempre.

Lo miró por un segundo, antes de echarse a reír y encaminarse a la computadora para cambiar la lista de reproducción que había acabado. Sabía bien que era un adolescente desastroso y holgazán, no se sorprendía que la única vez que se dedicaba a fregar, lavar, y trapear hasta que su departamento estuviera brillante y pudieras ver tu rostro en las cerámicas del suelo, fuera cuando un familiar muy querido viniera a visitarlo. De hecho, quienes se sorprenderían serían sus padres, ya que ni siquiera por ellos solía hacer algo como eso, mucho menos cocinar.

Luego de que _**Centuries**_ comenzara a fluir por el lugar, se acercó a la cocina, notando en cuanto abrió el horno, que su platillo especial ya estaba listo para que le dieran su próximo paso.

Mientras colocaba las cantidades correctas de orégano y distribuía bien cada ingrediente, se preguntó si Tadashi sería capaz de encontrar su edificio por sí solo. Si bien su primo poseía una capacidad de orientación casi inhumana y, habiendo visitado el lugar varias veces el año anterior, aquello no representaría ningún problema para él ni siquiera tratándose de San Fransokyo. Las otras veces él le había acompañado desde la terminal de ómnibus hasta allí y, ahora, Tadashi prácticamente le hizo jurar que no se molestaría en buscarlo, que él podría llegar solo.

Tadashi, su único primo paterno, tenía cinco años más que él, lo que le hacía un auto suficiente joven de veinticuatro años que ya estaba acostumbrado a vivir en ciudades grandes a pesar de que ambos nacieron en una ciudad pequeña que apenas se había ganado ese título hace unos años.

En resumen, su preocupación era por completo infundada y de hecho ridícula, pero eso no evitaba que su cabeza maquinara una y mil desgracias que le podrían ocurrir en las veinte manzanas que los separaban. San Fransokyo era grande, enorme, y había zonas peligrosas entre toda su belleza. Cualquier callejón oscuro podía resguardar personas horribles que podrían ver en su primo, a pesar de tener un perfil bajo, un blanco fácil para un robo, secuestro, tráfico de órganos, una simple golpiza por diversión o un asesinato.

Por suerte -porque comenzaba a tomar con seriedad la idea de recorrer todo el camino hasta la terminal de ómnibus-, mientras volvía a meter su platillo en el horno para un último golpe de calor, el timbre de su departamento sonó con su tono más bien grave y nasal, sacándole el aire que, de forma bastante estúpida, había estado conteniendo. Sin esperar un segundo, corrió hasta el teléfono junto a la puerta y, mientras se colocaba la bocina en el oído, comenzó a calzarse sus zapatillas deportivas a toda velocidad, qué también habían estado al lado de la puerta, una costumbre oriental que no podía ni quería sacarse.

-¿Hola?- preguntó con voz algo agitada mientras sujetaba el moño de una de sus zapatillas, esforzándose para estar en cuclillas. No es como si esperara a otra persona, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera presentarse una visita inesperada.

-Oye, enano, sabes que amo el invierno, pero se me está congelando el culo aquí abajo- le contestó la voz jovial de su primo al otro lado de la línea, tratando de sonar divertido, pero por el leve temblor en su voz y el suspiro violento y tembloroso que soltó, Hiro pudo adivinar que no todo en su broma era mentira.

Rio entre dientes, repentinamente animado, antes de terminar de atar su otra zapatilla.

-En seguida bajo, nerd- contestó, divertido, antes de colgar y salir por la puerta. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, al cual llamó mientras mantenía su mano en el bolsillo, tratando de no perder el calor de su departamento.

Saltó dentro de la caja de metal con paredes espejadas y marcó planta baja, balanceándose de manera infantil. Cuando el ascensor dio un brusco movimiento antes de comenzar a bajar, Hiro dio media vuelta, encarando su reflejo en uno de los espejos, y trató de aplacar su cabellera rebelde y oscura, que era un insulto a sus genes nipones por el simple hecho de no caer como una delicada cascada de medianoche sobre su cabeza.

Cuando la luz en la pared le indicó que estaba pasando el segundo piso, un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de él, obligándole a acercarse a la superficie reflejante y separar sus labios en un acto que de inmediato le hizo sentir como un idiota, aún más cuando la única imperfección que encontró fue la molesta pero inevitable separación en sus dientes.

Suspiró pesadamente, alejando su nerviosismo de forma bastante infructuosa, antes de que una fuerte sacudida le indicara que ya había llegado. En cuanto se abrieron las puertas se apresuró por el pasillo hasta llegar al primer par de puertas, unas rejas negras y difíciles de abrir a veces, y luego el segundo par, una puerta de grueso vidrio detrás de la cual, empapado por la nieve, con las mejillas y el puente de la nariz rojos y hundido entre sus ropas, mirándolo con lo más parecido a una mirada de cachorrito abandonado que hubiera visto nunca, estaba su primo, cargando con dos maletas y su morral.

Se apoderó de una de sus maletas apenas abrió la puerta, antes de darle lugar para que pase.

Tadashi entró como un bólido al recibidor, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltos y maldecir por lo bajo en lo que, Hiro recordaba, era una especie de ritual para alejar el frío.

-Mierda, Hiro, ¿Cómo haces para acostumbrarte a este frío?- preguntó luego de unos instantes de show, abrazándose a si mismo. Su voz sonaba temblorosa por culpa del entumecimiento de sus músculos y Hiro no dudó que hubiera estado castañeando los dientes todo el camino.

Se encogió de hombros, antes de sonreír y tomar a su primo del hombro, colgándose un poco de su gigantesca altura.

-Supongo que soy tan adorable que ni el calor me afecta- comentó, antes de entrar en el ascensor nuevamente, con un divertido Tadashi-. O tal vez, después de esa ocasión en que _alguien_ me empujó dentro de una bañera de agua helada cuando era niño, ahora el frío no me afecta de la misma manera.

Mientras las puertas se cerraban, Tadashi rio un poco, aunque la forma en que el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó mientras le miraba, le hizo saber que aún se sentía algo culpable por eso.

-Lo siento ¿Si?- soltó, con lo más parecido al enfurruñamiento que Hiro le hubiera visto en su vida- ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirlo?

Hiro rio, mirándolo con malicia.

-Es que no importa cuantas veces te disculpes- de hecho, lo había perdonado hace años por ese pequeño error-. Siempre que tenga la oportunidad de recordártelo, lo haré.

Tadashi gruñó, molesto, antes de sonreír con malicia también. Hiro tembló ante el brillo en los ojos café de su primo, tan similares a los suyos. Trató de alejarse en el reducido espacio del ascensor, pero su primo fue más rápido que él, tomándole del brazo y pegándolo a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Hiro se crispó.

- **¡CARAJO, TADASHI, ESTÁS HELADO!** \- exclamó, forcejeando por alejarse, mientras las carcajadas de su primo chocaban contra su oído.

Tadashi estaba cubierto por una gruesa sudadera, pero la nieve que teñía la ciudad de blanco no había tenido piedad con su primo y, ahora derretida como agua gélida, tampoco tenía contemplaciones en empapar su delgada blusa roja y llegar hasta él, calando en sus huesos sin problemas.

El mayor volvió a reír.

-¿No que no te afectaba el frío?- preguntó, risueño y sin intenciones de alejarse aparentemente. Hiro se ruborizó un poco al sentirle estrecharlo un poco más, y de repente el frío no le pareció tan importante-. Estás tan calentito.

-Y tú congelado- gruñó, empujándolo un poco para imponer distancia-. Suéltame ya- gruñó con suavidad.

El mayor rio, antes de soltarlo y, alborotarle el cabello al chico, quien gruñó al ver su esfuerzo desperdiciado.

Cuando el elevador se detiene, Hiro toma de nuevo la valija de su primo y encabeza la marcha al departamento. En cuanto abre la puerta, el aire caliente de éste lo recibe y se estremece ante la notoria deferencia de temperaturas.

Dejó la valija junto a la puerta y volvió a colgar las llaves en su llavero, antes de dirigirse a la cocina corriendo. Abrió el horno y, enfundándose antes la mano en un trapo de cocina, tomó la fuente y la sacó del horno, sonriendo al ver que lucía asombrosamente bien. En cuanto sintió que el calor abrazador comenzó a traspasar el metal y la tela, la dejó sobre las hornallas y se apresuró a sacar la otra.

Sintió la presencia de su primo antes de verlo, recostado en el umbral de la puerta, sólo con una camiseta mangas largas negra, tratando de ver sobre su hombro.

-¿Me cocinaste?- parecía asombrado y algo divertido-. Eso es tan adorable.

Hiro rio, ignorando el pequeño cosquilleo en sus mejillas que le ocasionó el saber que, en verdad, aquello era algo que sólo haría por su primo.

-Mi especialidad -informó, sonando pagado de sí mismo, antes de alejarse y dejarle ver las dos pizzas sobre la cocina. Los ojos de Tadashi brillaron de una forma que a Hiro le sacó una risa.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando- bromeó, alejando la mirada del plato hasta el menor. Éste tembló ante el profundo tono de voz de su primo y, aterrado con la idea de que descubriera el rubor sobre sus mejillas, alejó la mirada.

-Mejor te ayudó a llevar las cosas en lo que esperamos que esto se enfríe un poco- pensó en voz alta, y, tomando el encogimiento de hombros de su primo como una señal de aprobación, se dirigió nuevamente a la sala y volvió a tomar una de las valijas. Estaba por tomar otra cuando le fue arrebatada por el mayor en un gesto infantil que le hizo suspirar cansino. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero acabó por ceder ante la mirada divertida que Tadashi le estaba dedicando.

-Vamos, sólo la iba a llevar a la habitación - gruñó.

-Y después insistirás en ayudarme a desempacar- Tadashi sonaba aún mas divertido y, para su horror, incluso había un poco de ternura en su voz-. Ya hablamos de esto, Hiro.

Como cada vez que le visitaba, Tadashi y él chocarían en ese punto. El mayor no querría ser una molestia y, por lo tanto, insistiría en que no le ayudara en nada, y Hiro trataría hasta de prepararle el baño porque, bueno, porque era Tadashi.

Puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó, antes de echar a caminar.

-Bien- refunfuñó, y Tadashi sonrió ante la molestia del menor-. Pero espero que sepas que deberías aprovechar a que te consienta los primeros tiempos, o te arrepentirás cuando te esté echando a patadas en unas semanas.

Tadashi se echó a reír entre dientes mientras ambos llegaban a la que siempre era su habitación y Hiro abría la puerta.

-Me iré antes de que te resulte una carga, tranquilo- comentó. Hiro hizo una mueca ante el comentario, pero no agregó nada. El malestar que le causaron aquellas palabras era algo de lo que su primo ni siquiera debía enterarse.

El lugar, un poco más pequeño que la habitación de Hiro, era completamente blanco, con unos cuantos muebles y una espaciosa cama que lo llamaba con un juego de sábanas y cobertores recién cambiados, que prometían una reconfortante calidez en las noches. Había una gran ventana con gruesas cortinas negras abiertas, dejando ver una bella vista al Golden Gate y a su puente homónimo, con sus gigantescas columnas estilo orientales y la constante bruma que lo cubría en invierno, además de algunos edificios y miles de casitas que, como toda la ciudad, eran una mezcla perfecta entre la cultura oriental y la occidental. A lo lejos, podrían adivinarse los globos con formas de peces de colores sobre el cielo, una vista que a cualquiera encantaría tanto de día como de noche...

O eso imaginaba, porque todo lo que llegaba a ver a demás de unos pocos árboles doblados por el peso del hielo en sus ramas, era una estela uniforme de blanco sobre más blanco. Los inviernos rara vez nevaba en la ciudad pero, desde hace unos días las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente y toda la nieve de los picos cercanos a la ciudad había decidido bajar hasta la costa y el resto de la ciudad, coronando todo el paisaje de un manto blanco hermoso pero que comenzaba a ser algo molesto.

-Este invierno parece que será...- Tadashi se mordió el labio, dudoso, mientras se apartaba un poco de la ventana.

-¿Invernal?- completó Hiro, mirando a su primo con una ceja alzada, mientras alzaba la valija que cargaba sobre la cama y la dejaba con algo de descuido sobre el cobertor azul. Tadashi se giró y le miro divertido, antes de acercarse y abrir la valija, dejando a Hiro ver toda la ropa de abrigo que había allí adentro.

-Iba a decir gélido, pero eso también sirve- dijo, divertido, antes de sacar una de sus típicas camisas y usarla a modo de abrigo. Allí adentro no hacía falta usar más, la calefacción era suficiente para mantenerlos calientes. Miró a su primo, que parecía estar pensando en que hacer ahora, y reparó en la marca de humedad que había dejado en su ropa-. ¿No vas a cambiarte?

El menor le miró sorprendido, antes de bajar la mirada y recordar que, de hecho, estaba congelado. Sonrió divertido, Tadashi nunca podía evitar ser sobre protector con él.

-Iré a hacerlo, mamá- se burló, antes de encaminarse a su propia habitación-. Ve a comer si quieres, voy en un instante.

-Bien.

En su habitación, que no era muy diferente a la del mayor salvo por su tamaño y que su cobertor era negro, Hiro cambió su camiseta empapada por una de color azul oscuro mangas largas. Por impulso, se echó una mirada al espejo, donde encontró que su cabello, luego del recibimiento de Tadashi, estaba incluso peor que como estaba en el ascensor. Maldijo en voz baja mientras volvía a peinárselo con los dedos, consciente de que la única razón por la que lo hacía era por la opinión del muchacho que, ahora, escuchaba buscar como una rata en los cajones de su cocina. Sonrió de medio lado antes de asomarse por la puerta.

-¡Los cuchillos están en el tercer cajón!- exclamó, adivinando el problema de su primo.

-¡¿Por qué no pones todos los cubiertos en el mismo cajón como la gente normal?!- la voz, divertidamente exasperada, de su primo le llegó algo amortiguada, pero igual pudo entender su mensaje y poner los ojos en blanco por él.

-¡Para ver quién es el primer idiota que me lo preguntaba!- exclamó, molesto, y sonrió al oír la risa del mayor. Se acercó al espejo de nuevo y, sabiendo que no podría hacer mucho más por aplacar su cabello, se dio por vencido y salió de la habitación-. Además, me ahorro tiempo en buscar un cubierto específico entre los demás.

Un silencio reflexivo se alzó en el departamento y, luego de pasados unos segundos, Hiro creyó que el tema estaba zanjado.

-Deberías alejarte un poco de Fred- el comentario repentino cuando llegó a la cocina le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, entes de soltar una pequeña risa-. En serio, sus extrañas filosofías se te están contagiando. Espero que no empieces a pedirme que te dé superpoderes o algo así.

Hiro negó con la cabeza y se asomó al refrigerador, sacando una botella de refresco de él y tomando dos vasos de la mesada de camino.

-Para empezar, fuiste tú quien me lo presentó, así que hazte responsable- comentó, divertido, mientras tomaba todo en un brazo y se llevaba una fuente en la mano libre-. Y segundo, si quisiera superpoderes, estoy seguro de que podría dármelos yo solo. Después de todo ¿Quién es el genio aquí?

Tadashi puso los ojos en blanco, tomando la otra pizza y cargando el cuchillo en su mano libre.

-Recuerda que yo soy el del cuchillo- bromeó, antes de bajarlo y seguirlo hasta la sala-. Y el creador del mejor invento relacionado al rápido tratamiento de lesiones y ayuda médica.

Sonrió de medio lado ante el orgullo evidente en la voz del mayor.

-A todo esto ¿Cómo está ese malvavisco?

-Estupendo, el otro día Baymax y tía Saya lograron salvar a dos chicas que habían sufrido un accidente de tránsito. Una de ellas llegó casi sin signos de vida al hospital y si no fuera por los desfibriladores de Bay, no la contaba.

Hiro asintió, recordando lo que su madre había dicho de eso.

-Mamá no para de hablarme de ese día. Repite al menos diez veces cada vez que me llama que las cosas en el hospital nunca estuvieron tan bien como cuando le llevaste a Baymax y que eres un genio.

Tadashi se ruborizó y la euforia brilló en sus ojos café ante el halago. Hiro estuvo tentado a comentar algo que le bajara el buen humor, pero sabía que su primo era un experto en ignorar sus pullas o volverlas en su contra.

En cambio, decidió guiar la charla al motivo que los tendría conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, al menos, dos semanas.

-Entonces, ¿Ya tienes una idea de a donde vas a trabajar o...?

Tadashi sonrió mientras se encargaba de seccionar la pizza en ocho porciones. Pensándolo mejor, no recordaba un momento durante los diez minutos que llevaba en su hogar en el que hubiera dejado de sonreír.

-Bueno, no me creas un idiota, pero espero empezar a trabajar en alguna empresa o instituto donde pueda ayudar a desarrollar tecnología que vuelva la vida de las personas más segura...

-Lo que, desde luego, no puedes hacer en la súper millonaria empresa tecnológica de tu fabuloso padrastro ¿No?- preguntó irónico, mirándolo como si, efectivamente, lo creyera un idiota; antes de llevarse un pedazo de pizza a la boca y, a la vez, arreglárselas para servirse refresco con una sola mano.

Tadashi le miró con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

-Hiro, ya te dije, no quiero que todos me miren como si estuviera ahí por Alistair...

-No lo harán porque todos estarán demasiado ocupados mirándote como el chico que creó al malvavisco salva vidas.

Tadashi se echó a reír, divertido y mirándolo como si fuera un niño que no sabía nada de la vida en vez de una de las mentes más brillantes de su generación.

-Ojalá todos fueran como tú, Hiro- murmuró, reflexivo, antes de tomar un trozo de pizza y llevárselo a la boca. Hiro se sintió algo apenado ante la sinceridad en la mirada del mayor, aunque pronto acabó sonriendo divertido al oírle gemir con deleite, saboreando la pizza como si fuera el manjar más delicioso digno de un rey-. Dios, Hiro, casémonos y comamos tus pizzas toda la vida.

Hiro rio con algo de nerviosismo, y se apresuró a calmar su rubor tomando refresco frío.

-Me has propuesto casamiento tantas veces en nuestras vidas, que estoy considerando seriamente si usaré el traje blanco o el negro.

Tadashi se echó a reír entre dientes.

-¿Crees que tendremos que buscar un sacerdote?

-¿Sacerdote? Fred puede casarnos por veinte dólares frente a la estatua de Harvey Milk- comentó, divertido. La mirada de su primo se volvió asombrada en ese instante, lo que despertó la curiosidad del menor.

-¡Tienes razón!- exclamó, y su expresión se volvió casi indignada en un instante-. Dios, Hiro, estuve en la ciudad del primer político abiertamente gay de este país medio millón de veces y ni siquiera me he ido a recorrer paseos en su honor- inclinó si cabeza sobre su palma, y Hiro rio ante su exageración-. Soy un asco de persona.

-Ni siquiera sabía que te interesaba Milk- comentó, curioso, antes de restarle importancia con un gesto de la mano-. No te preocupes, seguro te perdona. Además, podemos visitar paseos en su honor en nuestros tiempos libres... Si no te molesta un poco de frío abrazador y que puedan congelársete los dedos de los pies.

Tadashi soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes, antes de asentir, encantado por la idea a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos.

-Me encantaría - comentó, antes de que su expresión volviera a adquirir un aire más bien dubitativo -. Pero, volviendo a lo serio ¿Crees que Fred nos case sólo por veinte dólares?

Hiro inclinó la cabeza, reflexivo.

-Bueno, está literalmente forrado en dinero, así que supongo que no le molestará hacer un descuento a un par de amigos, sobre todo si hay comida gratis.

Justo cuando acabó de hablar, _**Immortal**_ comenzó a llenar el aire de la habilitación con sus acordes peculiares y pegadizos. Tadashi soltó un pequeño sonido de aprobación ante la canción y Hiro se preparó para comenzar a cantar junto al cantante de la banda.

-Y, desde luego, tú llegarás al altar con esta canción.

-Por supuesto que si- secundó el menor, sonriendo ampliamente, antes de morderse el labio y mantener la mirada divertida del mayor.

Momentos después, ambos se echaron a reír con ganas. Hacía unos meses que no se veían y, debían admitir, ambos habían extrañado la facilidad que tenían de tratarse y sus tontas bromas entre lo romántico y las pullas, aunque ninguno lo diría en voz alta.

Pero, idos al caso, y más importante aún, Hiro nunca admitiría en voz alta que la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a actuar como un muchacho tonto e infantil no era por la simple relación de fraternidad que ambos tenían, sino que los sentimientos que le despertaba cada mirada protectora del mayor o cada pequeña pulla, eran mucho más profundos que los de un simple primo; y sin duda, los pensamientos que solía dedicarle, tenían muy poco de sanos tomando en cuenta su relación.

Antes de que su mente comenzara a vagar por los recuerdos de noches dedicadas al joven frente a él, Hiro se concentró en seguir la conversación de su primo, mucho más segura y banal, para ahorrarse un mal momento.

Luego de tontear una hora más y discutir con un piedra, papel o tijera quién sería quién limpiaría, Tadashi comenzó a cabecear en medio de conversaciones y soltar pequeños bostezos. Cuando volvió de colgar la ropa en su pequeño tendedor junto al calefactor y meter la siguiente tanda en el lava ropas, se lo encontró profundamente dormido sobre la silla.

Sonrió de medio lado, entre divertido y enternecido, antes de acercarse para despertarlo. Era imposible la capacidad que tenía su primo para dormirse en cualquier lugar, cosa que había comprobado hace unos años, cuando estaba ayudándolo a hacer un proyecto final y, luego de veinticuatro horas de trabajo extenuante y de estrujarse las neuronas en busca de una respuesta más sencilla de lo que esperaban, Tadashi acabó quedándose dormido de espaldas sobre la mesa ratona que hay en su habitación en la casa de sus padres, con las piernas y cabeza colgando respectivamente por cada extremo.

Luego de esa vez, en la que se había llevado tal susto al encontrarse a su primo en aquella situación -que le recordó a una escena de _El Exorcismo de Emily Rose_ por la expresión de Tadashi-, ya casi no se sorprendía de las posiciones o lugares en la que podía llegar a dormirse.

Por mas guapo que fuera Tadashi, en aquella ocasión, la expresión con la boca abierta de par en par y un hilo de saliva que subía por su rostro hasta su sien no tenía, en absoluto, nada de atractivo.

Pero, cuando se acercó y sus ojos recayeron en los labios rojizos y rellenos, las largas pestañas que describían un arco sobre sus pómulos, y la mandíbula algo más angulosa y masculina de lo que recordaba, Hiro se preguntó seriamente cómo lograría sobrevivir por dos o más semanas en lo que su primo buscaba trabajo y departamento, sin cometer alguna imprudencia... Como la que se le estaba pasando por la mente al verlo tan vulnerable ante él.

Respiró hondo, dejando a sus ojos vagar un segundo por el cuerpo flacucho que, recordaba, tenía el mayor. Las camisas habían remplazado hace tiempo la función de abrigo ligero que tenían aquellas -horribles según él- chaquetas de hilo. También, había dejado de lado sus gorras, al menos fuera de su casa. Su estilo había variado un poco desde la adolescencia para dejar de ser un nerd -al menos en lo que lo físico compete- hasta ser más similar al estilo conservador, lo que le hacía ver aún más guapo a su parecer.

Hiro suspiró, ignorando los pensamientos que se formaban en su cabeza. Ya se había preparado, como todas las visitas anteriores de su primo, para soportar esos pensamientos más bien peligrosos, y esa preparación mental era, seguramente, lo único que impedía que estuviera babeando sobre Tadashi en ese momento.

Negó con la cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento erróneo, y llevó una mano hasta el hombro de su primo.

-Tadashi- le llamó con suavidad, empujando su hombro con delicadeza. El mayor gruñó y entreabrió los ojos, con una expresión tan somnolienta que le robó una sonrisa enternecida que rápidamente camufló con una mueca burlesca-. Vamos, ve a dormir a tu habitación o vas a babearme toda la mesa.

Tadashi rio somnoliento ante el berrinche de su primo. Echó una mirada a su alrededor, notando la oscuridad crepuscular que comenzaba a cernirse sobre la habitación. Sacó su celular para comprobar la hora y, luego de insultar el excesivo brillo de su pantalla, notó que apenas eran pasadas las once de la noche.

-Dios, que poco aguante- gruñó, volviendo a guardar su celular. Se puso de pie con ayuda de su primo-. Por lo general los viajes largos no me hacen mella.

Hiro rio, recargando como pudo al mayor en su hombro. Por un momento se sintió frustrado al notar que, a pesar de haber pegado un estirón hace un año, aún no pasaba de los hombros de su primo en altura.

Aunque su molestia se transformó en asombro cuando sintió como todo el peso de Tadashi se apoyaba en él de repente, obligándolo a jadear de sorpresa y a hacer fuerza para sostenerlo

-¡Tadashi, levántate!- exclamó, molesto. Frunció el ceño al oír las risas divertidas de su primo junto a su oído y reprimió un estremecimiento involuntario cuando su cálido aliento rozó la piel de su cuello- ¿¡Dónde guardas tantos kilos, espagueti mojado!?

-Vamos, deja de quejarte, enano- rio, apoyándose aún más en el pequeño cuerpo de su primo, sorprendido de que, de hecho, aún no estuvieran ambos en el suelo. Lo rodeó con ambos brazos, antes de agregar en un ruego infantil-. Llévame a mi cama, Hiro.

El menor bufó pesadamente, mientras volvía a empujar para sacárselo de encima, y Tadashi rio entre dientes, tentado.

-¡Tadashi, suéltame!- exclamó, con voz notoriamente molesta y ruborizado por el esfuerzo- ¡Y ya no me llames enano!

Tadashi sonrió, divertido, antes de pararse de forma correcta y sostener al chico cuando la fuerza con la que lo empujaba se volvió en su contra y casi acaba de bruces en el suelo.

Le sonrió con ternura, antes de estrecharlo contra su pecho.

-Pero si eres mi enano- se burló, abrazando con fuerza al joven, que se deshacía en insultos y empujones en vano.

Hiro acabó por rendirse luego de unos minutos y, para sorpresa del mayor, le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando sus espaldas, aparentemente más anchas bajo la ropa, con sus finos brazos.

Pudo sentir la confusión del mayor en la inmovilidad de sus músculos y la tensión de todo su cuerpo. A pesar de ello y de las ideas que su primo pudiera hacerse, se atrevió a esconder su rostro avergonzado en su pecho, oyendo el apenas acelerado latir de su corazón junto a su oído. Enterró su nariz en el pecho de su primo e inhaló disimuladamente el delicioso aroma a jabón y perfume masculino, reprimiendo con cierto esfuerzo un estremecimiento.

Sabía que su actitud estaría confundiendo al mayor y, en cuanto notó que el abrazo se estaba prolongado lo suficiente como para volver aquella situación más extraña aún, se separó de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa apenada en su ruborizado rostro.

Cualquier otro hombre joven que él conociera parecería incómodo e, incluso, algo reacio a mantener un contacto de ese tipo con un joven de diecinueve años, de hecho no se sorprendería de que le apartarán. Pero, siendo Tadashi, nunca esperaría otra reacción que la que tuvo: una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora, una mirada protectora y fraternal y ese típico gesto de despeinar su cabello con un movimiento tan familiar que ya ni se molestaba en tratar de apartarlo.

-Hiro, si te sientes solo, no deberías dudar en llamarnos y estaremos aquí enseguida. Lo sabes, ¿No?- comentó, con voz suave y profunda.

Hiro sonrió, una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y que supo que no convenció a Tadashi en lo más mínimo.

-Claro que sí. No te preocupes- respondió en voz baja.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual nunca se hacía ilusiones con Tadashi. Como si su heterosexualidad y el lazo sanguíneo que los unía no fuera suficiente para volver sus fantasías románticas con su primo en una utopía muy lejana, estaba el pequeño impedimento de la visión que Tadashi tenía sobre él.

El título de primo pequeño pesaba sobre él como un estigma. El ser el hermano que el mayor nunca tuvo, el niñito al que consolar cuando se lastimaba, el amigo al que siempre le contaba sus secretos, eran cosas que mantenían la certeza inamovible de que la mirada de Tadashi sobre él, siempre protectora y enternecida, nunca sería algo más que eso y, definitivamente, nunca llegaría a rozar ni el mínimo de las miradas llenas de pasión y deseo con las que a veces fantaseaba.

Suspiró, resignado, antes de sonreírle con el mejor aire divertido que pudo fingir.

-Bien, nerd, ve a descansar de una vez, no quiero tener que oírte quejándote por la mañana de no haber dormido las horas necesarias para que todo tu cerebro extraño funcione bien o algo así.

Tadashi puso los ojos en blanco, antes de volver a despeinarlo y encaminarse a su habitación.

-Sólo cállate, o te obligaré a llevar vestido de novia en cuanto consiga que Fred haga de sacerdote.

Hiro rio y, como el buen perdedor que era, llevó las cosas hasta la cocina para lavarlas. Pensaría que la situación era injusta, si Tadashi no le hubiera prometido cocinar sus bentos para comer al día siguiente.

Media hora después, Hiro se estaba secando el cabello en su habitación, con su pijama violeta y rojo favorito, admirando las luces de los edificios cercanos a través de la ventana y reparando en la gruesa capa de nubes que cubrían el cielo encapotado. Hacía demasiado frío como para que lloviera al día siguiente, pero no tanto como para que volviera a nevar aún.

El clima en San Fransokyo no solía variar demasiado en invierno, por lo general o llovía o nevaba y, una que otra vez, se podía disfrutar de un semisoleado día. Muy diferentes era los meses cálidos, cuando el frío que hoy le calaba hasta los huesos y le mordía la planta de los pies desnudos por las baldosas del suelo, era un recuerdo lejano y añorado mientras el insoportable calor le hacía parecer más una babosa holgazana que un ser humano.

Hiro suspiró, algo melancólico ante el paisaje frente a él, y dejó de lado la toalla con la que se secaba el negro cabello. La colocó sobre una silla y, reprimiendo un bostezo que acabó por escaparse, tomó el black out y se apresuró a cerrarlo, dejando que la oscura y gruesa tela cayera pesadamente sobre el vidrio de su ventana, protegiéndolo de las hermosas luces de su ciudad -que eran profundamente molestas un domingo a la noche- y permitiéndole descansar un poco.

Se talló un ojo con pereza y, con pesadez, se encaminó hacia su cama, tomando de su mesa de noche su agenda, comprobando como todas las noches si no se estaba olvidando de alguna tarea para el instituto.

Al ver que no era el caso, sonrió con cierta modorra, antes se volver a bostezar ampliamente.

No solía tener tanto sueño a esas horas, de hecho podía estar despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada y despertarse al día siguiente fresco como una lechuga, una costumbre que, sabía, no era nada buena para un joven como él, que necesitaba estar en óptimas condiciones para afrontar los estudios universitarios.

Claro, quizás su cansancio tuviera más que ver con el joven hombre que dormía tranquilamente a unos pocos metros de él, separados sólo por una pared, ignorante para su suerte de las sensaciones que despertaba en el menor.

Demasiado cansado como para pensar en ello o afligirse por su mala suerte, Hiro se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto, estirando con pereza su mano para apagar la luz de su mesa.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndolos arder un poco ante el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos, y se envolvió como una feliz y calentita oruga entre sus cálidas sábanas y cobertores, abrazando su almohada como todas las noches.

Agradeció en ese momento la calma que había en aquel edificio, más allá de los sonidos que llegaban desde la calle y, más amortiguados, desde el embarcadero, en la costa.

Había oído en muchas ocasiones las horribles historias que sus amigos habían protagonizado con sus vecinos, desde problemas de ruidos molestos y mal comportamiento, hasta un casi acoso que había obligado a su dulce amiga Honey a mudarse con Gogo luego de apenas unas semanas en un nuevo apartamento.

En ese sentido, sus vecinos eran una utopía perfecta, calmados, silenciosos, amables e interesados pero no entrometidos y, gracias al cielo, limpios. Eran perfectos, nunca le habían traído problemas de ningún tipo y ninguno, nunca, le había molestado de alguna manera.

- _¡Ah! ¡Ahí, sí!_

O casi...

Hiro abrió los ojos de par e par, antes de gemir por lo bajo y maldecir por haber sido despertado tan cerca de caer en la inconsciencia.

- _¡Más fuerte!-_ llegó una voz chillona y claramente femenina, desde el otro lado de la pared, para nada minimizada por ella.

-No ahora, por favor- sollozó, tomando la almohada que había estado abrazando y cubriendo su rostro con ella, ahogando un nuevo gemido lleno de frustración.

Sin embargo, los gemidos ostentosos de sus vecinos, cuya habitación colindaba casi en una burla con la suya, no se detuvieron por casi media hora, aumentando y bajando su intensidad a medida que los, obviamente, encuentros sexuales que tenían culminaban o reiniciaban otra vez.

Le debía a su dulce y altamente resistente vecina noches enteras sin dormir, frustrado y sin poder concentrarse para estudiar o poder ir a la universidad. Parecería exagerado, pero incluso era más sencillo estudiar en la casa de Fred, con él pululando a su alrededor, que hacerlo en su casa por las noches, por culpa de los molestos gemidos que se oían incluso en el comedor.

Luego de quince minutos más se dio por vencido. Lidia, su dulce vecina que siempre le saludaba amablemente cuando coincidían en el pasillo o elevador -y a quien creería un ángel tierno e impoluto si no oyera noche por medio gritar como una gata en celo-, tenía la maldita resistencia de una atleta olímpica, y estaba seguro gracias a su sabiduría empírica, que aquello daba para una buena hora más. Y él no tenía el aguante ni la entereza mental como para no acabar realizando alguna inmadurez como masturbarse pensando en Tadashi mientras oía a su vecina y su novio prácticamente gemirle al oído.

Se inclinó sobre el borde del colchón y tomó su celular y auriculares, listo para sacrificar un sueño calmo y silencioso por música pesada, o Nickelback, que para él lo era. Música pesada y asombrosa.

Gracias al cielo, en algún momento entre _**If Today Your Last Day**_ y _**How You Remind Me,**_ pudo caer felizmente en la inconsciencia, ignorante de todo a su alrededor por un momento.

* * *

-Hey, que cara.

La voz burlesca de su primo le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y erguir la cabeza, mientras él le dejaba un desayuno de café cargado y tostadas en frente, sobre la mesa. Alzó la mirada para ver su expresión, que se tornó burlesca en cuanto bostezó sin poder evitarlo

-Vamos, por favor no me digas que ronco o voy a morirme de vergüenza.

Hiro sonrió de manera algo somnolienta, antes de enfocarse en la conversación y la pregunta implícita en ella.

Se ruborizó inevitablemente.

-Mis vecinos, eh, creo que estaban peleando anoche-mintió, esperando que su primo no adivinara en su rubor la clase de "pelea" que le mantuvo despierto-. Tuve que escuchar música demasiado alto en mi celular, así que no me dejaron dormir cómodo.

Tadashi realizó un sonido de comprensión sin separar sus labios, y Hiro suspiró mentalmente, aliviado de que el mayor no notara su pena.

Se llevó la taza de café a la boca, disfrutando del choque de temperatura entre sus manos -siempre hechas un cubo de hielo- y la porcelana. Tomó un primer sorbo con cuidado, regocijándose en el delicioso sabor que sólo su primo, de seguro por los años ayudando a su tía en el café, lograba darle a la bebida, ni muy dulce ni muy amarga, suavizada con un pequeño chorro de leche tibia que siempre dejaba ese toque extra de espuma que adoraba.

-Hiro- el mayor le llamó algo dudoso, a lo que el menor hizo un sonido desde la garganta, sin despegar sus labios de la taza- ¿Aún no sabes lo que es el sexo?

Abrió los ojos de par en par e inhaló con fuerza, sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta; y acabó por ahogarse con el café caliente. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa mientras tosía un par de veces, de una forma que pronto le avergonzó.

Luego de unos momentos, en los que odió a su primo por tal pregunta soltada tan tranquilamente, logró parar los espasmos y alzar la mirada hacia el mayor, que permanecía entre divertido y curioso frente a él, con una media sonrisa recorriéndole el rostro. Era obvio que se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, y, aún a sabiendas de que estaba rojo como un tomate y con los ojos llorosos, se propuso fulminarle con la mirada.

El muy bastardo, sin embargo, sólo amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Y e-esa pregunta?- inquirió, en un hilo de voz aún afectado por el ahogamiento.

Tadashi se encogió de hombros, impertérrito, antes de bajar la mirada a su desayuno.

-Oh, por nada. Por un segundo creí que de verdad creías que los gemidos de loba en celo que venían del departamento de tus vecinos eran gritos de pelea- rio entre dientes, antes de alzar la mirada y verlo entre sus largas pestañas. Hiro se ruborizó inevitablemente, tanto por hallarse acorralado, como por la excitación que le recorría entero ante la mirada profunda y predadora del mayor-¿O es que acaso tengo que enseñarte la diferencia?

Hiro agradeció no tener nada en la boca esta vez, o de lo contrario era muy probable que la escena anterior se repitiera. Se estremeció imperceptiblemente cuando su mente, aún hormonal e inmadura en muchos aspectos, rememoró algunas imágenes de viejas fantasías en las que el mayor le explicaba, con lujo de detalles, ciertos temas relacionados a su conversación actual.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a soltar alguna tontería comprometedora, se decidió por lo normal en él...

-Me encantaría, Tadashi, pero ya te lo he dicho mil veces, los prefiero musculosos y dominantes... Y tú eres mi primo protector, el que siempre estará ahí para darme un preservativo y, mayormente, arruinarme toda la diversión antes de que siquiera se me pase la idea de tener sexo con alguien por la cabeza.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, no fue una carcajada limpia lo que recibió de su primo. En lugar de eso, sólo esbozó una sonrisa divertida y siguió desayunando, aunque casi pudo jurar que la diversión no llegó a sus ojos.

-Entonces- continuó, antes de que él pudiera juntar el valor para preguntarle qué era lo que andaba mal- ¿Esto lleva mucho tiempo?

Hiro tardó un momento en reconocer que estaba hablando de nuevo de sus vecinos.

-Oh, bueno- hizo memoria, aún algo extrañado por la reacción de su primo-. Sí, unos cuantos meses. Se mudaron a mediados del año pasado.

-¿Y no has tratado de escribirle una nota o algo así?

-Claro, le escribí una nota muy dulce en la que implícitamente le pedía, por favor, que follara con un bozal... Pero no me hacen mucho caso- expresó con calma. Esperó un momento en silencio, observando con cierta diversión como Tadashi se debatía entre creerle o no- ¿Estás loco? Me moriría de vergüenza si, al día siguiente, ella me dijera algo al respecto.

Tadashi, esta vez, si soltó la carcajada limpia a la que estaba tan acostumbrado.

-¿Le tienes miedo a una mujer?

-Pues, luego de oír sus gritos de batalla noche por medio desde hace meses, si, un poco.

Tadashi volvió a reír, y esta vez, no pudo evitar acompañarlo.

-Bueno, si luego quieres vengarte, supongo que un nerd y un genio pueden tener unas cuantas ideas buenas, ¿No?- ofreció, terminándose una tostada de un bocado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que creemos un robot asesino?

-No tanto, Hiro...

-Oh...- la decepción en la voz de su primo le pareció tan genuina que, por un segundo, estuvo a punto de creerle- ¿Pero algún día podemos crear uno?

Tadashi puso los ojos en blanco, antes de reír entre dientes y negar con la cabeza.

-¿A que hora sales de la universidad hoy?- preguntó de la nada, con calma, cambiando el tema de forma abrupta.

Hiro inclinó la cabeza, curioso, antes de recordar.

-Tal vez a las diez, diez y media. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Tadashi dio un sorbo a su café, para luego encogerse de hombros.

-No lo sé, para cocinar algo, para planear una venganza. Mis entrevistas terminan temprano hoy- explicó vagamente, mientras untaba mantequilla de maní a una nueva tostada, sin prestarle mucha atención a la mirada curiosa del menor-. Además, creo que hoy pasaran una película de esas en que les arrancan las tripas a una rubia ebria, ya sabes, las que te encantan.

Hiro se estremeció ante tal cruda descripción, antes de echarse a reír entre dientes.

-Recuérdame que algún día debo invitar a Honey y Fred a ver de esas películas con nosotros- pidió, con cierto aire de malicia que le pareció más tierno que terrorífico al mayor.

Claro, como no quería que alguien pusiera una media roja en su ropa blanca mientras lavaba, _de nuevo_ , no pensaba decir nada al respecto.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

-Si lo prefieres, puedo moverlo a la sala mañana- ofreció, refiriéndose a la televisión, mientras comenzaba a pasar de canal a canal, buscando alguna cosa para ver sin demasiado interés.

-Está bien aquí, mientras a ti no te moleste que me pase de vez en cuando a ver las noticias - combinó, lanzándose con familiaridad sobre la cama del menor, acaparando todas las almohadas bajo su cabeza y cruzándose de piernas sobre el edredón, habiéndose sacado a empujones los zapatos antes. Se frotó las manos entre ellas, algo entumecidas después de haber lavado los platos de lasaña que Hiro había hecho, aunque su atención volvió a la pantalla al ver que éste había parado en un programa- ¿Qué vamos a ver?

-¿Un documental sobre asesinato de rubias?- ofreció, mientras el título de alguna mala película de terror aparecía en la pantalla, antes de comenzar a escurrirse en una clara referencia a la sangre-. Dios, hasta el comienzo es cliché.

-¿Desde cuando eres crítico de cine de terror?- preguntó el mayor, divertido, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama de su primo. Vio de reojo el lugar en lo que comenzaba la parte divertida de la película. Se aguantó una risa al ver la colección de juguetes de robots que su primo mantenía sobre una estantería en la pared. Ahí estaban desde el primer robot de pelea que creó, hasta su último invento, uno que solía usar cuando tenía momentos de pereza para que buscara sus cosas.

-Si viste películas como _Holocausto Caníbal, El Resplandor, La Niebla_ y _El Juego del Miedo,_ ya puedes considerarte experto en cine de terror- respondió como si nada, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando su primo se dio la vuelta sobre la cama para encararlo, ofendido.

-¡¿La Niebla?! ¿En serio?- la indignación en su voz y sus facciones fue tal, que está vez si se vio obligado a reír- ¡Vamos! ¡Esa película es horrible!

-¡Oh, no digas eso!- exclamó, divertido- ¡El final es increíble!

-¡Increíble mi trasero!- exclamó, y Hiro no pudo evitar echarse a reír aún más fuerte ante tal forma de expresarse. Amaba cuando su primo sacaba esa faceta ruda y espontánea con él- ¡Es lo más horrible que he visto!

-¿Peor que _El Ciempiés Humano?_

 _-_ Después de _El Ciempiés Humano._

Hiro volvió a reír, y luchó por concentrarse en la película, donde un idiota sin grandes ambiciones en la vida ya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas con una cierra oxidada. Mientras, Tadashi sólo suspiró y, luego de un segundo, acabó por esbozar una sonrisa divertida que pasó desapercibida por el menor.

La simple idea de que Hiro hubiera visto _Holocausto Caníbal_ era una reverenda tontería, y, de ser cierta, posiblemente hubiera visto hasta menos de la mitad de la película antes de apagar la computadora -porque era imposible que dicha película apareciera en televisión- y apresurarse a llamar para organizar una de sus famosas pijamadas con Fred.

Las escasas películas de terror duro que Hiro había visto en su vida se las debía a él y, por supuesto, solamente las había visto para traumatizar al menor o que, a mitad de película, le mirara con esos gigantescos ojos chocolate en apariencia aburridos y le pidiera que pusiera alguna otra cosa, siempre haciéndose el duro, aunque luego acabara durmiendo con él porque se " _estaba congelando"._

Con suerte había podido ver _Tokyo Ghoul_ hace un año, y había llorado por Kaneki, por favor.

Sin embargo, por más que estuviera en contra de que su primo fingiera ser el gran experto en el tema que, por cierto, ni siquiera él mismo era, debía admitir que sentir como Hiro comenzaba a deslizarse como quien no quiere la cosa por el colchón, hasta terminar curiosamente pegado a él mientras trataba de comer palomitas sin que le temblaran los labios, era peligrosamente enternecedor. Esa dureza fingida, que se descascaraba sólo ante él en cuanto algo triste o terrorífico hacía aparición en la pantalla, era un sabor más en todo el popurrí que su primo era y por el cual enloquecía.

Su atención volvió a la pantalla cuando el cuerpo de Hiro se tensó junto a él, haciéndole notar que, a pesar de tratarse del cliché que su primo afirmó desde el comienzo, el hombre moreno que, por ley, siempre debe morir entre los primeros de la película, estaba haciendo un trabajo realmente bueno en ser atravesado por un sable en la garganta.

- _¡Esta noche no, mañana tengo un final!_

El jovial grito que atravesó la pared causó que Hiro diera un salto en su lugar y se aferrara a su brazo con una fuerza tal, que tuvo que jadear por lo bajo. Luchó por ahogar una risa, pero acabó por soltar una de clara burla ante el susto de su primo.

Una vez éste pasó, el menor le dedicó una mirada asesina, ante la que no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa.

-¿En serio piensas que me creeré el que hayas visto _El Juego del Miedo_?- se mofó.

-Te odio- soltó el menor, y Tadashi podría apostar a que estaba ruborizado.

-Ajá, ¿Y por eso no sueltas mi brazo?- rebatió, jovial y secretamente enternecido por el innegable susto del chico.

En cuanto Hiro cayó en cuenta de que estaba, literalmente, con las manos en la masa, la vergüenza y el rubor no hicieron más que aumentar, y se alejó antes siquiera de notar que el brazo de su primo era más firme de lo que aparentaba debajo de sus camisas nerd.

Del otro lado de la pared se oyó una voz masculina y baja, manteniendo una conversación ininteligible por causa del amortiguado sonido. Ambos guardaron silencio, tratando de descifrar alguna palabra por sobre los gritos de algún sujeto al ser rebanado. Su vecina rio.

-Al menos, parece que esta noche me dejaran dormir- Hiro soltó con cierta resignación, notablemente más relajado ahora que su atención no estaba puesta en la película. Suspiró al cabo de un momento de reflexión, con pesadez, y Tadashi no pudo evitar interrogarlo con la mirada, Hiro ni siquiera necesitó voltear a verlo, podía sentir sus ojos sobre él-. Es injusto, de verdad quisiera demostrarles lo molesto que es- Tadashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante el enfurruñamiento en su voz-, no sé, ponerlos en mis zapatos.

Divertido, Tadashi asintió. Si bien nunca había estado en el lugar de su primo, y hasta el día anterior nunca hubiera imaginado que algo como el oír a tus vecinos teniendo sexo podría ser tan molesto -ni siquiera se lo había planteado una vez en la vida- debía admitir que la necesidad de venganza que estaba experimentando Hiro se le hacía perfectamente comprensiva, lógica.

No así la idea que le llegó a la cabeza en ese instante, y que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y erguirse en la cama.

Hiro alzó una ceja y miró con curiosidad la forma en que su primo tomaba el control remoto y apagaba el televisor. Una parte de él se halló agradecida ante aquella acción, pero la otra parte, bastante más grande, se preguntaba qué demonios le había pasado.

Cuando se volteó hacia él, una sensación, casi como una alarma instintiva, le gritó que, fuera lo que fuese que estuviera pasándole por la cabeza a su primo, no iba a gustarle para nada. Y seguramente era así como se sentía Tadashi cada vez que él le proponía alguna actividad riesgosa de las suyas, como cuando le obligó a ir a una pelea de robots hace unos años y acabaron encarcelados. Ese día, tía Cass y su madre casi se acaban todas las donas del café.

-Hiro- le llamó, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. El aludido se pegó al respaldo, extrañado-. Hiro, tengo la venganza perfecta.

-Y yo tengo miedo- confesó, antes de relajarse un poco. Si era sólo eso no había qué temer, después de todo ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que podía ocurrírsele a Tadashi?

-Tendremos sexo- soltó, jovial, como si le estuviera invitando a ver una película que llevaban esperando mucho tiempo.

Claro, semejante respuesta de parte de su primo ameritaba el golpe que se dio al echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando soltó un respingo.

-¡¿Qué carajo dices?!- a pesar de la impresión, se esforzó en bajar la voz, lo que no le quitó fuerza a su sorpresa y sólo hizo más graciosa su expresión.

Cuando Tadashi se echó a reír en su cara, carcajeándose entre dientes y con toda la pinta de que recién caía en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Hiro realmente sopesó la idea de golpearlo en todo ese masculino rostro.

-¡No en serio!- exclamó, mirándolo como si fuera el remate de un muy buen chiste. Hiro no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta asimilar un tomate maduro-. Dijiste que querías demostrarles lo que se siente ¿No?- Tadashi esperó a que Hiro asintiera para continuar-. Bueno, no es tan difícil, sólo tenemos que fingir que estamos teniendo sexo.

Un silencio incómodo se alzó luego de esa última frase, justo en el aire entre la mirada de _Tuve una idea genial_ de Tadashi y la de _¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?_ de Hiro.

Luego de unos segundos, el menor tuvo que taparse el rostro con una almohada para que sus carcajadas no se escucharan por todo el edificio. De todas las ideas locas que Tadashi había tenido en su vida, ésta por mucho debía ganarle a la de aceptar consejos para citas de Fred y Honey.

-Estás loco- no era una pregunta, era la afirmación más real que hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo, y la mirada ofendida del mayor le hizo saber que él también lo notaba-, y de remate, si crees que voy a comenzar a gemir como una gata en celo sólo para molestar a unos vecinos.

Tadashi puso los ojos en blanco, también divertido, pero con ese brillo decidido en su mirada que gritaba que no daría el brazo a torcer.

-Hiro, si quieres que ellos entiendan como te sientes, esta es la única manera- aseguró, mirándolo como si estuviera dudando sobre la respuesta a la suma de dos más dos-. Eso, o escribir esa carta que tan ansioso te pone.

Hiro estuvo a punto de volver a reírse en su cara, hasta que la imagen mental de la expresión de sus vecinos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par o luchando por acallar los gritos incesantes, como él había hecho incontables noches, llegó a su cerebro. Y debía admitir que estar del otro lado sería agradable, por no mencionar lo bien que se sentiría ver los ojos ojerosos de su vecina cuando se la encontrara en el ascensor a la hora de ir a la universidad.

Algo dudoso aún, se giró a ver a su primo. Tadashi sonreía con seguridad, divertido, como si ya supiera que había logrado convencerlo.

-Y... ¿Qué debería hacer?- preguntó, receloso, y la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó ante ello de una manera que casi le pareció malvada.

Dios, ¿Así era como se sentía Tadashi todo el tiempo por su culpa?

-No mucho- comenzó, irguiéndose en sus rodillas e incitando al menor a hacer lo mismo. Hiro lo hizo con cierta duda, y tragó saliva cuando le obligó a enfrentarse a la pared que colindaba con sus vecinos. Demasiado consciente de la posición en cuanto debió poner ambas manos sobre el fino muro, Hiro no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando sintió el cuerpo del mayor tras él, tan alto como era sobre su pequeña complexión y tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo despedía rodeándolo, llenándolo-. Sólo gime cuando te diga.

Todos los colores de rojo subieron a sus mejillas en ese instante, asombrado ante la petición de su primo, que chocaba por completo con el chico educado y protector que había conocido hasta la fecha.

-Y...- nervioso, rogó porque su voz no sonara tan temblorosa como él la había sentido al hablar- ¿Por qué estás tan cerca? Ellos no pueden vernos.

La risa de Tadashi, divertida y rozando en lo burlón, le hizo sentir como si hubiera hecho una pregunta idiota, y se odió por ello.

-Bueno, pues no sé cuantas veces lo hayas hecho ya, pero de seguro habrás notado que las personas, al mantener relaciones sexuales, suelen estar cerca, realmente cerca- comentó, con calma y pausadamente, demasiado cerca de su oído.

Hiro reprimió un estremecimiento cuando el aliento de su primo acarició la piel de su cuello, cálido y seductor como el roce de un par de labios, y decidió que Tadashi no necesitaba saber que su experiencia en el tema era, por completo, nula.

-B-Bien- aceptó, tratando de no evidenciar su completo desconocimiento y resignándose que no había forma de hacer aquella situación un tanto menos rara-, sólo dime cuando empezar.

Tadashi se aceró más aún a él, y fue cuando notó que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, frenético al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cuando Tadashi le dio un pequeño empujón con la pierna para que empezara, casi dio un salto, pero se relajó lo suficientemente rápido como para que su primo no lo notara. Respiró hondo, antes de emitir un pequeño jadeo, tembloroso, que más bien sonaba como una duda.

Tadashi se echó a reír entre dientes a sus espaldas, sin el más mínimo tacto por su orgullo ante su penosa actuación.

-Por Dios, estás teniendo sexo, no en una clase de Matemáticas- se burló, en susurros, y Hiro no necesitó voltear a verlo para saber que sus mejillas estaban rojas-. Suenas igual a Fred en la escuela.

-Primero, acabas de arruinar todo el erotismo, segundo, te odio y tercero- se volteó para mirarlo por encima de su hombro, ignorando lo cerca que estaba su rostro en la oscuridad de la habitación. Su sonrisa torcida brillaba en medio de la penumbra-, ¿Por qué rayos soy yo el que debe gemir?

La sonrisa divertida de Tadashi se tornó en una maquiavélica, oscura y, nunca creyó que lo diría, hasta sexy.

-Porque, de ambos, ¿Quién crees que follaría a quién?- señaló, desapegado de cualquier pudor, y Hiro estuvo seguro de que estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardíorespiratorio.

Le insultó por lo bajo, esperando que la sensación de incandescencia sobre sus mejillas fuera una impresión suya.

Tragó saliva, notando lo seca que estaba su boca, antes de repetir el intento. Sonó más creíble, pero aún muy bajo. Lo que estaba bien, suponía, pues de lo que había aprendido de su vecina, los gemidos solían comenzar casi en susurros y acabar siendo más sonoros que la sirena de una ambulancia.

Sintió a Tadashi temblar tras él, riendo, y cierto nerviosismo con un mal disimulado sentimiento de emoción le recorrió, igual al que estaría experimentando su primo en ese momento. Era ese golpe de adrenalina que siempre sentían justo antes de llevar a cabo una travesura, que estaba presente en, al menos, el noventa y ocho por ciento de los recuerdos compartidos que ambos tenían.

-Un poco más alto ahora- le alentó el mayor, y Hiro hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no temblar cuando el bajo susurro de Tadashi rozó su oído. Sabía que las paredes de su departamento era delgadas, pero su primo parecía estar exagerando un poco.

Ignorando ese detalle, junto a todo lo extraño de la situación, repitió el sonido, algo más alto y agudo, incluso con cierta timidez. Esperó en silencio unos segundos, y sonrió divertido cuando pudo oír unos murmullos extrañados al otro lado.

El sonido ronco y rayando en lo rudo que soltó Tadashi junto a su oído le obligó a tensarse, sorprendido de que su primo se sumara tan rápidamente al juego. Por sobre todo, quedó más sorprendido de la forma en que su cuerpo hormigueó de una forma muy familiar cuando el masculino gruñido retumbó en su interior. Se ruborizó y luchó por que su respiración no le fallara ahora.

- _¿Qué carajo?_ \- la pregunta dudosa y sorprendida del chico llegó hasta ellos, y sólo necesitó imaginarse a ambos con la misma expresión de extrañeza y asco que él tuvo la primera vez que los oyó, para que Hiro se sintiera en paz consigo mismo y la situación.

Sintió como Tadashi ahogaba una carcajada a sus espaldas, y él mismo tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una y arruinar la actuación. Arqueó las cejas cuando sintió al mayor moverse a sus espaldas, realizando un pequeño vaivén con su cuerpo mientras volvía a soltar aquella especie de gruñido que le hacía estremecer. Tragó saliva, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer ante aquello, cosa que pareció no pasarle desapercibida a su primo.

-La cama también debe oírse- comentó, con clara diversión en su voz, y Hiro se sintió estúpido al desconocer un detalle tan, por lo visto, obvio. Asintió, antes de soltar otro gemido, más alto, seguido casi de inmediato por un quejido.

Al menos, tantas noches recordando a su primo le habían servido para algo más que sólo sufrir remordimientos.

Ruborizado ante el recuerdo, se concentró en seguir el movimiento de su primo, luchando en no rozar su cuerpo con él, aunque no era tarea fácil. Pronto la cama comenzó a emitir sonidos en los que nunca había reparado, como quejidos y algún que otro pequeño rechinido.

Bajó la mirada con curiosidad, y casi suelta un respingo cuando los brazos del mayor le rodearon y se apoyaron en la pared, junto a los suyos. Contempló la diferencia de tonalidades en la piel de ambos pares de manos, notoria aún en la oscuridad.

La piel de Tadashi era más oscura que la suya, y de cierta manera hasta parecía más dura, seguramente gracias a la herencia americana de su abuela materna, la misma que relucía en la complexión y tez de tía Cass. Su piel, por otro lado, era de un suave color canela, e incluso algo más pálida en algunas épocas del año; cremosa, delicada y demasiado sensible, no tenía nada de la masculinidad que relucía en su primo.

Uno de los largos dedos de su primo rozó parte de su anular y su meñique, y Hiro volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor.

El aliento de Tadashi en su nuca le hizo ahogar un jadeo, bajo y gutural, y agradeció al cielo que su desliz fuera confundido con otro de sus gemidos falsos.

-Llámame- la voz de Tadashi sonaba ronca, dominante, y Hiro estuvo muy cerca de volver a jadear. Sentía sus mejillas arder, calientes como un par de brasas, y su respiración era irregular, le costaba un poco concentrarse-. Gime mi nombre, llámame, pídeme más, exagera. Recuerda que estás teniendo la mejor follada de tu vida.

Hiro dio un respingo imperceptible ante la lista de pedidos de su primo, y, si antes sus mejillas ardían como dos fuegos, ahora su calor se extendía como un incendio devorador por su cuerpo entero, llegando a su zona más sensible sólo con oír como Tadashi volvía a gemir sobre su oído.

Tragó saliva, dudoso por un instante, antes de tomar la resolución de que, ya que el chiste es que la actuación sonara real, no tenía nada de malo tomarse el atrevimiento de dejar volar su imaginación.

Tragó saliva y, algo nervioso, cerró los ojos. Dejó que el aroma masculino de su primo, una mezcla de jabón, su colonia favorita y ese olor más bien amargo y adictivo que era sólo suyo, le llenará, antes de dejarse envolver en la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía a su alrededor, o el ronco y grave tono de su voz, dominante, severo.

Antes de siquiera notarlo, dejó encapar su nombre en un gemido ronco y necesitado, sincero, tanto, que esperaba que el mayor no notara el cambio. Sin embargo, eso era imposible, pues el deseo que le embargo en cuanto la imagen mental de Tadashi llevando una de las manos que descansaban sobre la pared hasta sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente por su piel sensible y desnuda, despertando millones de cálidas sensaciones, fue tan poderoso, que no pudo evitar gemir de pura excitación, alto. Muy alto.

-No sé en quien estés pensando- murmuró con voz algo más ronca de lo normal, enviando un estremecimiento por la columna del chico que se proyectó vergonzosamente en el próximo gemido que se soltó-, pero debe ser el sujeto más caliente del planeta para que te pongas así sólo con pensar en él.

Hiro sintió como todo su rostro se volvía de un rojo escarlata por la vergüenza ante tal comentario, pero no detuvo los agudos sonidos que escapaban de sus labios, aunque éstos ya no sonaran con el mismo énfasis que los anteriores, envueltos en la delicia de la fantasía.

Aún avergonzado, y tratando de qué no se escapara nada que pudiera alertar a Tadashi, decidió enfocarse en un punto de la frase que, en verdad, le llamó la atención y, hasta cierto punto, logró molestarle un poco.

-¿Quién dijo que es un sujeto?- gruñó, algo ofendido por el que su magullada heterosexualidad fuera tan fácilmente echada por suelo por el mismo hombre que la había destrozado, y con tal seguridad que ni siquiera dudó antes de decirlo.

El mayor rio entre dientes, antes de soltar otro grave gruñido, puramente para sus vecinos.

-¿Acaso prestas atención a tus gemidos, pequeño?- susurró sobre su oído, con voz grave y ronca, que le erizó la piel, al punto de que sus pezones estaban duros e incómodos contra su ropa, y sacó un jadeo lo suficientemente audible como para que no se notara que era real. Demonios, nunca pensó que sería tan sensible a la voz de su primo-. Tal como jadeas y gimes, sea quien sea en quien estés pensando, te tiene bien abierto y sometido en tu mente, y créeme, una chica no puede hacer eso... o no la mayoría.

A pesar de que el comentario tenía cierto contenido altamente sugestivo, la naturalidad y jovialidad del final, aunque dicho con un aire seductor -desde su punto de vista-, logró confundirlo un momento, antes de que se le escapara una pequeña risita.

-Cállate- zanjó con poca convicción, antes de respirar hondo y, volviendo a entrar en personaje, soltó un agudo gemido que retumbó en la habitación.

La forma en que las manos de Tadashi se convirtieron en puños por un segundo le llamó la atención, antes de que diera un golpe leve.

-Bien, sólo piensa en ese tipo y comienza a gemir más seguido- gruñó sobre su oído, confundiéndole, antes de repetir el golpe, con algo más de potencia esta vez-. Voy a hacerte llegar como nunca, enano.

Todo su cuerpo vibró ante esas palabras, que le excitaron al punto de que ni siquiera le importó el apodo, y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gemir por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, como era su costumbre, nunca podría hacer aquello sin sus típicas pullas con el mayor.

-Oh, vamos- exclamó por lo bajo, burlón, antes de voltear a verlo por encima del hombro, con una mirada que, sabía, brillaba con malicia- ¿Tan poco aguante tienes? Mi sujeto no pararía de follarme antes de las siete de la mañana.

Esperaba un comentario igualmente obsceno del mayor, o al menos una risa burlesca, ya acostumbrado a aquellas frases de su parte y de forma inesperada. Pero cuando no le respondió verbalmente, sino que prácticamente le estampó contra la pared, con un sonido brusco que, estaba seguro, resonó con notoriedad sobre las cabezas de sus vecinos -algo que, en su fuero interno, le hizo sentir extasiado con la situación- y le obligó a soltar un gemido más grave y sonoro, producto de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar preguntarle en voz alta:

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?- exclamó, demasiado audible y con cierto tono afectado, sintiendo su frente escocer en el lugar que había impactado contra la fina pared. Ni siquiera le importó que sus vecinos pudieran descubrir la falsa.

El pecho de Tadashi vibró sobre su espalda, cálido, al reír, y ese sonido gutural y socarrón fue suficiente para que un leve rubor tintara sus mejillas de rosa de una forma demasiado femenina para su gusto.

Como si el orgullo de su testosterona no hubiera sido lo suficientemente humillado por un día.

-Lo siento, pequeño, pero no puedo permitir que caigas en la ignorancia de comparar el tiempo con la calidad- ronroneó, con la un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto no sólo para que sus vecinos le oyeran, sino como para que cada vibración de su tono gutural fuera perceptible para el menor, que jadeo por lo bajo, justo antes de que un nuevo golpe resonara sobre la pared-. Sujétate bien, esto va a ponerse algo rudo.

Tembló por milésima vez en los diez o quince minutos que llevaban en aquella faena y, con la intención de _terminar_ con aquello de una vez, sólo se dejó invadir por la fantasía otra vez, imaginando las manos calientes de su primo recorrerle el cuerpo como expertas, tocando en los lugares precisos que le hacían temblar.

La cama comenzó a temblar por culpa de los movimientos que Tadashi realizaba, embistiendo con fuerza mientras no paraba de soltar roncos y sonoros gruñidos sobre su oído, acariciando la piel de su cuello en una caricia cálida que se abrazaba a ella como un beso húmedo que le robó un estremecimiento. Ni siquiera estuvo muy seguro de en que momento las embestidas que Tadashi realizaba con todo el cuerpo causaron que la cama comenzara a chocar contra la pared pero, por dios, a él le hubiera encantado recibir algo de esa potencia en la vida real, y no realizando un montaje para sus vecinos.

Tal vez por esa clase de necesidades, fue que comenzó a mover sus caderas él también, con la misma fuerza que su primo y esperando que éste creyera que trataba de ayudarlo a causar un mayor escándalo.

-Hiro - gruñó con profundidad sobre su oído, tal vez apenas lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyera por encima de la orquesta bochornosa de sonidos extraños que estaban montando, pero óptimo en cuanto a intimidad, como para que al chico se arquera hacía atrás por culpa de un estremecimiento de placer, y que de sus labios saliera un grito por completo audible, con el nombre del mayor, con su mente tan aturdida por el aroma, la voz, la cercanía y la imagen mental demasiado real del mayor entre sus piernas, enterrándose en él con el salvajismo digno de una bestia, que no pudo reprimir un poco de la sinceridad de sus gemidos.

Envuelto en el éxtasis de un orgasmo mental, apoyó su cabeza en la delgada pared de yeso pintada de blanco, gimiendo repetidas veces el nombre del chico que le sometía en su mente y no para de moverse en la realidad.

Cuando le oyó a él también gemir su nombre de una forma más ronca de lo normal, ni siquiera necesitó de una señal para saber qué era lo que debía hacer.

Simplemente, dejó que todo el cúmulo de sensaciones entre oníricas y reales que le rodeaban lo consumiera, antes de arquearse notoriamente, elevando las caderas inconscientemente hacia el mayor y golpeando con fuerza la pared, gimiendo alto y ronco el nombre de su primo como si en verdad estuviera sufriendo el orgasmo más glorioso de su vida en ese instante.

Cosa que creería, de no ser por la sensación que su erección, peligrosamente dura entre sus piernas, le brindaba, cómo si fuera a estallar en algún momento.

Tadashi empujó con fuerza tres veces más, antes de que su nombre saliera, grave, ronco y extenso, de sus labios, como el repiquetear de un trueno luego de un rayo, de seguro llegando hasta muy dentro de los tímpanos de sus vecinos.

Y luego, un profundo silencio llenó la habitación que antes rebosaba en sonidos impúdicos, expectante, tenso para ambos.

 _-¿Crees que estén muertos?_

 _-Yo lo estaría._

Ante el tono de sorpresa y estupefacción por parte de ambos jóvenes, Hiro tuvo que olvidar la intensa vóragine de sensaciones que acababa de vivir y cubrirse los labios con ambos manos, tratando de ahogar las fuertes carcajadas que luchaban por salir de sus labios ante la pequeña charla del otro lado de la pared. Un veloz movimiento de sábanas a su lado le hizo llevar la mirada hasta el chico junto a él y pudo notar, con cierto regocijo, que no estaba en un estado muy diferente. Intercambiaron una mirada brillante por las lágrimas de risa acumuladas.

 _-Parecía que lo estaba matando-_ ambos reconocieron la voz femenina, y Hiro no pudo evitar el poderoso rubor que cubrió sus mejillas ante tal comentario y la repugnantemente orgullosa mirada que el mayor le estaba dedicando. Frunció el ceño y, acto seguido, le dedicó una nada dulce seña con el dedo corazón, a lo que el mayor le dedicó aquella mirada de perrito, mientras hacía un puchero con los labios, tan típica de cuando se burlaba de sus ofensas.

 _-Pues no sé tú, pero tengo ganas de encontrarme al vecino mañana. Porque si tiene un culo tan increíble como para que se lo hagan con tantas ganas, no sé que rayos hago aquí, contigo_.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par ante tal declaración, y le lanzó una patada a la espalda a su primo cuando, de la nada, una pequeña carcajada se le escapó.

El silencio reinaba en la otra habitación, y Hiro se mantuvo expectante, antes de que la ofendida voz de su vecina hiciera presencia nuevamente.

 _-Puedes dormir en el sillón y tocarte mientras piensas en su culo toda la semana, si lo prefieres._

Abrió los ojos de par en par, antes de tomar rápidamente una almohada y cubrirse el rostro con ésta, ahogando una carcajada de diversión y euforia. ¡Una pelea! ¡Podría dormir tranquilo al fin! Y sabía que tenía que sentirse como un bastardo al haberla originado, pero es que, por una vez, los quejidos del otro lado de la pared, aunque no fueran de placer, no podían importarle menos.

-Eres una persona horrible- se estremeció ligeramente al oír la grave voz de su primo sobre su oído, tan profunda y masculina que, después de semejante fantasía viviente que acababa de experimentar, era imposible no reaccionar de esa manera-. Disfrutando así del sufrimiento ajeno.

Se giró para encararlo, extrañado, pero al ver la diversión y malicia en su mirada, y la forma en que inclinaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo en la cama, comprendió que aún estaba jugando un poco con el personaje. Recordando de repente que el problema entre sus piernas estaba lejos de desaparecer, deslizó disimuladamente la almohada hasta su entrepierna, sin apartar su mirada y sonrisa divertida de las de su primo.

-Vamos, no te quejas cuando me lo estás haciendo ¿No?- porfió, sintiéndose victorioso cuando los ojos castaños del mayor se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y un curioso rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, antes de que el rostro del otro se relajara y soltara una pequeña carcajada ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

-Bien, tienes razón en eso- le interrumpió, antes de soltar un pequeño bostezo que obligó a Hiro a girar la cabeza hacia su mesa de luz, donde su reloj digital marcaba que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Vaya-. Será mejor que me vaya ya, mañana tengo una entrevista de trabajo y aún debo bañarme luego de tan buen sexo salvaje.

Dejó caer su vista sobre el chico, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa expectante que logró sacarle una pequeña risa al menor, antes de que éste tornara una expresión seria de repente.

-Entonces, ¿Así es esto?- preguntó, mirándolo con fingido dolor en sus ojos- ¿Sólo tomas lo que necesitas y luego te marchas?

Tadashi tuvo que reprimir una carcajada y, siguiendo un impulso, acarició lentamente los cabellos ligeramente enmarañados del menor, pero suaves de alguna manera.

-Lo lamento tanto ¿Acaso te estoy haciendo sentir vulgar?- preguntó de igual manera, con falso tono conciliador.

Hiro tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir el estremecimiento que quiso recorrer su columna ante las caricias del mayor, y sintió, alarmado, como su pene sufría una descarga al ver la mirada que le estaba brindando.

-No, no... Sólo deja el dinero sobre la mesa y lárgate de aquí- bromeó, antes de sonreír al mayor, quien rio entre dientes, antes de negar con la cabeza, divertido ante tal hilarante escena.

Hiro se sintió un imbécil. ¿Por qué sus sentimientos tenían que estar tan a favor de acabar con una relación tan bella como la que tenía con su primo?

Bueno, si él no se enteraba, no iba a arruinar nada.

-Bien, suficiente incesto por hoy- murmuró, resuelto, sin saber el dolor que causó en su persona ese simple comentario-. Que tengas buenas noches, primito.

Y luego hizo lo que siempre hacía, lo que le dejaba pensando en él por horas antes de dormir y, la gran mayoría de las veces, desencadenaba en lo que iba a pasar en cuanto el mayor se hallara dentro de su habitación; le besó.

Claro, era un beso casto en la frente que, de hecho, le había dado desde que tenía memoria, cada vez que se despedía. Lo hacía sin culpa, incluso frente a sus padres y sus tíos, y nunca nadie le había reprochado por ello, ni siquiera al crecer, lo que sólo le demostraba que el único que tergiversaba las cosas a un nivel tan enfermo como para acabar masturbándose por ello, era él.

-Buenas noches, Tadashi- susurró, y esperaba que al menos él las tuviera.

En cuanto el cuerpo del mayor desapareció de la habitación, ésta comenzó a sentirse demasiado vacía y silenciosa, ya que ni siquiera los sonidos de los vecinos estaban allí como para distraerlo. Sin Tadashi allí, todo se sentía frío...

\- _Ngh._

Al menos hasta que un inesperado dolor en su entrepierna le recordó que su noche, en realidad, estaba lejos de terminar.

Avergonzado por las reacciones de su cuerpo, apartó apenas la almohada que le protegía del resto del mundo y ocultaba la facilidad con la que su hormonal persona podía responder.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- sollozó, exasperado, al ver el notable abultamiento que había en su entrepierna, evidenciando a sí mismo lo enfermo que estaba.

Suspirando pesadamente, se colocó de la forma debida bajo las sábanas, de costado, y esperó a que su cuerpo olvidara todos los motivos que le habían llevado a aquel punto. Pero, tristemente, su cuerpo parecía demasiado entusiasmado ante todo lo vivido hace unos minutos, y lo real que le había resultado la fantasía de su primo tomándolo contra la pared, con fuerza, como un salvaje, olvidándose de quién era él o que los unía, sólo para follárselo sin parar hasta que...

 _Maldición._

Su miembro se endureció aún más ante la imagen mental que llegó a su cabeza, dejando en claro que era imposible que se relajara llegados a ese punto, y maldijo por lo bajo cuando, sólo por comprobar en que estado se hallaba, un gemido de placer se le escapó al rozarlo con el dorso de la muñeca.

Definitivamente, aquello no iba a bajar por propia voluntad, y hacía demasiado frío como para tomar una ducha fría sin acabar por sufrir hipotermia.

Suspirando profundamente, miró con odio a su amiguito.

-Bien, lo haremos por las malas.

* * *

Suspiró, molesto, mientras trataba de resolver una ecuación física que parecía estar dispuesta a follarle el cerebro con su esquivo resultado.

 _Curiosa referencia._ Se mofó en su fuero interno, mientras tomaba su gorro de lana gris y lo estiraba sobre su cabeza hasta que ocultara sus orejas, que de inmediato se sintieron más calientes al estar a resguardo.

-Que suspiro- la voz despreocupada de su compañero le obligó a alzar la mirada y a dar una sonrisa resignada mientras el otro se sentaba en el asiento frente a él en la semi desierta cafetería de la universidad-. Parece que alguien no se ha estado manoseando lo suficiente últimamente ¿No?

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, antes de llevar la mirada a su alrededor, alarmado. Se sintió aliviado de inmediato al notar que nadie estaba tan cerca de ellos como para oír las locuras de Fred, aunque no era de extrañar, ya que lo único más frío en la universidad después de aquel lugar era, sin duda, el campus al aire libre. El único motivo por el cual iba allí en invierno era para estar solo mientras trataba de resolver los ejercicios entre clase y clase en paz.

Aunque, como con todo en esta vida, el destino, karma, o lo que fuera que se estuviera cagando tanto en él no tenía los mismos planes.

Fulminó a su sonriente amigo con la mirada, y su sonrisa divertida sólo pareció ampliarse ante el furioso rubor que, estaba seguro, ya teñía sus mejillas.

-Oh, así que no me equivoque- comentó, mientras dejaba frente a él uno de los dos envases de café expreso que, no había notado, traía en las manos-. Parece que la estadía de Tadashi en la casa te está haciendo más _dura_ de lo que esperabas, ¿Verdad?

Estuvo a punto de avergonzarse ante semejante sugerencia del rubio que, para su más profunda pena, era completamente acertada. A punto, antes de que una repentina diversión lo embargara y una pequeña carcajada se escapara de entre sus labios, bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.

-Estuviste a punto de enojarte- señaló éste, esbozando una sonrisa aliviada. Hiro podía ser varios años menor que él, pero cuando se enojaba, tenía más habilidad para ponerlo en su lugar que sus propios padres.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

-Vamos, eres igual que Tadashi para mí, me es imposible enojarme contigo- admitió, antes de tomar el gigantesco café que el otro le regalaba y darle un sorbo que acabó por convertirse en un profundo trago. Se estremeció cuando la temperatura de la bebida se extendió por su cuerpo, regalándole una fuente de calor extra que le hizo suspirar de dicha. Alzó la mirada al otro, sintiendo como ésta brillaba-. Esto está asombroso.

Fred sonrió, antes de darle el mismo un trago a su café, y Hiro vio divertido los guantes que éste tenía, de un brillante rojo, y parecían ¿Cabezas de dragones, en serio?

-Así que igual a Tadashi- repitió, curioso, y Hiro decidió que nada de malo tendría el distraerse unos instantes de sus deberes en una conversación sin sentido con su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, casi- reconoció-. Me cuidas y te adoro, pero serías algo así como su versión pervertida y _no_ me masturbo pensando en ti.

Ante aquella última parte, se regocijó en la forma en que Fred volvió a escupir su café dentro del vaso, antes de alejarse y echarse a reír entre dientes como un idiota, con la cara llena de café.

Le tendió un pañuelo descartable del paquete que tenía en el bolsillo, que el otro aceptó con aún un ligero ataque de risa.

-Bien, eso ha sido horrible de imaginar... y mejor que no lo hagas, o ni yo podría salvarte de la patada en tus adorables testículos que Wasabi te daría si lo supiera.

Hiro rio, antes de notar que, nuevamente, el joven rubio había dejado su bolso en el salón de clases.

-¿No piensas hacer tus ejercicios hoy?- preguntó, como si no supiera la respuesta. Fred se encogió de hombros, indiferente al tema.

Francamente, y aunque lo adorara, no entendía el porque Fred se molestaba en fingir que las clases eran algo importante para él cuando era más que obvio que la ingeniería, robótica, química o cualquier rama del Ito Ishioka no eran para nada su fuerte.

Claro, era la mascota de la escuela, y su principal punto para estar allí era, podía apostar, sus amigos y pareja, pero podía estar con ellos en las instalaciones sin necesidad de asistir a clases tediosas cuando era más que obvio que seguiría con la empresa de su padre que, por supuesto, le había dejado forrado en dinero por lo menos para tres generaciones de Fredys, fuera cual fuera... si no recordaba mal, tenía que ver con una pequeña franquicia de cómics.

Tal como él lo veía, lo más probable es que fuera a aquellas clases para tratar de crear él mismo el rayo reductor que tanto insistía le fabricaran. Aunque no creía que su empresa volara alto si, por lo menos, no trataba de abrir sus libros de Física e Ingeniería.

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café, llamando la atención del chico nuevamente al presente- ¿Hablar con él sobre esto, o seguir jalándotela a escondidas?

Hiro hizo una mueca ante la forma tan excesivamente franca de expresarse de su rubio y algo traumático amigo.

-¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dije que te adoraba?- preguntó, más para sí que para el otro, mientras negaba con la cabeza, divertido, una vez se recuperó de la primera impresión. Éste volvió a encogerse de hombros, mirándolo con una mueca de suficiencia. Y pensar que Wasabi le creía un ángel inocente, sí claro-. Oh, claro, desde luego que pienso decirle a mi único primo, quien me considera casi un hermano menor, si no es que un hijo, que me calienta a tal punto que me toco por las noches pensando en él. Por favor, si es lo más normal en cualquier familia.

-Detecto cierto toque de sarcasmo.

-Pero si eres un genio, Fred.

El aludido rio por lo bajo, divertido ante la expresión que el menor le estaba regalando, en la que dejaba más que claro que, en sus pensamientos, estaba muy lejos de ser el genio que mencionaba. Sin embargo, un segundo después su expresión era seria, cosa que desconcertó un poco al chico.

-Sabes, Hiro, yo pensaba igual que tú respecto a Wasabi- comenzó, como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras le daba vueltas a su vaso y veía con desinterés la etiqueta de color ocre, seguramente perdido en algún recuerdo de las épocas en que Wasabi y él apenas se podían ver sin discutir de las ganas que se tenían. Literalmente, Gogo los encerró en las aguas termales que el rubio tenía en su mansión por casi dos horas hasta que, de alguna forma que no quería saber, cuando los soltaron, ambos salieron de lo más relajados y más acaramelados que nunca-. Y ya ves, lo único que tuve que hacer para que él notara mis sentimientos fue dejar que me follara como una bestia sobre el asiento que tú siempre usas cuando vas a las aguas termales.

El castaño abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquel detalle que, en efecto, podría haber seguido viviendo felizmente de desconocerlo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- admitió, bastante seguro de ello.

-El punto es que acabamos felices, y que ambos nos guardamos demasiado tiempo algo que deseábamos y acabó poniéndonos en contra el uno del otro.

-No, el punto es que voy a destrozarte la colección de máscaras de Power Ranger la próxima vez que pise tu casa- afirmó, y se regocijó en el pánico pasajero en los ojos azules de su amigo-. Y que, aunque trate de ignorarlo, Wasabi no es tu primo, maldito afortunado, y Tadashi si es el mío. En una palabra, el incesto no es sólo ocultar algo al otro, es todo un puto árbol genealógico y lazos sanguíneos dispuestos a patearme el trasero en cuanto me entusiasme más de lo debido. Así que no, gracias, pero prefiero masturbarme hasta quedarme seco que arruinar la hermosa relación que tengo con Tadashi sólo por estar algo caliente- aseguró, sin tapujos, pues con Fred nunca los había necesitado, pero en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie más que él le oyera. Y, antes de que el rubio tuviera oportunidad de agregar algo más que pudiera llegar a convencerlo, le dedicó una sonrisa divertida que provocó que la curiosidad tiñera sus facciones-. Pero no tan seguido, no vaya a ser que termine como tú.

Ante el comentario hiriente, Fred sólo puso los ojos en blanco, soltando una risa sarcástica que causó una de verdad en el menor.

-Si claro, como si lo necesitara. Tengo novio, ¿Recuerdas?- gruñó, antes de levantar su mano izquierda y mostrarle lo que parecía ¿Un anillo de los Thundercats en el dedo anular?-. Él se encarga de mantenerme satisfecho en ese aspecto.

Hiro estuvo muy tentado a hacer una mueca ofendida. Ese era un punto bajo, y Fred lo sabía. Sin embargo, pronto una idea maliciosa llegó a su mente, y se dejó ver por el brillo en su mirada. Cuando Fred tragó saliva, él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh, pero ahora estamos en épocas de exámenes ¿No?- comenzó, con una voz baja y sardónica que, sabía, causaba estragos en el chico, pues siempre que la usaba él era el principal afectado, y no para bien-. Y, a diferencia de ti, Wasabi ahora mismo está lleno de libros para leer y toda la presión de aprobar el semestre ¿Verdad?- se regodeó en el resentimiento que llenó la mirada del rubio para quien aquella época del año era tan tabú como para él lo era el tema de confesarse con Tadashi-. Apuesto a que eres insaciable cuando tu generoso novio no tiene tiempo para darte todo ese _cariño_ que necesitas.

Casi se echa a reír al ver la manera en que los ojos del otro se estrecharon, como si estuviera pensando en hacerle daño.

-Eres un enano vil- gruñó, mientras un furioso sonrojo trepaba hasta sus mejillas y él luchaba por esconderlo tras el vaso de café, completamente en vano, cabe aclarar-. ¿Y qué hay si no tiene tiempo para mi por unos días? Soy lo suficientemente maduro como para esperar a que...- una mirada escéptica por parte del chico fue suficiente para que desistiera en su intento de engañarlo- ¡Bien! ¡Ya! ¡Lo hago! ¡¿Sí?! ¡Pero seguro que podría aguantar mucho más que tú si me lo propongo!

Hiro rio, divertido al ver como la paciencia de su usualmente tranquilo compañero tocaba fondo. Por lo visto, no era el único que había tenido un orgasmo insatisfactorio anoche.

-¿Eso es una apuesta?- preguntó, alzando una ceja en su dirección. No era extraño, de hecho, que lo fuera. Solían apostar cosas sin sentido cada semana, la anterior habían puesto en juego la capacidad de cada uno sin usar palabras con hache, y como Fred ni siquiera sabía en cuales iba, perdió en cuanto pidió una hamburguesa en la cafetería. Nunca había ganado algo tan rápido en su vida.

La decisión en la mirada del otro no dejó lugar a dudas, y resultaba algo hilarante.

-Ya lo creo que lo es- afirmó, extendiéndole la mano-. Te apuesto lo que sea, a que duro más tiempo que tú sin masturbarme una sola vez.

Bien, cuando él lo decía, sonaba incluso más estúpido de lo que era...

No, eso era imposible.

* * *

Y así fue como empezó lo que, estaba seguro, era la peor semana de su vida.

El lunes, el día en que tan fatídicamente había aceptado tal horroroso desafío, Tadashi le había recibido de una manera en que, de ser cualquier otra la situación, hubiera confundido como un hermoso sueño, pero en vista de su estado, se asemejaba más a una pesadilla.

Acurrucarse con su primo había sido de lo más normal en su vida siempre, desde pequeños, cuando dormitaba entre los brazos de su Tadashi a la hora de la siesta como si fueran el mejor colchón. Durante gran parte de su vida la calidez del cuerpo de su primo, y su delicioso aroma a jabón y colonia masculina, le habían proporcionado las mejores tardes de juegos y sueños que él podía recordar. Desde luego, no consideraba esa manera tan íntima de dormir con su primo como algo extraño mientras fueron niños, y de hecho, podía apostar que no eran los únicos primos que tuvieran una relación similar. Pero, a medida que fue creciendo, cierto extraño pudor -que luego describiría como sus primeros atisbos de sentimientos hacia Tadashi- le obligó a aceptar aquel tipo de cercanía con cada vez más renuencia hasta que, deliberadamente, dejaron de acurrucarse.

Debía admitirlo, ahora que veía desde la lejanía aquellos tiempos, los extrañaba, mucho. Extrañaba los brazos de Tadashi a su alrededor que, aunque enclenques, resultaban gigantes desde su opinión de nueve años; su aroma, la forma en que acariciaba su espalda hasta que dejaba de halarle el cabello para molestarlo y el peso del sopor vencía sus párpados, y Hiro quedaba rendido luego de toda una tarde de juegos con su primo.

Muchas veces, cuando recordaba aquellas tardes en la casa de su tía Cass, terminaba reflexionando con una sonrisa melancólica que no le molestaría repetirlo alguna vez...

Por ello consideró como la mayor ironía del destino el que, cuando por fin pudo repetir aquella adorada experiencia, le resultara uno de los mayores suplicios que pudiera vivir en su vida, o casi.

Y es que cuando llegó a su casa aquel lunes por la tarde, y se encontró tan plácidamente dormido a su primo sobre el diván que tenía junto al ventanal del comedor, aún vestido con la camisa negra que había llevado durante la tarde a aquella entrevista de trabajo, y solamente cubierto por una libreta sobre el pecho como único abrigo contra el gélido frío que le calaba hasta los huesos en la calle y que hacía mella allí dentro a pesar de la calefacción, no pudo evitar compadecerse un poco por él y acercarse para despertarle. Se preguntó el porqué habría pasado de dormir en la cómoda cama que había dispuesta para él en su habitación, hasta que notó la presencia de una vacía taza de café sobre la mesita frente al mueble y el hecho de que la libreta que tenía sobre el pecho era en la que anotaba las entrevistas de trabajo que podría haber hallado. Seguramente aquel día tampoco hubiera encontrado lugar en algún puesto.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de pena. Tadashi era un chico increíble con ideas asombrosas, pero, aunque San Fransokyo fuera una ciudad llena de buenas oportunidades para él, también había millones de chicos igual a él ávidos de esas oportunidades también. Hacerse un lugar en el mundo de la ingeniería y robótica, sin una pequeña ayudita como la que Tadashi tan testarudamente se negaba a aceptar, no era tarea fácil.

Suspiró, antes de tratar de infundirse buenos ánimos para que su primo no notara su preocupación, pues sabía que odiaba sentirse una molestia. Retiró la libreta del pecho del mayor, antes de sentarse a su lado y, con más dulzura de la que pretendía, llevar su mano a su hombro y agitarlo un poco. No pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa al oírle mascullar algo sin sentido, negándose a abandonar el mundo de los sueños.

-Vamos, Tadashi- susurró, colocando ahora ambas manos en sus hombros, agitando con algo más de fuerza-. Vas a coger un resfrío si duermes aquí, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cama?

Como lo esperaba, lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue una especie de quejido malhumorado de parte del mayor. Puso los ojos en blanco, perdiendo la paciencia a pasos agigantados.

-Tadashi, despierta ya, no quiero tener que llevarte a tu- _¡woah!_

Se cortó a sí mismo con un grito de sorpresa cuando, de la nada, sus caderas fueron tomadas con fuerza por las manos del mayor y fue levantado en vilo por éste, como si pesara lo mismo que un muñeco. Jadeó por la sorpresa cuando, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, Tadashi logró colarlo entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del mueble, tan fácil que se sintió algo ofendido consigo mismo por ser tan pequeño.

Sin embargo, cualquier sentimiento que no fuera la sorpresa quedó relegado al olvido en cuanto un brazo del mayor le rodeó la cintura y le pegó a él con firmeza, como si se tratara de alguna especie de peluche adorado. De inmediato, toda la sangre que poseía su cuerpo pareció acumularse en sus mejillas y la punta de sus oídos al ser consciente de en qué posición se hallaban y, aún más, al ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba el brazo de Tadashi de aquella zona al sur de su cuerpo que, de repente, había tomado demasiada importancia para él en sólo un día.

Tragó saliva al sentir al mayor estrecharse más aún contra su cuerpo, y por primera vez en largo tiempo, deseó tener algo de espacio entre su primo y él.

-T-Tadashi- le llamó, mientras forcejeaba con el brazo del aludido, tratando de apartarse antes de que su cuerpo tuviera alguna reacción extraña de la que luego tuviera que dar explicaciones vergonzosas. Sin embargo, y para su profunda consternación, aquel brazo parecía hierro sólido adherido a su cintura, y se negaba a liberarlo con una fuerza férrea que termino por hacerle bufar, exhausto, luego de un momento.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente, y todo su cálido aliento con aroma a café golpeó de lleno la sensible piel de su cuello, erizándole la piel y causando que se tensara.

-Hiro, déjame dormir, por dios- gruñó el mayor, antes de refregar ligeramente su rostro en la tela de la camiseta del chico. Hiro sintió su corazón saltarse un latido cuando le oyó inhalar suavemente, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando un nuevo suspiro se coló por el cuello de su camiseta, calentando deliciosamente la piel de su espalda.

Tadashi se quedó quieto de repente, y Hiro albergó la esperanza de que, si esperaba unos momentos, se dormiría nuevamente y podría liberarse del mayor sin que éste se diera cuenta.

Aunque esta esperanza cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, trató de librarse de su cariñoso opresor, sólo para que éste le estrechara con más fuerza aún con su brazo, casi dejándolo sin aire.

Frunció el ceño y llevó su mano izquierda hasta el brazo que le retenía, preguntándose dónde guardaba tanta fuerza el flacucho de su primo. Aunque su ceño se deshizo en cuanto sintió mayor firmeza y volumen bajo la tela de la camisa de la que esperaba y, curioso, se permitió presionar con cuidado la extremidad. Ahogó un jadeo al sentir la dureza de su bíceps.

Y hubiera continuado curioseando, sin importarle lo peligroso de dejarse llevar ante el deseo de conocer más del cuerpo del mayor de lo que la ropa le permitía ver, si no fuera porque un movimiento le obligó a detenerse, alerta, un segundo antes de que un gritito agudo y para nada masculino se le escapara cuando, en un movimiento inconsciente, la pierna derecha del mayor se coló entre las suyas.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, evitando a tiempo un jadeo ahogado, y sintió sus mejillas arder más aún si era posible ante semejante posición, pero no fue nada comparado a la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo cuando Tadashi se removió contra él, y un estremecimiento demasiado placentero le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Un pánico que pocas veces en la vida había experimentado se hizo presente en su persona en ese instante, mientras la respiración pausada y relajada del mayor no ayudaba en nada a calmar su sobre-estimulado cuerpo.

Y es que la acción en sí misma no hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, o por lo menos, no más que el hecho de que le mantuviera preso en un abrazo de oso, si el muslo de Tadashi no se hallara justo por debajo de su entrepierna, no tan cerca para tocarlo, pero si lo suficiente para que su ser agonizara ante la idea de lo bien que se sentiría si, de hecho, pudiera restregarse un poco en él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, agitando su cabeza para deshacerse de esa clase de pensamientos y, dejándose llevar por el terror a ser descubierto, sacó fuerzas de donde no las había para volver a tratar de escapar de su primo.

-¡T-Tadashi, suéltame!- exclamó, con su rostro ardiendo por la pena y el esfuerzo. Ahogó un gemido cuando la pierna de su primo se acercó aún más a su zona peligrosa. Esa sensación, aunque despertó un delicioso estremecimiento en su cuerpo, le dio la fuerza suficiente para poder aferrarse al respaldo del diván y alejarse de los brazos y piernas lo suficiente como para sentirse seguro. Aunque su cuerpo no estaba para nada libre de peligro, tan estimulado ya como para que pudiera sentir el comienzo de una erección formarse entre sus piernas. Jadeó al sentir al mayor jalar de su camiseta, tratando de aproximarlo a su cuerpo nuevamente. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando su otra mano presionó con fuerza una de sus piernas, enviando una oleada de placer por su cuerpo cuando acarició uno de sus muslos internos, recordándole la manera en que le engatusaba con caricias de pequeño, aunque la reacción que aquella firme mano le causaba era muy diferente al sopor que le envolvía en aquella época-. ¿Qué tienes? Suéltame, tengo tareas que hacer.

Oyó un pesado bufido a sus espaldas mientras trataba de apartarse, jalando de sí mismo hacia el respaldo del sillón, antes de que la fuerza que le retenía desapareciera sin previo aviso, causando que la inercia hiciera su magia y terminara dándoselas de bruces en el frío suelo de su apartamento.

Maldijo por lo bajo, sentándose en posición de loto con lentitud, y frotó su rostro con una mano, notando esa extraña sensación en la nariz de quien se da un golpe en ella. Más allá de eso, no tenía ningún otro daño o dolor digno de mención. Suspiró al cabo de un momento, bueno, al menos eso había bajado el nivel de excitación en su cuerpo.

-Rayos- la voz de Tadashi le hizo ahogar respingo, oyó como éste se removía sobre el diván azul, antes de que su cabeza hiciera presencia sobre el respaldar. Hizo una mueca y Hiro pudo notar la preocupación presente en ella, lo que logró que el intento de mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando se esfumara en un instante. Hiro, lo siento.

Hiro gruñó, poniéndose de pie, tomándose del respaldo del mueble por un pequeño mareo que le embargó de repente.

-Créeme, yo lo siento más aún- gruñó, con una voz más nasal de lo que esperaba. Volvió a gruñir.

Tadashi se irguió sobre sus rodillas en el diván, y no pudo alejarse, como todo su cuerpo le gritaba hiciera, cuando los cálidos y masculinos dedos de una de sus manos le tomó por el mentón con delicadeza, antes de alzar su rostro levemente en un ángulo en que la luz le permitiera verle mejor.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó, con voz suave, viendo fijamente su nariz, mientras movía su rostro con lentitud, analizándolo. Hiro estuvo a punto de ruborizarse al sentir toda la atención del mayor sobre su persona, pero se forzó a no tener ninguna reacción que le evidenciara vergonzosamente ante el mayor.

Se forzó a poner los ojos en blanco, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh no, ¿Un nerd con estudios de medicina va a acosarme por el resto de la semana por esto?- preguntó, divertido, haciendo alusión a los meses de estudio que Tadashi había dedicado mientras programaba a Baymax.

El mayor le soltó con una pequeña sonrisa, y algo muy similar a un leve rubor sobre sus pómulos.

-No será necesario- comentó, mientras le soltaba. Le despeinó con aquel movimiento natural que tanto le exasperaba, antes de ponerse de pie y tomar su mochila del suelo junto al diván. Se la tendió con un gesto aún apenado-, no tienes nada malo... salvo tu descuidado primo.

Hiro rio por lo bajo, mientras tomaba la mochila de las manos del mayor, y bordeaba el sillón, parándose frente al mayor.

-No quiero oírte lamentándote por un golpe que ya ni me duele ¿Bien?- exigió, con sus ojos fijos en los divertidos y algo culpables del mayor, que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa apenada-. Si quieres librarte de la pena, por favor, hazme uno de tus cafés. Me muero de ganas.

Tadashi rio por lo bajo, y Hiro sonrió en su fuero interno al notarle un poco más relajado.

-Está bien- aceptó, tomando la taza de café que había dejado sobre la mesita del apartamento- ¿El de siempre?

Hiro asintió con un sonido de su garganta, siguiendo al mayor con la mirada hasta que desapareció en la cocina. Una vez supo que nadie lo observaba, se atrevió a suspirar, logrando un poco de la tensión en sus músculos se distendiera mientras el chico comenzaba a trabajar en la cocina.

Tomó su mochila con pereza, no era mentira el que aún tenía tareas de la universidad pendientes, lo que no quería decir que ésto le entusiasmara.

Apenas había logrado interpretar la primera pregunta de sus actividades -tuvo que leerla dos veces para que ésta tuviera sentido en su atontada mente- cuando Tadashi volvió con dos tazas que colocó sobre la mesa frente a él, junto a sus libros. Las vio con curiosidad, una era el delicioso café con leche que siempre pedía, mientras la otra contenía un curioso líquido verdoso del que se elevaban pequeñas columnas de vapor.

-¿Compraste té de hierbas?- preguntó, mientras tomaba su taza y le daba un sorbo. Él no solía tomar té, no le agradaba a pesar de la gran presencia de la bebida en su familia japonesa, pero sabía reconocerlo sólo con una mirada.

El mayor asintió, llevándose la taza hasta los labios.

-Tía Saya insiste en que te obligue a dejar un poco el café y que comas más saludable- comentó sin culpa, mientras se colocaba correctamente en el mueble. Hiro le miró divertido, mientras alzaba la taza que sostenía en su mano.

-Gran trabajo- dejo con malicia, mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo. Tadashi rio entre dientes.

-Empiezo mañana, por cortesía- aseguró.

Hiro negó, divertido, al imaginarse el esfuerzo vano que tendría que hacer su primo tratando de que tomar té y comiera vegetales... aunque no tenía problemas con éstos últimos, los comía con frecuencia, pero era evidente que su madre doctora no sería feliz hasta que fuera un duende verde de tanto ingerir alimentos con clorofila.

Volvió a coger sus libros en la página de actividades en robótica, una serie de problemas y situaciones hipotéticas en las que debía plantear la respuesta correcta que resolviera la situación. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras recordaba y verificaba en su carpeta los detalles que le revelarían la solución. En la practica era el mejor, pero la practica desde luego era mucho más divertida que las actividades de un libro aburrido, y le despertaban muchos menos deseos de caer dormido, estaba seguro.

Y muchos menos dolores de cabeza.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- la pregunta de su primo le hizo apartar la mirada de la malvada incógnita cinco, viéndole con frustración.

-Claro, ¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer un robot asesino que desaparezca a mi profesor de robótica?- preguntó, antes de tomar un sorbo del café que su primo le había hecho.

Tadashi volvió a reír, con ganas, al oír el tono de desesperanza del chico.

-De hecho, me refería a las preguntas, no a matar a alguien.

-Oh- soltó, con cierta desilusión, antes de encogerse de hombros y tenderle el libro, apartando la mirada-. Échale una mirada si quieres.

Sin embargo, el mayor no tomó el libro como esperaba, sino que se acercó al muchacho y, con naturalidad, apoyó su mentón en uno de sus hombros, mientras leía por encima de su hombro. Hiro se tensó al sentir nuevamente el cálido aliento del chico en su cuello.

Pronto, su cuerpo estuvo tenso al sentir la cercanía del otro, la calidez que irradiaba y ese delicioso aroma a colonia masculina, café, té y jabón. Tuvo que tragar saliva y obligarse a recordar a su profesor de robótica cuando aquel peligroso cosquilleo comenzó a hacerse presente en su entrepierna. Ayudó a aplacarlo un poco.

 _Maldito cuerpo adolescente._ Se lamentó en su fuero interno, mientras fijaba su vista en el libro, aunque su atención no estuviera para nada en él.

Cuando sintió una mano sobre su pierna, estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar... y fantasear con lo agradable que sería si ascendiera un poco más, hasta llegar a las partes más necesitadas y sensibles de su cuerpo, mientras su cálida respiración le erizaba la piel al entrar en contacto con su piel.

-Tal vez un neurotransmisor- comentó el mayor, y Hiro estuvo a punto de dar un respingo por la sorpresa al oír su voz tan cerca de su oído.

Algo ido, se obligó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía en su alrededor, mientras trataba de poner sentido a la frase del mayor. Pronto recordó a qué se dedicaba antes de dejarse llevar por la fantasía y, cuando hubo suficientes neuronas en su cerebro dispuestas a hallarse frente a aquella realidad, notó que, de hecho, el uso de un neurotransmisor sería muy útil para controlar masas de robot sin complicaciones o dependencia de múltiples controles de mando.

-Hey- jadeó, sintiéndose nuevamente revitalizado, dejando de lado la taza de café y comenzando a escribir en su cuaderno-, eso es perfecto.

-Como yo, muñeco- rio el mayor, pagado de sí mismo, mientras se abrazaba al muchacho y le veía trabajar. Hiro se negó a tensarse o estremecerse, pero al sentir las cálidas manos del mayor sobre sus muslos, tuvo que detenerse un segundo antes de seguir escribiendo.

-¿Siempre eres tan pesado cuando haces trabajos de robótica?- preguntó, disimulando su nerviosismo con una pulla. Tadashi volvió a reír, antes de dejar un beso afectuoso sobre su sien.

-Sólo si se trata de mi primo favorito- confesó sin pena.

Oh sí, aquella noche iba a ser larga.

* * *

El resto de la semana no fue mucho mejor. Tadashi había tomado cierto gusto por invadir su espacio personal cada vez que podía, tocarlo, abrazarlo, incluso darle castos besos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No estaba seguro si se debía a algún cambio en especial por parte de su primo, como el hecho de que sus entrevistas no parecieran estar arrojando buenos resultados, o si era simple paranoia de su parte por culpa de la maldita apuesta y aquellas acciones en realidad fueran más naturales de lo que creía.

Decir que la apuesta había adquirido el título de tortura era un eufemismo. Lo era cuando tenía que soportar los abrazos y caricias inocentes de su primo, sus besos, y, lo peor de todo, verle dormirse en cada lugar, sufriendo el peso de sus fantasías cada vez que se daba la libertad de recorrer su cuerpo masculino aunque espigado, su rostro firme de facciones marcadas pero amigables, con la mirada, mientras todo su cuerpo inexperto respondía como un volcán en ebullición y él sin poder hallar alivio siquiera en el resguardo de su habitación.

Para agregar un poco más de martirio a su día a día, sus vecinos parecían haberse recuperado de la breve pelea que habían tenido durante algún momento entre el lunes y el miércoles, deleitándole con una sonora melodía de sonidos que ni siquiera se atrevía recordar. Sin embargo, a medida que las horas sin poder _relajarse_ se acumulaban en su ser, estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar a tener una erección cada vez que Tadashi le sonreía.

Al menos tenía un consuelo, y eso era que no era el único que estaba sufriendo como un condenado con aquella situación. De hecho, podía jurar que no era quien peor lo estaba pasando.

Y es que, si su frustración le hacía parecer molesto frente a la mayoría de las personas, salvo tal vez sus amigos y Tadashi, Fred parecía estar a punto de saltarle a la yugular a cada persona que le hablara, especialmente al pobre de Wasabi, que permanecía completamente descolocado ante la actitud de su novio. Bien, al menos podía consolarse en el sufrimiento de las personas a su alrededor.

Suspiró, lanzándose sobre la cama la tarde del viernes. Las luces del día comenzaban a ceder al manto oscuro de la noche, aunque poco eso importaba ante la luminiscencia artificial de la ciudad que entraba por el ventanal de la habitación. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre las almohadas y su deliciosa suavidad.

Era el fin de la semana, estaba al fin calmo en su apartamento, calentito luego de una larga ducha de agua caliente, y con una cómoda playera roja y un jean negro desabrochado. Por algún milagro de la buena suerte, no tenía tareas pendientes de ningún tipo, lo que le permitía recostarse sin ningún tipo de culpa y olvidarse felizmente de todos los problemas que podría acarrear. Más importante aún, Tadashi estaba en una entrevista de trabajo que, sabía gracias al mayor, podría extenderse hasta medianoche incluso en una empresa de desarrollo de ingeniería robótica en la ciudad.

Suspiró pesadamente ante el recuerdo del mayor, hallándose en una encrucijada en lo que a sus sentimientos respecto a él refería. Por un lado, quería dejar de verlo frustrado durante el día y, para que ello pasara, Tadashi debía conseguir trabajo. Pero, a partir del mismo instante en que él lo consiguiera, sería la cuenta regresiva para que su primo buscara un apartamento propio. Sabía que ése había sido el trato desde el comienzo, cuando había recibido el pedido de alojar a Tadashi por un tiempo hasta que se estableciera. Pagar la renta juntos durante el tiempo que durara la estadía y permitirle permanecer allí el tiempo necesario para valerse por sí mismo cómodamente.

El que Tadashi se marchara pronto sería lo mejor para él. De esa forma, podría volver a su vida normal, sin temor a cometer una indiscreción frente a su primo o exponer sus sentimientos, sin mencionar que sería mucho más sencillo convivir con la apuesta si no tuviera a su mayor fantasía viviente junto a él todo el día, caminando por su casa.

Sin embargo, no podía ignorar el regusto amargo que se apoderaba de él, junto al nudo que se formaba en la boca de su estómago, cada vez que la idea de que su primo se alejara asaltaba su mente. En el fondo, sus sentimientos hacia él le hacían intolerable el hecho de que el mayor se fuera en pocas semanas o días, definitivamente, no quería separarse de él, por más que mantuvieran la promesa de visitarse cada semana, sabía que le sería más difícil mantenerse juntos, para nada a la relación que mantenían ahora.

Gruñó por lo bajo, antes de cubrirse el rostro con la almohada más cercana. No quería pensar en eso, lo molestaba, así que simplemente trató de olvidarlo, de poner su mente en blanco, de no pensar en nada en lo absoluto.

Pronto el ejercicio rindió frutos, y sus manos comenzaron a perder fuerza en su agarre sobre la tela mientras él perdía cada vez más consciencia de las cosas a su alrededor, de las luces, de los sonidos de la ciudad, que llegaban amortiguados hasta sus oídos.

Ya se encontraba al borde del sueño cuando una firme presión rodeó su pantorrilla, obligándolo a soltar un leve grito de susto y a apartar la almohada de su cara, notando la oscuridad reinar en la habitación, apenas visible gracias a las luces que entraban por su ventanal.

La risa divertida y maliciosa del mayor le hizo estremecer, a la vez que un suspiro de alivio brotaba de su garganta al reconocer la voz de su primo.

-Tarado- jadeó, llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo su corazón a punto de saltarse de su tórax-. Casi me da un infarto.

Sintió al mayor removerse en la semi penumbra, antes de que se dejara caer con soltura a su lado, más cerca de lo que era seguro para él.

-Exagerado- se burló, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la suya, ocupando su lugar, y Hiro no pudo evitar ruborizarse de manera furiosa al saber que podría sentir su acelerado ritmo cardíaco sin problemas, y agradeció a la penumbra de la habitación porque no le viera. Sin embargo, él si pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa torcida que esbozaron los labios del mayor, antes de que aproximara su rostro hasta su oído, sólo para suspirar sobre él-. Tu corazón siempre se comporta así conmigo ¿No?

Hiro retuvo la respiración por un segundo, sorprendido, antes de girarse a ver al mayor con la sorpresa estampada en el rostro, junto a un curioso rubor. Tadashi se veía divertido, malicioso incluso, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo de costado y la cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo, manteniéndose ligeramente inclinado sobre él, mientras su mano permanecía sobre su pecho, dibujando círculos imaginarios que amenazaban con hacer explotar su corazón e imaginación.

Aunque ésta ya estaba lo suficientemente explosiva, ya que era imposible que Tadashi realmente le estuviera mirando con atisbos de pasión y lo que parecía ser deseo en sus ojos, menos aún el que sus palabras tuvieran el significado que él creía ¿Verdad?

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó, sin poder disimular el temblor en su voz que delataba su nerviosismo ante la mirada de su primo.

Soltó un gritito cuando la mano del mayor voló desde su pecho hasta una de sus piernas, presionando con fuerza sobre ella, antes de halarla y obligarle a girarse hacía él, encajando las caderas del inventor en el espacio entre las piernas de Hiro.

Estaba a punto de hablar, en pánico ante el repentino cambio en la actitud normalmente tierna del mayor, cuando una suave mordida en el lóbulo de su oído le hizo estremecerse, antes de jadear por lo bajo.

-¿Qué crees que quiero decir, pequeño?- ronroneó sobre su oído, antes de volver a atrapar el sensible bulto de carne entre sus labios y chupar de él, robándole un breve jadeo, mientras sentía su corazón latir de forma casi dolorosa contra su pecho.

Aún asombrado, apenas pudo entender las palabras del mayor cuando, de un fuerte embiste, se colocó sobre él, inmovilizándolo con ambos brazos por encima de la cabeza con sólo una de sus manos.

-¿Pero que rayos haces? ¡Tadashi!- exclamó alarmado, viendo directamente a los ojos al mayor, que permanecía con aquella mirada oscura y hasta cierto punto prepotente en sus ojos.

-Te ayudo con esto- susurró sobre su rostro, sonriente, y Hiro tardó un momento, lo que le llevó a Tadashi frotar sus pelvis juntas, en comprender a que se refería con eso.

Ahogó un gemido mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior, cuando su miembro despierto se frotó con las caderas del mayor con firmeza, haciendo que la habitación diera un par de vueltas, antes de que él alzara la mirada al moreno, con el pánico presente en sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-N-No- murmuró, con voz aguda, mientras removía sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas del otro, muerto de pena y terror ¿Qué le pasaba a su primo?-. Espera, por favor.

-Creo que ya esperé mucho- ronroneó sobre su oído, con voz tan ronca como un trueno, que le hizo jadear, justo antes de sentir sus dientes sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. Gimió de dolor, antes de que volviera a empujar con sus caderas sobre él. Su miembro vibró en respuesta, y Hiro estuvo a punto de llorar cuando sintió los dedos del mayor bajar la cremallera de su jean, haciendo más evidente aún la humedad que ya recubría su ropa interior-. Y parece que no soy el único.

Tembló cuando los ásperos dedos del moreno se adentraron entre la tela y su piel, que vibró ante el roce, y no pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado cuando abarcó su ansiosa erección con su mano, con algo de rudeza que, para el caso, le dio lo mismo. Por fin podía sentir un poco de alivio sobre su olvidada virilidad.

Más volvió a tensarse cuando recordó quien se era la persona que estaba sobre él, acariciándolo con más rudeza de la esperada que, sorprendentemente, resultaba terriblemente satisfactoria, manteniéndolo inmóvil de una manera que comenzaba a resultarle dolorosa mientras recorría sin temor alguno su cuello con su boca, como si estuviera disfrutando de un delicioso manjar.

Y él no era comida, para nada. Era una persona con sentimientos y voluntad, las que estaban siendo ignoradas completamente por el mayor.

-Suéltame, Tadashi- pidió, con firmeza, mientras alejaba el rostro de su primo lo más que la cama le permitía. No fue mucho, pero el gesto fue suficiente para que el mayor alzara la mirada, y Hiro estuvo tentado a golpearlo cuando notó que le sonreía plenamente, mientras su mirada permanecía divertida aún ante su molestia ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba?

-¿O qué?- preguntó, burlón, mientras aceleraba un poco el ritmo sobre la longitud del muchacho, obligando a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo a tensarse ante un espasmo de placer que obligó al chico a cerrar los ojos- ¿Qué vas a hacer si no te suelto?

El placer que sentía no hacía más que aumentar la frustración e ira de Hiro, ira con la situación, con Tadashi y consigo mismo por permitir a su carne ser tan débil.

-T-Tadashi, te lo advierto- amenazó como pudo, tratando de alejar sus caderas de las manos del mayor, y forcejeando contra su agarre en un esfuerzo vano. Era claro que él tenía más fuerza.

-Y como me excita que te hagas el difícil, enano.

 _Hasta aquí._ Gruñó en su fuero interno. Podía soportar lo que fuera en la vida, más aún si venía de Tadashi, pero nunca permitiría que lo rebajaran de aquella forma, ni siquiera su adorado primo, y menos en una situación así.

Tomando impulso de alguna forma, logró alejarse lo suficiente para que una de sus piernas pudiera colarse en el espacio entre el pecho de su primo y el suyo, y no dudó un segundo en aprovechar la sorpresa del mayor para, con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía, darle un rodillazo en el estómago que de inmediato le liberó de él.

Le oyó gemir con fuerza a su lado, pero no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por él. Apenas tuvo movilidad y control sobre su cuerpo, la adrenalina le obligó a ponerse en pie y correr hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando ésta se abrió, pero su alivió desapareció en cuanto fue nuevamente arrastrado al interior de la habitación y la puerta cerrada con un estruendo a su lado. Jadeó al sentir su rostro ser presionado contra la pared de yeso, y un gemido de dolor se le escapó cuando la presión de otro cuerpo tras el suyo pegó su erección endurecida a la pared en una posición antinatural que de inmediato hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran por el dolor.

-T-Tadashi, me lastimas- jadeó, con una voz aguda que odió en cuanto la oyó. El aludido no prestó mayor atención a sus palabras, sino que por el contrario, presionó cada centímetro de su cuerpo sobre su pequeña anatomía. Hiro no pudo evitar temblar con una malsana excitación cuando notó una dura longitud cerca de sus caderas, en su espalda lumbar. Sin embargo, el pánico se apoderó de él cuando Tadashi presionó su cuello con una mano, obligando a Hiro a permanecer de frente a la pared, mientras su otra mano se acercaba a su jean negro y, de un sólo tirón, lo bajaba hasta la altura de sus tobillos, al igual que su ropa interior. Cuando oyó la cremallera ajena bajar, justo antes de que sintiera algo duro y caliente frotarse entre sus nalgas, el chico tembló de pies a cabeza, aterrorizado, al percatarse de las intenciones del mayor-. N-No, no, Tadashi, espera, te lo ruego.

Sintió un par de lágrimas bajar por sus ardientes mejillas cuando la mano en su nuca fue reemplazada por una fuerte mordida, seguida del temblor del aliento del mayor sobre su piel, lo que le decía inequívocamente, que éste se estaba burlando de él.

-Sigue rogando- ordenó sobre su piel, haciendo que el menor temblara de pies a cabeza ante la gravedad y diversión en su voz, mientras sentía como ambas manos del mayor se aferraban de forma casi dolorosa a sus muslos, firmes, y le obligaban a abrir las piernas, presionando aún más su entrepierna sensible y milagrosamente aún erecta contra la pared-. Y yo te daré una razón para hacerlo.

Abrió la boca en un grito silencioso cuando sintió la punta del miembro erecto del mayor adentrarse en su interior, sin siquiera un trabajo de dilatación previo que le aliviara, pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, cuando lo que le hizo temblar por completo contra la pared no fue un estremecimiento de dolor, sino del más puro placer.

Oyó a Tadashi jadear sobre su oído, y tuvo que girar la cabeza hacia él, asombrado ante la ausencia del dolor. Sin embargo, lo único que obtuvo del mayor no fue una explicación, sino una profunda embestida que le hizo gemir de placer y apoyar ambas manos en la pared, sintiendo su cuerpo perder fuerzas con rapidez de inmediato.

-Tadashi- susurró, sorprendido, mientras sentía su entrada dilatarse para recibir al agresivo invasor que le hacía jadear contra la pared, aún sin poder apartar su miembro rígido de ella, soportando un pequeño ardor que, en realidad, no le resultaba tan molesto, sino que aumentaba notablemente su excitación-. Oh, Tadashi.

-¿Tan rápido estás rogando ya?- preguntó el mayor, socarrón, antes de llevar sus labios a su oído y volver a morderlo, sacando un ahogado jadeo al muchacho-. Pero mira que zorrita resultaste, primo.

-Cállate- demandó, molesto consigo mismo al notar que las palabras del mayor eran verdaderas. Pero no podía evitarlo, el cuerpo de su primo se sentía cálido aún a pesar de la ropa, y grande y fuerte contra él, mientras su propia entrada no hacía más que palpitar, ansiosa, ante cada embestida que, por algún motivo, no lograban dejarle satisfecho.

Ni siquiera cuando el mayor aumentó la velocidad, causándole un gemido de aprobación al sentirle empotrarse con fiereza en su interior.

-Óbligame- desafió, mientras reía sobre su cuello, repartiendo mordidas y besos deliciosos que pronto tuvieron a Hiro, con gran ayuda por parte de las salvajes penetraciones del mayor, al borde del orgasmo, jadeando con fuerza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y un fino hilo de saliva cayendo por su mentón.

-Tadashi... Tadashi- gimió, tan cerca, y a la vez insatisfecho, a pesar de sentir como las embestidas del aludido amenazaban con desgastarlo contra la pared a la vez que separaban sus pies, en puntillas, del suelo. Por algún motivo, ni siquiera el dolor placentero que le causaba su miembro acalambrado lograba hacerle sentir aquello como necesitaba, como si, en realidad, nada le estuviera tocando. Lo cual, era una soberana idiotez, pues estaba seguro de que Tadashi estaba a nada de empalarlo en ese momento-. Dios, Tadashi, más fuerte.

Estuvo a un segundo de gritar de gloria cuando el mayor le hizo caso, colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera y pegándola a la suya con tanta fuerza en cada embestida, que casi podía oír sus testículos chocando contra sus nalgas y entrada.

Más, no estaba lo suficientemente satisfecho con ello.

\- _Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi._

-¿ Hiro?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, descolocado por un momento, y se percató de que en vez de la pared de su habitación, nada había frente a él más que la distancia vacía entre la cama y el techo.

Frunció en ceño, antes de bostezar y tratar de erguirse, cuando notó que la habitación tenía más luminiscencia que antes, proveniente de la ventana, y que le resultaba molesto a los ojos.

- _¡Ah! ¡Mierda!_

Pero ni un ápice de la molestia que le obligó a sisear aquellas palabras, y que le obligó a bajar la mirada a su pantalón. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, a la vez que era consciente de que su rostro estaba ardiendo como un volcán, al ver la pequeña tienda de campaña negra que estaba formada, orgullosa, entre sus piernas gracias al bóxer negro y su erección.

Frunció el ceño y, para nada dispuesto a soportar aquella dolorosa presión sobre su cuerpo, llevó su mano hasta la tela elástica y la apartó sin dudar un segundo.

Hasta que el recuerdo de la voz de su primo le puso alerta y, sintiendo una especie de sudor frío bajando por su nuca, como si alguien estuviera deslizando un cubo de hielo sobre su piel, se giró a la puerta de su habitación, sintiendo un mayor pánico que el de hace unos momentos, en medio de aquel sueño húmedo que estuvo tan cerca de ser el mejor y más terrorífico de su vida.

Más, cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre los sorprendidos y anonadados de su primo, que permanecía de pie en la puerta de su habitación, abiertos de par en par y fijos en...

Bien, definitivamente, era buen momento para morirse o algo.

-Y-Yo... Puedo explicarlo.

Ante su voz, el mayor finalmente reaccionó, apartando la mirada y con una notable mueca de incomodidad en su rostro, decidió que el suelo era lo más interesante a ver en aquella habitación.

-No te asustes, no es como si nunca hubiera tenido una- Tadashi ni siquiera lo ve y Hiro se apresura a tratar de ocultarse con una almohada, más un calambre sobre su miembro, hinchado y ligeramente rojizo, le obliga a gemir de dolor de forma demasiado audible para su gusto-. Si duele sólo deberías, ya sabes, aliviarla.

Hiro estuvo tentado a llorar. En lugar de eso, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, deseando de verdad desaparecer de allí.

-N-No puedo- jadea, ruborizado y a punto de morirse-. Y-Yo... Estoy en una apuesta, no puedo hacer nada.

Por un momento, el silencio que reina en la habitación es sólo roto por el sonido de los autos y el bullicio que llega de la ciudad, y Hiro se pregunta en qué estaría pensando el mayor. Posiblemente en la manera menos vergonzosa para ambos de desaparecer de allí.

-Oh... Tú no puedes hacer nada- repite, y el menor asiente, apenas atreviéndose a mirarle por entre los dedos-. Y... ¿Otro que lo haga por ti?

Esta vez Hiro frunce el ceño, extrañado, antes de verle fijamente, sin importarle ya el dolor en su erección.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Responde- demandó el mayor, firme, y el cuerpo de Hiro se eriza al recordar su sueño.

-B-Bueno- traga saliva, forzándose a recordar los detalles de la apuesta-. No, no hay nada contra eso.

Tadashi asiente, y el pudor le embarga cuando le ve acercarse a él con firmeza, sacándose el morral que le atravesaba en pecho, cubierto por una camisa.

-Bien, quítate el pantalón- decreta, abriendo el bolso y rebuscando en su interior unos segundos, antes de sacar con extremada naturalidad un pote de algo que parecía ser crema, y Hiro tembló al reconocer la marca. Esa era muy buena para...

-T-Tadashi... ¿Qué vas...?

-¿No que eras un genio, primo?- se mofa y, al ver que Hiro no hace nada por sacarse el pantalón, él mismo se decide por sacarle las medias y la ropa, rozando con sus dedos callosos la piel impoluta y libre de pelos, de forma tan lenta que la respiración de Hiro se aceleró sólo por esa caricia-. Seré un buen inquilino, y hoy toca pagar.

-T-Tadashi- jadea al sentir su suave aliento sobre su miembro hinchado, sin embargo, para su pena y despecho, el mayor ríe y se sienta a sus espaldas. Se avergüenza al notar que sus piernas cuelgan infantilmente cuando Tadashi las separa y coloca sobre sus piernas, aunque su vergüenza toma un rumbo por completo diferente cuando oye la tapa de la crema abrirse, seguida del inconfundible sonido que ésta hacía al ser vertida sobre la palma de su primo-. N-No tienes que hacerlo, puedo aguantar.

-Estás tan desesperado por esto que ni siquiera tratas de detenerme en serio, Hiro- observa, antes de llevar la mano húmeda a la dura erección. Cuando le siente temblar y arquearse contra su pecho para él ante el primer contacto, no puede evitar sonreír con deleite-. Y no te preocupes... Quiero hacerlo.

-T-Tadashi- vuelve a llamarlo, pero su voz muere en un suave suspiro cuando envuelve el caliente miembro en sus dedos. Sabía que la crema estaba fría en comparación a su piel, pero por la forma en que sus caderas bailaron un poco, no parecía importarle, o más, hasta le gustaba.

 _Siempre fue masoquista_ recordó, rememorando esos juegos violentos que le encantaban al menor cuando eran pequeños. Si se golpeaban contra algún árbol, o se caían, era probable que lo estuvieran haciendo toda la tarde.

Un gemido ahogado, el primero de la tarde, brotó de sus labios rojizos cuando envolvió la punta de su palpitante pene entre su índice y pulgar, frotando con delicadeza, disfrutando de sentirla palpitar, antes de volver a bajar por el rígido falo, con lentitud.

Cuando comenzó a subir con la misma potencia, casi creyó que el sonido que Hiro soltó era un sollozo.

-Más rápido, Tadashi.

El mayor rio, encantado de la faceta apenada pero deseosa de su primo adorado.

Lamió su ruborizado oído, y disfrutó de sentirlo temblar.

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó, con un falso tono de inocencia que casi fríe el cerebro de Hiro en una masa pre-orgásmica-. Pero si este ritmo me encanta, lo uso todo el tiempo.

Hiro gimió, sintiendo su miembro ser recorrido por una descarga ante la imagen mental de Tadashi, desnudo, sudado y sucio masturbándose de la misma forma en que lo tocaba a él. Definitivamente ese tipo iba a matarlo.

-N-No- gimoteó, pidiendo piedad. Si más imágenes como esa llegaban a su mente, no iba a sobrevivir -. No digas eso- sollozó, y volvió a pegar su nuca al duro pecho de su primo al sentir sus dedos presionar su glande con cuidado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, con un tono que se le hizo tan enternecido que hasta le pareció morboso- ¿No te gusta pensar en como tu primo disfruta?- se estremeció al sentir como sus dientes se enterraban con delicadeza en su cuello, antes de succionar con un poco de rudeza-. Tal vez, si te digo en que sensación debes concentrarte, puedas disfrutarlo más.

Hiro hipó, antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-No, Tadashi, por favor...

-Presta atención- murmuró, y Hiro casi pudo apostar que su voz parecía más ronca. Al sentirle colocar su barbilla sobre su fino hombro entendió porque, el desgraciado estaba viendo lo que le hacía -. Ahora, cuando llego a la base no siempre es la gran cosa... Pero si tomas estos dos y presionas- Hiro gritó con voz ronca cuando sus testículos se contrajeron entre los dedos del mayor, tan largos que podían tocar todo lo necesario sin problema. Su cuerpo se arqueó en un impulso, entregándose a esa mano-. Sensacional, ¿No? Ahora dime, Hiro, ¿Cómo se siente esto?

El aludido dio un respingo. Él realmente no estaría esperando a que le respondiera ¿No?

-¿Q-Quieres que...?

-Sí, ¿Qué se siente cuando hago esto?- repitió y, aumentando un poco la presión, subió por el palpitante miembro, tan lento que sentía como si quisiera sacar alguna semilla de su vaina... Cosa que lograría de seguir- ¿Qué sientes?

Hiro tragó saliva, y se aferró a los fuertes antebrazos del mayor.

-Y-Yo... Siento que eres un cabrón.

Tadashi rio.

-Un enfoque curioso- presionó con un poco más de fuerza y le sintió tensarse-. Me refería a la sensación.

Hiro estuvo tentado a tomarse con su mano antes de reventar, pero desiste al sentir la mano libre del mayor recorrer sus testículos con firmeza.

-E-Es- realmente no podía creer que fuera a contestar, pero desde un punto de vista mas objetivo, en realidad no podía creer que Tadashi estuviera haciéndole eso-. Es insufrible, me vuelve loco. S-Siento como si bebiera agua para calmar mi sed y sólo deseara beber todo un lago después.

Oír la risa ronca de Tadashi contra su piel se tradujo en un estremecimiento que terminó por ponerlo más sensible de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

-Una buena forma de decirlo... Quieres más, pero sabes que no vas a tenerlo, no aún- de repente, Tadashi sonaba como si no estuviera hablando de la sensación. Sonaba acusador, había un significado importante tras sus palabras. Pero su cerebro no tenía fuerzas para más que desear que fuera más rápido, que apretara más, que le diera todo-. ¿Por qué crees que adoro un ritmo tan odioso, Hiro?

Su cuerpo entero saltó cuando su pene fue sacudido con una esperanzadora rudeza, antes de volver al desquiciante ritmo.

-¿P-Porque estás loco?- aventuró. En su experiencia, sabía que la infinita paciencia de su primo se tambaleaba con ridícula facilidad ante él, terminando sus provocaciones en golpes duros y dolorosos.

Si tenía suerte, ésta no sería la excepción.

La risa sardónica sobre su cuello le hizo lloriquear de impotencia. Esa risa sólo quería decir que Tadashi lo había descubierto, y que el tiro iba a salirle por la culata.

-Tal vez- envolvió su cabeza rojiza y brillante en crema y líquido pre-seminal con los dedos, apretando un poco. Vio con deleite la blanquecina gotita de lubricante que se resbaló por ella-. Pero responde ahora esto mejor... ¿En qué pensabas para ponerte así de duro de la nada?

El menor se sintió arder ante la, para nada esperada, pregunta de su primo. La verdad, esperaba que le preguntara que se sentía ese último movimiento. Hasta se había preparado a gemir un _A Gloria_ para incentivarlo. Maldito bastardo.

-E-En nada en especial...- mintió, y sintió, para su sorpresa, su ano palpitar entre sus piernas abiertas cuando los dedos que acariciaban sus testículos se deslizaron sin pudor hacia el perineo.

-¿En serio?- ronroneó sobre su oído, y Hiro se mordió el labio. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero el muy maldito adoraba jugar al cazador-. Que decepcionante, y yo esperanzado en que fuera por mi.

Ante eso, Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, soltando un jadeo mezcla de placer y de sorpresa.

Alzó un poco la mirada, sólo alcanzando a ver los labios carnosos del mayor ante tal cercanía. Su miembro se tensó cuando el aroma a macho caliente de su primo le llenó las fosas nasales. Un apretón rudo le hizo casi gritar de satisfacción, aunque no sabía que tan casi era ese casi.

-Me encanta masturbarme con este ritmo lento, me encanta torturarme. Por sobre todo, me encanta cuando gimo tu nombre mientras me froto la punta, cuando lo hago, me imagino tus labios succionando como a un caramelo, y tu lengua probándome con las mismas ganas que yo tengo de probarte- Hiro sintió que perdía fuerzas ante tal confesión, aunque gimió ante la imagen mental del mayor gimiendo su nombre como un animal mientras se acariciaba, mientras sentía el placer inundar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. A pesar de sí, estaba demasiado apenado como para comentar algo, por lo que sólo continuó escuchando la voz del mayor cerca de su oído, ronca, caliente y excitante a más no poder-. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza tu hermosa voz llamándome la otra noche, aunque fuera una farsa. Adoré oírte llamarme así, pedirme más, ver como movías las caderas sin darte cuenta siquiera, ruborizado y agitado. Por un momento, por un segundo, estuve a punto de atraparte contra la pared y darte todo eso que me pedías sin saberlo, niño. Llenarte hasta el fondo, abrirte como nunca te han abierto.

Hiro gimió al sentir la mano tomarlo con firmeza y moverse con vigor, causando que un latigazo de placer le arqueara la espalda y se debiera morder los labios para no gritar. Cuando sintió los dedos del mayor enterrarse en su perineo y acercarlo a él, casi se desmaya.

Aunque sólo le bastó sentir la firme rigidez del miembro de su primo contra su espalda baja para despabilar.

-Esta semana no he parado de hacer esto, incluso he tenido que correr al baño en las entrevistas de trabajo para desahogarme pensando en ti, preguntándome mientras me mordía la mano para no gritar de rabia, qué se sentiría tenerte contra mi cuerpo, oírte llamarme en medio de verdadero placer, pedirme más sólo con una mirada porque de tu boca no pueden salir más que gemidos.

La áspera mano del inventor le exprimió con fuerza, mientras la otra mano le aferraba los testículos. No pudo soportarlo más.

-T-Tadashi- le llamó, y la respuesta inmediata del otro fue tomar un ritmo rudo, violento, que le hacía temblar y brincar sobre sus piernas- ¡Tadashi! ¡Tadashi!

-Eso es, así. No te contengas- ronronea, llevando su mano libre hasta el pecho del muchacho, llevándolo más cerca de sí, presionando sin pudor los pezones duros como roca bajo la blusa roja-. Dilo, llámame.

-¡Tadashi! ¡Más!

Cuando el mayor le sintió pegar su trasero desnudo sobre la tela de su pantalón, descubrió que de verdad quería que esta vez reaccionara.

No tardo en hacerlo. Lo alzó sobre sus caderas, gruñendo un segundo al sentir su miembro adolorido resbalar sobre la tela húmeda de su bóxer, presionado por el firme trasero del chico. Le dedicó una mirada, le parecían de lo mas tiernas sus piernas colgando a cada lado de las suyas, recordándole que el muñequito sobre él con suerte le llegaba al pecho. Le oyó gemir de placer ante una ruda presión, y alzó la mirada hacia él, teniendo su rostro aún un poco más bajo que el suyo. Esos labios rojos, entreabiertos, jadeantes y húmedos estaban tan cerca, tan tentadores. Y, madre de dios, estaba llorando, llorando de placer.

Sonrió y tomó ese ritmo que le encantaba, el que de verdad lo llevaba al clímax. Cuando los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par y lo llamó con fuerza, supo que eso iba a doler.

Y mucho pensó, cuando las caderas del chico se echaron hacia atrás en un espasmo ante el placer, aplastando su miembro.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de este ritmo?- preguntó, lamiendo el fino cuello, disfrutando del salado sabor del sudor que lo cubría como una fina capa. El sonido húmedo que generaba su mano sobre el miembro duro y caliente sólo lograba excitarlo más, y por la forma en que trató de seguirle el ritmo, no era al único. Le inmovilizó las caderas con su mano libre, abriendo más las piernas cuando sintió el pre-seminal escurrir en sus dedos-. Que siempre que lo uso, terminó gruñendo tu nombre, masturbándome como una bestia y haciendo un desastre de todo... Sólo por imaginarte chupándome hasta más no poder, o en cuatro sobre el suelo, abierto y llamándome mientras te llenó hasta el fondo con mi pene, escurriendo por tu roja entradita de tantas veces que me he corrido dentro de ti y te he hecho llegar.

-Tadashi, s-si- le gruñó, agitado, mientras las imágenes mentales de las palabras del mayor le volvían loco de lujuria. Su entrada inexperta palpitaba como nunca supo que podía, mientras aquella mano gigantesca subía y bajaba con fuerza, haciendo un verdadero desastre con sus jugos. Mientras sentía algunos salpicarle las piernas temblorosas y el vientre por la velocidad, sentía un tibio y desesperantemente lento hilo de humedad deslizarse hacia abajo, hacia la cueva inexplorada entre sus piernas.

Dios, era el cielo y el infierno.

-Ahora dime, Hiro. ¿En que posición me tenías cuando te pusiste así?- le preguntó, morboso, sólo por descubrir que tantas cosas oscuras podía pensar en hacerle su tierno primito.

Sin embargo, verle ruborizado, aferrándose con fuerza a la tela de sus jeans, no parecía muy sucio, era más bien tierno, propio de alguien que en realidad no sabía que hacer después de tocarse.

La voz de su primo le trajo de vuelta justo antes de que atara cabos.

-T-Tú me tenías - jadeó, apenas con un hilo de voz, antes de gimotear por un rudo apretón a su empapado miembro. Quiso mover las caderas y sentirlo duro contra él, pero su mano se lo impidió-. Estaba empotrado contra la pared, ni siquiera dejabas que se me parara bien. La pared me lastimaba, pero me encantaba.

¿Que él lo tenía? ¿Cómo...?

El asombro le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¿Yo... Te estaba follando?

Un gemido agudo de placer se escapó de sus labios. Tadashi acababa de decir que se lo folló en voz alta, y no podía sonar mejor aunque fuera una fantasía.

-S-Si- jadeó, recordando como el mayor lo penetraba como una bestia y sin piedad. Al parecer, su dulce y protector primo no estaba tan lejos del de sus fantasías, y ahora no sabía si reír o echarse a temblar.

No pudo pensar mucho en eso cuando el ritmo fue fuerte y tan firme que casi rosaba el dolor.

-Sabes, mi tierno primito, lo normal en los hombres es pensarse dominando al otro, es nuestra naturaleza- ronroneó, sin bajar su ritmo duro y firme, sintiendo como la columna del chico se arqueaba ante cada bombeo nuevo, como sus piernas temblaban en espasmos frenéticos y como su respiración se oía cada vez más dificultosa, escapando de sus labios entreabiertos en jadeos entrecortados-. Pero tú, mocoso bonito, te entregas a mi en fantasías tan rudas que hasta a mi me sorprendes. ¿Tía Saya sabe de tu mente retorcida?

El menor gruñó, estaba tan cerca por fin, no dejaría que se lo arruinara.

-Dime que me harías - jadea, reconociendo cuanto le excitaba el oír la voz del mayor, ronca y caliente, diciéndole sus morbosas fantasías- ¿Qué me harías si me tuvieras? ¿Si yo me entregara a ti?

La risa ronca del mayor sobre de su oído le hizo temblar y sufrir un nuevo espasmo.

-Eres tan impaciente, ¿Debería arruinarte la sorpresa estando a tan poco de vivirlo en carne y hueso?- Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado ante esa idea del mayor, aunque pronto su cordura se desvaneció tras sus palabras, evitando que soltara una protesta-. Definitivamente, lo primero que haría sería abrirte, mucho. Con mis dedos, con mi lengua, con cualquier forma correcta cercana- la idea del mayor metiéndole algún objeto extraño en el trasero le excitó tanto como le asustó -, luego, por ser nuestra primera vez juntos, tomaré la cama. Te recostaría sobre ella, con delicadeza, y me dedicaría a llevarte al límite de la excitación una y otra vez, lamería cada rincón de tu cuerpo delicioso, cada vestigio que tu semen deje sobre tu piel. Te la chuparía con tantas ganas, que sentirás que te mueres, que se te va la vida en mi boca- gimió con ganas ante la última imagen, y Tadashi sonrió al ver su reacción -. Oh, pequeño perverso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados a más no poder, así que simplemente se concentró en oír al mayor. Se extrañó al oír el pote de crema entrar en acción de nuevo, aunque cuando un abundante chorro cayó sobre su hinchado y palpitante miembro, sólo pudo gemir de goce ante el doloroso frío sobre su calor.

Sintió ambas manos de su primo sobre su miembro, estrujándolo de una forma tan placentera que casi se corre allí. Maldito bastardo, como si no fuera fácil para él cubrirlo con una sola mano.

-Siénteme - le susurra, y mientras la mano izquierda aferra sus testículos hinchados y calientes, la otra sube y baja con fuerza sobre el miembro rojo.

Solloza de placer, sintiendo los dedos bailar sobre él sin pudor, presionando sus redondeces, recorriendo su miembro con firmeza, con rapidez, mientras realizaba giros de muñecas expertos y mortalmente placenteros.

-Tadashi- jadeó, y se estremeció cuando el aludido lamió la línea de su nuca, antes de morder-, n-no voy a aguantar...

Cuando los labios del mayor se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de su oído, supo que no iba a tener piedad.

-No te aguantes, córrete para mi- pidió, descarado, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a réplicas. Gimoteó desesperadamente al sentir como los movimientos húmedos y violentos regresaban, haciendo un desastre de líquidos que ya no reconocía entre sus piernas. Éstas temblaban en espasmos descontrolados de placer y, cuando el mayor presionó con fuerza a medida que se acercaba a su punta, exprimiéndolo, los dedos de sus pies se doblaron cuando el placer le recorrió la columna en un arco tenso y su semen caliente salió disparado a borbotones, acompañado de un gemido agudo y desesperado bautizado con el nombre del mayor.

Tadashi se sorprendió al sentir su cuerpo tenso como un arco mientras se venía en su mano, y también le resultaron de lo más frescas las reacciones de lloriqueos y espasmos nerviosos que le hacían temblar sobre él. Más, cuando el cuerpo entero del chico se relajó entre sus manos, cuando le sintió derretirse sobre él y ansió por primera vez arrancar esa tierna blusa roja y su propia ropa para sentirlo contra su piel, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura por la expresión de exhausta satisfacción en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus largas pestañas bailaban sobre sus rojizos pómulos por los parpadeos involuntarios. Una fina capa de sudor cubría la enrojecida piel y una sonrisa gigantesca de oreja a oreja le partía el rostro a la mitad. Estuvo a punto de obedecer el impulso de estrecharlo contra si como si fuera un oso de felpa, pero, a riesgo de parecer cursi, cambió la estrategia por un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Sonrió más aún al ver como inclinaba su cabeza en dirección a sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó por simple cortesía, mientras lo ayudaba a tomar una postura más recta, aunque sin dejar de estar sentado sobre él.

-De maravilla- murmuró, con voz algo rasposa. Se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado de repente, y se acomodó mejor sobre su primo-. Gracias.

Un ronco gruñido llegó a su oído en el mismo momento en que notaba que, con el movimiento, algo duro y rígido se presionaba en sus caderas. Tembló ante la sensación, reconociendo de inmediato la erección de Tadashi.

Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando, de la nada, sintió un par de yemas traviesas recorrer el camino de humedad que los líquidos habían dejado entre sus piernas. Se estremeció con violencia.

-¿T-Tadashi? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó, nervioso, y no pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando uno de los dedos comenzó a recorrer el contorno circular de su ano.

Casi se muere cuando le sintió palpitar.

-Agradeces muy pronto, primito- susurró, con un tono que Hiro sólo pudo describir como hambriento-. Apenas estamos empezando.

A su pesar, jadeo de placer cuando la yema del dedo se presionó suavemente sobre su sensible anillo, aunque se resbaló por el exceso de lubricante. El sonido gutural que Tadashi hizo pareció de aprobación.

-Oh, pero mira que desastre tienes aquí. Creo que hasta mojaste la cama.

-Cállate - jadeó, tembloroso y avergonzado, ansioso ante la idea del mayor enterrando sus dedos en él hasta que ya no pudiera saber donde acababa Tadashi y empezaba él.

Sin embargo, cuando ese dedo travieso se enterró en él con cierta violencia, llegando hasta la última de sus falanges, todo su cuerpo se tensó ante un efímero detalle que había olvidado.

Era virgen.

-¡T-Tadashi! ¡Espera! ¡Ngh!- jadeó, aterrado y adolorido ante el intenso dolor que le recorrió por un segundo, antes de que el mayor considerara el utilizar algún ritmo demasiado rudo como el anterior.

El mayor alza la mirada con curiosidad al oír el quejido.

-¿Qué sucede? Sólo fue el primero- dijo, algo molesto. Aunque recapacitó al verle mirarlo aterrado, un terror que sólo era propio de la... -... Oh...

Sabía que el descubrir que su primito, tierno y algo pervertido, era virgen, debería hacerlo sentir horrorizado luego de la forma en que acababa de tratarlo. Sin embargo, ademas de una profunda sorpresa, sólo podía sentir una inmensa felicidad embargarlo ante el revelador detalle.

Adoraba a su pequeño primo, lo amaba. Hiro era virgen, y tenía fantasías en que él lo poseía una y otra vez. ¿Podía ser más perfecto aquello?

Sin duda lo fue cuando los ojos llorosos lo miraron desde abajo, acusadores, adoloridos y tiernos a más no poder.

-¿Oh? ¿Es todo lo que puedes decir?- le echa en cara, indignado y rojo como una luz de navidad.

Tadashi ríe, divertido.

-Es más de lo que tú podrás decir cuando acabe contigo- se burla, antes de deslizar su dedo un poco más adentro, obligando al chico a arquear la columna. Esta vez se aseguró de ser delicado, aunque de igual forma le oyó soltar un ligero gemido de dolor.

Chasqueó la lengua, antes de salir de su interior, elevarlo sin el menor esfuerzo entre sus brazos y girarse, depositándolo con tanta suavidad como pudo en la desastrosa cama. No le pasó por alto la humedad en las sábanas que habían estado debajo de ellos, y no necesitaba echar una mirada a sus jeans para saber que también estaban húmedos, cosa que hizo temblar a su miembro, ansioso.

No entendió la mirada de desesperación que Hiro le dedicó cuando se alejó de él un poco.

-¡N-No!- gritó, desesperado, colocando sus pies sobre la cama al tiempo que trataba de alzarse con sus brazos para verle a los ojos-. No te vayas, no quiero que pares. No me importa si duele, quiero que lo hagas conmigo- se horrorizó al notar su mirada nublada, pero sólo pudo concentrarse en evitar que el sorprendido joven se marchara-. Por favor, Tadashi, quiero que sigas.

La mirada del mayor pasó de la más desconcertada sorpresa al entendimiento en cuestión de un segundo.

Fue menos el tiempo que tardó en volver a cambiar, esta vez a una sonrisa orgullosa y algo maquiavélica. Hiro tembló cuando los ojos del otro recorrieron su cuerpo con lujuria y, sólo entonces, fue consciente de que estaba regalándole la mejor vista de su entrada y sus partes más nobles, brillantes por la humedad.

Se sintió arder, ruborizado como un tomate por la vergüenza. Cuando iba a cerrar sus piernas, una sola orden de Tadashi, ordenándole que se quedara quieto con aquella voz ronca y sublime, bastó para que se petrificara en aquella impúdica posición, sin siquiera atreverse a apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que se lo estaban comiendo a placer.

Su mirada se sentía tan intensa sobre su piel, que casi podía sentirla recorrerla como dedos efímeros sobre él. Se ruborizó aún más al sentir como su miembro comenzaba a alzarse ante la incomodidad de la situación, y odió su cuerpo hormonal por ello.

Sin embargo, pasó de ello cuando, con un sólo movimiento casi desesperado, Tadashi prácticamente se arrancó la blusa negra que llevaba. Se quedó sin aliento al ver los músculos marcados del torso del mayor, para nada similares a la apariencia algo enclenque que sus camisas de niño genio gigantes dejaban entrever. Tadashi estaba marcado desde los hombros, anchos y poderosos, el pecho amplio y duro, y el vientre con seis asombrosos abdominales que harían llorar a cualquiera de la emoción. Su piel, varios tonos más morena que la suya puramente nipona, era perfecta; tan firme que se ajustaba a la dura musculatura como modal a una estatua de Adonis. Al bajar un poco la mirada, descubrió sobre la piel morena y firme de su marcada cadera una cicatriz medianamente larga, que atravesaba la piel de su último abdominal izquierdo, el hueso de su cadera -exquisitamente marcado- y terminaba justo antes del cinturón de su pantalón.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué la visión de esa simple y a la vez peligrosa marca le hizo sentir que estaba caliente como el infierno.

Una sensación efímera, comparada a la que sintió cuando le vio acercarse a él, inclinándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando aferró la suave y casi femenina piel de su pálido muslo con firmeza en sus ásperos dedos.

-T-Tadashi- jadeó, ansioso y avergonzado, con sus ojos fijos en los ojos de león hambriento y caliente de su primo. Le vio relamerse, sintiendo que moría ante la visión de sus labios brillantes por la humedad, antes de bajar su rostro al espacio entre sus piernas.

No a su pene semi erecto.

A su entrada.

Se arqueó sobre la cama cuando sintió la caliente lengua del inventor recorrer su sensible piel, presa de una descarga eléctrica que no había experimentado antes. Sus caderas se mecieron por voluntad propia cuando Tadashi comenzó a lamer sin pudor su anillo, pero fue rápidamente inmovilizado por la mano libre de su primo. Gruñó de frustración al verse sometido, y tembló cuando uno de los dedos de esa mano rozó su miembro duro.

Trató de respirar hondo y relajarse, pero su intento se fue al diablo cuando el mayor succionó ligeramente su piel, antes de hacer presión con su lengua.

Dio un respingo ante la sensación y abrió los ojos de par en par al notar que sus músculos habían cedido un poco.

-¡N-No, Tadashi!- gimió. Aquello era demasiado vergonzoso, y estaba seguro de que no se iba a sentir nada cómodo.

Aunque cambió ligeramente de idea cuando, en vez de la lengua de Tadashi, fue su dedo el que le hizo vibrar desde adentro, con fuerza, deslizándose sin problemas en su estrecho y ahora húmedo interior.

-¿Qué creíste que iba a hacer?- la voz burlona del mayor llegó hasta sus oídos y Hiro se sintió morir de vergüenza.

-N-Nada- mintió, aunque la forma en que se cubrió la cara con ambas manos le delató tristemente. Tadashi rio, divertido por la imaginación e inexperiencia de su primo. Sin mencionar que la ternura que le estaba causando era demasiada para su pobre cuerpo.

Un gemido, y esa ternura se volvió algo más oscuro.

-¿No duele?- preguntó, empujando con firme cuidado su dedo, frotando contra las cálidas paredes. Hiro volvió a gemir por el acto, y Tadashi se mordió el labio al sentir las estrechas paredes presionarse sobre su índice.

Nunca antes había estado con un virgen, y debía admitir que la idea de ser el primero en hacer gemir de aquella manera a Hiro, o hacerle experimentar todo ese placer nuevo, era muy atractiva.

Tanto, que ni loco dejaría ir la oportunidad.

Hiro negó con la cabeza en respuesta, y tembló cuando sintió al mayor retirar su dedo. Iba a soltar un improperio, indignado, cuando el dedo regresó, acompañado de un segundo.

Se arqueó ante la descarga eléctrica que recibió. Los dedos de Tadashi eran callosos, y su carne inexplorada parecía inmoralmente sensible a ellos, tanto que la sola presencia le hacia estrecharse con fuerza de una forma demasiado obvia hasta para él.

Los dedos se removieron y separaron con firmeza, abriendo su carne sin temor y sacándole un grito ahogado. El estiramiento era doloroso, ardía, pero de alguna manera seguía excitado con los toques.

Y quería más, desde luego.

-Otro- jadeó, inconscientemente, y sintió los movimientos de Tadashi titubear un momento. Cuando volvió a empujarlos en su interior, tembló ante la sensación de la humedad rebosando allí. Por un segundo, las imágenes mentales de las palabras del mayor llenaron su mente y su espalda se arqueó en anticipación-. Otro, Tadashi.

-Dolerá- murmuró, abriendo sus dedos con insistencia, sintiendo como ese cálido interior lo succionaba-. Debes dejarme hacerlo bien.

-T-Tadashi- lloriqueó, meciendo sus caderas para incentivarlo.

Para su desgracia, o fortuna, cuando se trataba de cuidar a su primo, el mayor era inflexible.

-No, Hiro- empujó con fuerza, robándole un gritito de placer al menor. Si no podía hacer que desistiera -porque con lo terco que es sabía que no lo haría- al menos lograría que lo olvidara... Con un poco de juego sucio de por medio.

Hiro abrió su boca para volver a insistir, más de ella sólo salió un ahogado gemido de placer cuando aquellos dedos gruesos y largos volvieron a embestirlo, rozando con precisión de neurocirujano cada punto que sobrecargaba su sistema nervioso y le hacía arquearse de placer. Aunque, en ese momento, cada célula de su cuerpo era tan sensible que podía volverlo loco.

Los dedos de Tadashi comenzaron a hacer movimientos circulares y, para su sorpresa, se descubrió a si mismo abriendo las piernas tanto como fuera posible para dejarle entrar.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada cuando oyó al moreno gruñir y entrar ya sin esfuerzo en su interior. Se le erizó la piel cuando sus dedos se retiraron con lentitud exasperante de él, antes de recorrer el resbaladizo y empapado espacio entre su ano y su miembro erecto y olvidado, empapando sus dedos en la mezcla de fluidos.

Su ano resintió por un segundo al nuevo invasor, pero cuando entró no dudó en presionarse, ansioso por sentirlo dentro y duro. Cuando gimió como si estuviera a punto de llegar, oyó la risa de Tadashi desde el espacio entre sus piernas.

-Esa voz que tienes es asombrosa. Estoy duro como una piedra con sólo tus gemidos- comentó, con clara malicia en su voz. Hiro se sintió embargado por la sorpresa y el bochorno, aunque de igual manera bajo la mirada para fulminarlo con ella.

Estaba seguro de que, a pesar de sus mejillas rojas como la sangre y el placer que lo delataba en sus ojos, cualquier persona a la que le dedicara una de sus famosas miradas, esas que parecían gritar que iban a lanzarte una orda de robots asesinos si no te retractabas, se hubiera, al menos, estremecido.

Tadashi, maldito fuera, no era cualquier persona, y muy pagado de si mismo, la única reacción que tuvo fue esbozar la sonrisa ladina más malditamente sensual que existiera, guiñarle un ojo con descaro y lanzarle un beso, antes de abrir sus dedos en su apretado y húmedo interior. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, excitado e indignado por partes iguales, y su miembro le recordó su existencia con un doloroso tirón.

Irónicamente, aún en aquella situación, la apuesta llegó a su mente y desistió de la idea de masturbarse.

Sin embargo, cuando los dedos del mayor variaron el ángulo en el que se curvaban, tocaron un punto que le hizo arquearse con fuerza hacía adelante, gimiendo con un hilo de voz el nombre de su acompañante. Fue presa de una oleada de placer tan intensa y absoluta que por un segundo todo a su alrededor se desdibujó y pudo ver pequeñas motitas en las cosas. Tensó sus músculos hasta que le dolieron en respuesta a la asombrosa sensación, y no había forma, debido a su unión principalmente, que aquello le pasara por alto a Tadashi.

Sonrió, sintiéndose como un león que tiene a su presa atrapada, y disfrutó con deleite del espectáculo volviendo a repetirse cuando volvió a golpear, con más fuerza, en su próstata.

-T-Tada...- Hiro no pudo terminar de llamarlo, embargado por una oleada de placer aplastante cada vez que aquellos dedos hábiles le tocaban. Era claro que sabía lo que hacía, y que no pararía aunque le rogara.

Su miembro goteaba nuevamente, adolorido e hinchado como antes de que Tadashi llegará, incluso se sentía peor. Su piel, su sangre, hervía cada vez que los dedos de su primo entraban en él. Se sentía como si miles de orgasmos explotaran bajo su piel cuando tocaba aquel punto.

Tadashi se relamió al ver al menor temblar y arquearse cada vez que lo tocaba en el lugar justo, deslizando sin pudor sus dedos en ese interior húmedo y cálido. Le dedicó una mirada a la entrada de Hiro, extasiado al ver como se abría y cerraba sobre sus dedos, humedeciéndose abundantemente entre los líquidos que hacían un desastre entre sus piernas.

Sonrió al notar el tono rosado y brillante de su entradita, que contrastaba tiernamente con la palidez de su cuerpo. La piel de sus piernas era pálida, no nívea como la de sus tíos, pero sin duda de un color que parecía más un especie de canela delicado al moreno de sus dedos, contrastando claramente aún en la semi penumbra de la habitación.

No había luz alguna encendida en el apartamento, y las tonalidades de las cosas a su alrededor se volvían azuladas y naranjas por las luces artificiales que llegaban desde la ventana con cortinas abiertas.

El interior de Hiro se presionó con fuerza cuando volvió a embestir sobre su próstata, y se deleitó al ver abundantes gotas de pre-seminal deslizarse por el rígido miembro del muchacho.

-Tadashi- le llamó, en un hilo de voz suplicante, y de inmediato fue fuertemente embestido por esos dedos ásperos. Sintió sus testículos tensarse ante un estremecimiento que le hizo arquear el cuerpo, y no pudo evitar que sus jadeos se volvieran obscenamente constantes y erráticos-. Por dios, Tadashi.

Los dedos del mayor se abrieron con fuerza en su interior, y él mismo se sorprendió al gemir de puro placer ante el estiramiento, excitado.

-Es mi parecer ¿O ya no duele?- le pinchó el mayor, tratando de burlarse. Sin embargo, ver los ojos castaños vidriosos y perdidos por el placer, la boca entre abierta y húmeda, el pecho subir y bajar de forma descontrolada por culpa de su respiración, aun bajo la playera, se le hacía algo sublime, demasiado precioso como para siquiera pensar en reírse de él. El placer de Hiro era auténtico, su deseo lo era. Estremecimientos sacudían su cuerpo inexperto con sólo acariciar su cadera con las yemas de los dedos o frotar con un poco de fuerza en su interior.

Cada caricia, estaba seguro, lo llenaba de asombro de la misma forma que de deseo, sus palabras, oír su voz, le erizaba por completo la piel, y no quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si lo tomaba en su boca, o corría el riesgo de eyacular sólo con la idea.

-Creo que lo imaginas- jadeó, azorado. Acto seguido, volvió a arquearse ante el placer. Tadashi rio entre dientes, antes de bajar y dar un suave beso sobre su mismo tembloroso.

Cuando dejó de sacar sus dedos en embestidas y se ensañó cruelmente en el punto directo sobre su próstata, realizando firmes caricias en forma de círculos en sus paredes internas, el gemido que emitió el menor de seguro habría sacado un buen susto a sus ruidosos vecinos.

-T-Tadaahhh- no pudo hacer más que el intento de llamarlo cuando el placer comenzó a inundarlo como si fuera agua a una tina repleta, dejándole apenas suficiente cordura como para abrir su boca ampliamente y permitir que el oxígeno continuara llegando a su organismo. No fue consciente de que se estaba retorciendo de placer como una anguila hasta que Tadashi le mordió con ferocidad la errática cadera -sacándole un grito ahogado y excitado- y trató de detenerlo con una mano, más no había nada que pudiera mantener su cuerpo quieto mientras llegaba al límite de la locura.

Hasta que se arqueó, con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y sintió su miembro adolorido correrse por segunda vez, caliente, húmedo y glorioso, mientras él cerraba los ojos con fuerza y aferraba sus manos temblorosas a la almohada sobre la que descansaba. Por un segundo, casi creyó que hasta su sangre bajaba por su cuerpo para salir de él.

Mientras se corría, sintió con deleite como Tadashi continuaba dando duras caricias a su próstata, firme, provocando que su orgasmo se extendiera de forma irreal, soltando calientes chorros de abundante semen que manchaba su vientre tenso y las manos de su primo.

Sentía sus piernas temblar como gelatina en espasmos frenéticos, mientras sus caderas se agitaban con movimientos pélvicos que ni siquiera sabía que podía realizar, mientras esos dedos hábiles continuaban hundiéndose en su interior sin pausa. Se apretó con fuerza sobre ellos, siendo muy consciente de que su desvergonzado cuerpo estaba succionándolos en contracciones impúdicas que le obligaban a jadear.

Cuando el último torrente de semen salió de su cuerpo, por fin relajó sus facciones, y se dejó caer en la cama, con la respiración descontrolada y el pulso desbocado, sintiendo su cuerpo arquearse en pequeños espasmos que no podía controlar.

Tadashi se relamió al contemplar el rostro exhausto y satisfecho de Hiro sobre la cama. Su cabello, de un oscuro tan intenso que a veces parecía tener destellos azules, estaba regado sobre la almohada como noche liquida, más agitado que de costumbre y pegándose al dulce rostro de su dueño, enmarcando el intenso rojo que aún bañaba sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Sus labios rojos estaban entreabiertos, jadeando suavemente, más relajado que la intensa expresión de placer que tenía mientras se corría. Debía admitir que era el orgasmo más intenso que hubiera presenciado nunca, tan sincero y explosivo, tan prolongado, que hasta le tenía un poco de envidia al menor por estar disfrutando mientras él se moría dentro de la cárcel de sus pantalones.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser él, y no con sus dedos, quien estuviera embistiendo a Hiro hasta el borde de la inconciencia, a quien succionara con gula y quien le hubiera regalado aquel orgasmo extraordinario.

"Y sin tocarse. Vaya" decir que estaba celoso de si mismo era idiota... Pero no era secreto para nadie que Hiro siempre lo volvía un idiota.

Hiro entreabrió los ojos, mostrándole esas gemas de chocolate intenso tan conocidas para él, aunque tan llenas de deseo, tan nubladas de placer, que casi no podía reconocerlas.

El que no las reconociera, claro, no quería decir que no le encantaran. La profunda inyección de testosterona que recibió ante esa mirada ida y plagada de deseo era clara prueba de ello.

Y el duro tirón en su entrepierna fue firme testimonio de que aquello no acababa aún.

Se relamió los labios, hambriento y severo, antes de erguirse del suelo sobre el que estaba arrodillado e inclinarse sobre el menor, sintiendo sus articulaciones quejarse un poco por la prolongada posición. De repente, el menor se estremeció y pareció centrarse un poco entre todo el eco del placer que aún recorría su cuerpo.

Hiro pasó saliva pesadamente, sintiendo su cuerpo laxo por el orgasmo comenzar a, literalmente, bullir ante la mirada del mayor mientras se inclinaba sobre él con enloquecedora lentitud.

No había podido ver la mirada que sus ojos le dedicaban mientras lo tocaba la primera vez, y apenas había podido ser consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba la segunda. Pero no le cabía duda de que, al menos un poco, debían tener del brillo hambriento, animal, que ahora volvía sus ojos aún más oscuros mientras recorría su cuerpo. Su intensa mirada se sentía como fuego sobre su piel, incluso sobre la que aún estaba cubierta, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse y estrechar ligeramente la mirada ante ella. Era la primera vez que veía un brillo tan deseoso, tan hambriento, en los ojos de su primo, quien cuando se lastimaba corría a desinfectar la herida en vez de burlarse de él.

Si no supiera a que se debía aquella mirada sobre él, si no pudiera ver los atisbos de deseo y cariño en el fondo de ese mar chocolate, de esas pupilas dilatadas a más no poder, creería que su cuerpo le gritaba que estaba en peligro.

Y su cuerpo lo hacía, pero este era un peligro del que no quería escapar. Esta era una hoguera que, deseaba, lo redujera a cenizas. Y esa adrenalina que se disparó en sus venas cuando sintió las cálidas yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de su vientre era para todo, menos para huir.

Tadashi se deleitó en el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo del menor cuando enredó su blusa roja entre sus dedos, excusa perfecta para tocar con descaro aquella piel pálida y suave. Comenzó a subir sus manos por su piel, arrastrando la odiada playera con él, descubriendo lentamente cada centímetro de ese vientre plano que constantemente se agitaba por su toque. Se relamió los labios al sentir la suavidad del cuerpo de su primo, y se sorprendió al descubrir que era tan suave como la piel que rodeaba un durazno maduro.

Hiro se estremeció nuevamente al ver la lengua de Tadashi deslizarse de esa forma tan sensual sobre su boca, dejando un brillo propio de la humedad sobre sus labios rojizos, evidente gracias a la luz que entraba de la calle. ¿Cómo podía verse tan masculino cuando tenía una boca como aquella, tan roja y rellena? Maldición. Él hace un buen rato que parecía una adolescente caliente e inexperta que se deshacía en suspiros entre sus manos.

Con un fuerte sonrojo, recordó que si era un adolescente caliente e inexperto en sus manos, y, por acto reflejo, se mordió el labio, excitado, sólo para soltarlo un momento después.

El gesto llamó la atención de Tadashi, quien se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir por primera vez cada asomo de suave piel de su primo. Sin embargo, su mirada se posó sobre los labios del chico al verlo morderse, y sintió una fuerte descarga de deseo recorrerlo al ver esos labios rojos, entreabiertos y brillantes a unos escasos treinta centímetros de su rostro, tan rellenitos, tan seductores.

Entonces, con el horror de quien se ha descubierto cometiendo una falta, Tadashi recordó que no había besado en ningún instante esa boca de ensueño, ni había recorrido con su lengua la marcada forma de corazón de su labio superior, ni la curva del inferior, un tanto más relleno.

Hiro se ruborizó aún más si podía al ver la mirada que el mayor le estaba dando a su boca, como si acabará de encontrar el platillo más delicioso en una mesa de manjares, y tragó saliva de forma deliberada.

Los ojos del mayor, oscurecidos por el deseo, eran lo más parecido a ver los ojos de un león acechando una presa indefensa, y la comparación no podría haberle parecido más correcta si de repente Tadashi le saltaba al cuello y comenzaba a morder su carne sensible.

Suspiró ante la imagen mental, tal vez dándole un tinte más erótico del que pretendía, y se estremeció cuando los dedos del mayor volvieron a moverse, dejando marcadas sendas de calor sobre su piel húmeda y sensible.

Se separó un poco de la cama y alzó los brazos, permitiendo que su primo le quitara la última prenda que lo cubría, y el ser consciente de que estaba desnudo frente a él logró cohibirlo y excitarlo de maneras iguales. Sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió a Tadashi subirse a la cama y recostarse sobre su cuerpo sensible, y nunca antes fue tan consciente de cuan grande era el mayor. El cuerpo que, estúpidamente, había creído enclenque y de extremidades demasiado largas no podía ser lo más parecido a perfección hecha carne que nunca hubiera visto. Sus espaldas eran anchas y fuertes y, al igual que sus hombros, podían cubrirlo sin ningún problema. Su cuello era largo, pero grueso y masculino, con una nuez de Adán que invitaba a morderla con deleite. Sus brazos y piernas no eran finos como hubiera creído antes, sino que eran robustos y fuertes al igual que sus manos, lo suficiente como para tomar sus respetables sesenta kilos de peso -que sinceramente, salvo por su trasero y cabeza, no sabía donde estaban- y moverlos como si fuera una pluma, moldearlos en fuego puro y reducirlos a una tiritante masa de nervios y suspiros. Y su piel, por dios, su piel de pecador, tan oscura, firme y tersa a la vez, cubriendo esa musculatura asombrosa de forma tan descarada. Lo que daría él por ser esa piel si podía estar todo el día pegado a Tadashi, o llevar sobre sí ese aroma masculino y ardiente, oculto tras alguna botella de perfume Kevin. Más aún, lo que daría por poder tocarla y morderla hasta el cansancio, por marcarla...

Ardiendo en deseo sólo por el recorrido, se aferró con una mano al fuerte hombro izquierdo del mayor, cuyo brazo soportaba parte de su peso cerca del cuello de Hiro, y presionó un poco. Suspiró al sentir la dureza de sus músculos bajo sus dedos y tembló cuando el moreno llevó su otro brazo sobre su cabeza, soportando su peso en el codo flexionado, acercando más su cuerpo al de Hiro, sin apartar sus ojos de fuego de su rostro ruborizado y enternecedor, mirándolo con una seriedad digna de la excitación del momento.

Sintió su miembro dar una punzada cuando vio la curiosidad brillar en los ojos tiernos y deseosos -en una mezcla imposible- de su primo, y el fuego no dudó en calentar su cuerpo cuando la suave palma de su mano libre bajó a acariciar su pectoral con una lentitud demasiado peligrosa... Para él, claro.

-Hiro- lo llamó, y sus ojos cálidos y curiosos buscaron los suyos. Vio como se relamía los labios, tal vez un impulso ante la forma en que, sabía, lo estaba mirando, y eso sólo logró enardecerlo aún más al ver ese brillo húmedo en su suave piel- ¿Te han besado alguna vez?

La pregunta, demasiado directa para lo que Tadashi acostumbraba, le hizo boquear al tomarlo por sorpresa. Cerró la boca y tragó saliva, antes de bajar la mirada un poco, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el sonrojo que ya parecía normal en su rostro.

-N-No- admitió, apenado. Pero, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Se había graduado de secundaria a los quince años, había terminado la universidad con honores a los dieciocho, y ahora, a los diecinueve, haciendo su segunda carrera universitaria para graduarse en robótica, no podía decirse que no tenía unos cuantos logros en su historial... Pero, entre ellos, aún siendo lindo y algo seductor, no estaba ese pequeño detalle que, cualquiera, ya hubiera tachado de su lista hace tiempo.

Ni. Un. Puto. Beso.

Si cualquiera en su clase lo supiera, las burlas y los rumores no tardarían en salir disparados por los pasillos del campus. Ni siquiera él podía considerar que, con diecinueve años, el nunca haber dado un beso fuera normal, pero lo que sucede es que nunca nadie, ni una chica, ni un chico, había despertado en él curiosidad suficiente como para querer siquiera imaginarse besándolo. Las chicas que conocía, las amigas que compartía con su primo, no le atraían y, aunque las consideraba hermosas e interesantes, se sentían más como hermanas mayores que como mujeres para él.

Y, mientras nunca nadie había despertado curiosidad en él, en sólo cuestión de cinco segundos, la pregunta de su primo había despertado un poderoso deseo en él, que se traducía en un evidente cosquilleo sobre sus labios, tan fuerte que no pudo reprimir volver a relamerse.

Los ojos de Tadashi refulgieron nuevamente ante la acción.

No le pasó por alto la pena de su primo al confesar ese secreto que, para él, significaba una absoluta felicidad que rayaba en lo incoherente. Reprimió la sonrisa enternecida que le despertó la forma en que el muchacho bajaba la mirada, avergonzado y, lento, se acercó a su rostro, rosando la punta de su pequeña nariz con la suya, sintiéndole temblar de una forma demasiado tierna en respuesta.

-Y...- comenzó, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre sus labios entreabiertos, mirándole fijamente a los ojos cuando lo miró con algo parecido a temor y anhelo entremezclados de una forma que le derritió por dentro- ¿Puedo ser yo el primero?

Sus labios casi se rosaron al hablar, y Hiro tembló de pies a cabeza ante la voz del mayor, en apariencia calma, pero que dejaba entrever su deseo en la gravedad de su tono. Ahogó un gemido de deseo ante la pregunta y, sintiendo el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que casi parecía que saldría de su pecho, se relamió para hablar.

-Si...- su tono fue casi desesperado, y la risa ronca y gutural que soltó el mayor por ello se le hizo de lo más cruel-. Si, Tadashi, por favor.

Hiro rogándole debía ser lo más excitante que hubiera oído en su vida. Ni siquiera los gemidos de la más chillona de las chicas con la que se hubiera acostado pudieron prenderle fuego como el tono de su pequeño primo, agudo y sincero, mientras le pedía que lo besara.

Por lo general, Tadashi complacería el pedido de inmediato, pero, por ser una ocasión y persona especiales, se daría el tiempo para enseñarle a su primito los pequeños secretos de un beso... Empezando por exasperarlo.

En cuanto tuvo luz verde, rosó con delicadeza sus labios con los suyos, en un contacto efímero que murió apenas llegó. Tadashi sonrió ante el suave resoplido de impaciencia del menor, y le pareció la mar de tierno que cerrara sus ojos desde el primer momento.

Él, negándose a perder alguna de las reacciones de Hiro, los mantenía entreabiertos, mirándolo desde una falsa somnolencia que era pura pasión.

Volvió a llevar sus labios hasta los del chico, maravillándose de su suavidad cuando atrapó el inferior entre los suyos y succionó con suavidad, llevándose un estremecimiento del estudiante.

Cuando volvió a besarlo, esta vez presionando su boca completamente antes de liberarlo, Hiro abrió sus ojos levemente también, hallándose con la pasión en la mirada entreabierta del mayor y destilando impaciencia y anhelo en la suya. Tadashi sonrió levemente al leer el insulto implícito en la mirada presurosa del menor, y sacó su lengua, delineando lenta y sensualmente la forma de sus labios, haciéndole suspirar ante el cosquilleo que eso despertó en su piel. Volvió a succionar su labio inferior, esta vez sintiendo como los labios del otro temblaban bajo los suyos y sus manos presionaban sus hombros, instándolo a acercarse más.

-Tadashi, por favor- volvió a rogar, y el aludido gruñó antes de morder su labio tembloroso e hinchado, pegando su cuerpo por completo al tiritante y espigado de su primo.

La piel de Tadashi era fuego junto a la suya, y nunca fue tan consciente de lo debilucho que era como cuando sus músculos de roca se presionaron sobre su vientre plano y apenas marcado o su pecho tembloroso. Tadashi lo lamió otra vez, antes de mover un poco sus caderas sobre él, causando que la caricia se extendiera por todo su cuerpo y cada pedazo de piel en contacto con él ardiera en deseos de ser tocada.

Y, como estaba desnudo, eso abarcaba... Todo su cuerpo.

Jadeó, ansioso, y alzó su rostro para poder besar por fin a su primo, más éste echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, colocando sus labios carnosos lejos de su alcance. Soltó un gruñido frustrado al notar la sonrisa divertida y el ligero reproche en los ojos del mayor. Suspiró, enfurruñado, y volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama, aunque presionó sus piernas en las del otro, negándose a ceder otro centímetro.

Como todo con Tadashi, sería a su manera.

Él sonrió enternecido, antes de volver a adquirir un semblante serio y acercar su boca a la del menor. Sentirla temblar bajo la suya era una tentación tan fuerte, que por un segundo creyó ser él el que acabaría exasperado, y no el menor.

Al menos, hasta que le sintió clavar sus dientes en su labio inferior, para luego succionarlo. Gruñó ante la deliciosa mezcla de dolor y placer, pero como castigo, llevó su mano izquierda, situada junto a su cuello, hasta el revuelto cabello azabache del menor y jaló con fuerza. El menor jadeó por el dolor, y Tadashi creyó que no había nada más sensual que oírlo jadear de sorpresa y sentir su cálido aliento sobre su boca.

Pero se equivocó, porque definitivamente nada podía ganarle a la sensación de aquel delicado cuerpo arqueándose contra él, restregando su piel desnuda y suave contra su vientre en una forma demasiado obvia de tentarlo...

Y demasiado efectiva.

Un sonido gutural reverberó en la garganta del mayor ante el atrevido movimiento del menor y, ayudándose de la mano que sostenía su cabello, empujó su rostro sonrojado contra el suyo, apoderándose de esos labios carnosos e hinchados, sensuales a más no poder.

El sonido que soltó Hiro, también gutural, fue lo más parecido a un grito de victoria que hubiera realizado nunca. Tadashi tomó sus labios con hambre, moviéndose con lentitud pero no por ello falto de pasión, mientras él sólo podía aferrarse a sus espaldas y tiritar de placer, temiendo que volviera a alejarse.

Tadashi lo había masturbado, había estado dentro de él, le había hecho alcanzar el orgasmo de dos formas completamente diferentes e igual de intensas. Un simple beso no podía ser mucho mejor ¿No?

Claro que podía. En un beso no había el grado de placer que en una masturbación, claro, pero dios sabía que la forma en que los labios de su primo lo tocaban, succionaban los suyos y lo lamían era tan sublime, que lo tenían lo suficientemente sensible como para que cada pequeño rose propiciara una nueva erección.

Se retorció de excitación cuando la mano que jalaba de su cabello se relajó y descendió suavemente entre sus oscuras hebras, para sostener su nuca al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior con delicadeza, jalando un poco de él antes de soltarlo.

Hiro abrió la boca para quejarse, y de inmediato sintió la cálida lengua del mayor adentrarse en su boca, lenta y segura, recorriendo cada centímetro hasta toparse con la suya. Gimió cuando Tadashi enredó su lengua con la suya, provocándola con ligeros golpecitos, y no dudó en tratar de seguirlo.

Sonrió cuando sintió la lengua de Hiro tratar de imitarlo con algo similar a desesperación. No se tenía que ser un genio para ver la inexperiencia en los movimientos algo torpes y demasiado rápidos, pero esa torpeza sólo lograba que el chico pareciera aún más tierno ante sus ojos. Acarició la suave y húmeda nuca con calma, y de inmediato sintió un suspiro del menor dentro del beso; con delicadeza, sin apuros, volvió a mover su lengua dentro del beso, envolviendo la del menor y atrayéndola hacia él. Se sintió derretir al sentir las manos del chico temblar ligeramente en su espalda, y nunca fue tan consciente del pulso del muchacho como en ese instante, mientras sentía su corazón desbocado contra su pecho.

Succionó su lengua, y de inmediato sintió al menor temblar y buscar la suya de nuevo. La sorpresa lo embargó cuando sintió los dientes de Hiro morderlo apenas, antes de lamer la zona y succionarlo de igual manera que él.

El beso era húmedo y caliente, a la vez que de alguna forma podían sentir cariño en la dedicación de cada movimiento. Hiro era inexperto, pero la forma en que recorría su espalda con dulces caricias o se abrazaba a él cuando alguna sensación le hacía estremecer delataban la ternura del momento. Mientras tanto, Tadashi era pura dedicación y calor. Se esmeraba en cada lento rose, en cada suave succión, por enseñar al muchacho los movimientos y a disfrutar de ellos. Cuando mordía, sólo para oír los jadeos sorprendidos del menor, se aseguraba de acariciar la sensible nuca, causando que Hiro se estremeciera entre suspiros ante las sendas de calor que dejaban las yemas de los dedos sobre su piel.

Cuando Tadashi profundizó el beso, acercando el rostro de Hiro hacia él de cierta forma posesiva que fascinó al menor, Hiro separó sus piernas instintivamente, y el moreno no tardó en empotrarse contra él, maravillándose en la forma en que sus cuerpos coincidían perfectamente, casi como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

Hiro jadeó dentro del beso al sentir su miembro semi erecto ser presionado por el vientre duro del mayor, y un fogonazo de deseo le recorrió al sentir la marcada dureza que representaba la erección de su primo contra su pelvis y muslo.

Era vagamente consciente del hilo de saliva que se deslizaba por su mejilla cada vez que separaban sus labios un segundo, pero, en aquella oportunidad, no podía importarle menos. Lo único de lo que realmente era consciente era de la boca del mayor sobre la suya, del calor de su cuerpo contra su piel desnuda y de las deliciosas caricias que daba a su nuca mientras se comía su boca con una lentitud cargada de pasión que le estaba volviendo loco.

Mordió su labio inferior con deleite, disfrutando de su suave textura, antes de separarse un poco del menor, que frunció el ceño y gimoteó ante la perdida.

-Dashi- gruñó, con sus ojos cerrados, y el aludido arqueó las cejas, sorprendió al oír el apodo con el que siempre lo llamaba de niños. Sonrió, ladino, antes de inclinarse y lamer suavemente su labio inferior, sintiéndole temblar.

Volvió a alejarse, disfrutando de la postal que le regalaba su primo. Sus labios estaban hinchados y rojos por los besos, cubiertos por una abundante humedad que los hacía ver más apetitosos aún. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, y su respiración estaba otra vez agitada, mientras la suya apenas se había alterado un poco. Nota mental, enseñarle a Hiro a respirar por la nariz en un beso, ya que es un genio para todo menos para sobrevivir.

Sonriendo con ternura ante sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, llevó la mano con la que había estado acariciando su nuca hasta su frente perlada por el sudor, retirando los cabellos que se habían pegado allí. El menor suspiró ante el delicioso fresco que le llegó, y entreabrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar al mayor con su mirada vidriosa. Tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces hasta que lo logró.

Se ruborizó al notar la intensa mirada que Tadashi le dedicaba. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de forma curiosa en la oscuridad imperfecta de la habitación, dando un toque dorado al intenso chocolate, similar al que estarían proyectando los suyos. Hiro arqueó las cejas, sorprendido por el curioso tono brillante y no pudo evitar creer que era una imagen hermosa, aún con lo cursi que eso sonaba. Su mandíbula era amplia y angulosa; sus pómulos eran altos y masculinos, con pequeñas pinceladas de rubor en ellos. El cabello eternamente pulcro y peinado se deslizaba en pequeños mechones sobre su frente algo húmeda. Su nariz era un poco más grande que la suya, pero ya ni siquiera se fijaba en esos detalles, pues desde el mismo momento en que notó la forma en que Tadashi se volvía un chico alto y medianamente fornido, y él permanecía con la piel suave de un niño, un rostro más bien en forma de corazón y unos ojos demasiado grandes para su rostro, supo que comparaciones entre su primo y él siempre serían una patada a su orgullo masculino.

Tadashi es grande, sorpresivamente musculoso, tierno y seductor en sus besos, pero una bestia a la hora de darle placer. Se estremeció al recordar los rudos toques del mayor sobre su cuerpo y sus besos apasionados.

Posó su vista en el marcado torso del mayor, y no pudo evitar alzar una mano, sin siquiera haberlo ordenado, para posarla sobre el pectoral izquierdo del mayor. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al sentir los latidos del corazón de su primo algo alterados, y el pequeño estremecimiento que le recorrió.

-Eres musculoso- comentó, evidenciando lo obvio, mientras deslizaba lentamente su mano por el marcado pecho, sintiendo la tersidad de su piel bajo sus dedos. Se ruborizó un poco al oír un gruñido de aprobación del mayor-. ¿Éstos son los resultados de trabajar con maquinaria pesada?

Tadashi rio, divertido por la pregunta. Tomó la mano del menor y la presionó delicadamente con la suya, antes de deslizarla hasta el hombro del menor, acunándolo en su palma.

-Si fuera por mi trabajo, sería un nerd escuálido aún- comentó, bajando su mano por la suave piel de su primo, delineando lentamente su silueta-. Cuando me frustro en mi trabajo, o estoy bloqueado con un nuevo proyecto, suelo hacer ejercicio para despejarme. Ya sabes, salgo a correr, voy al gimnasio, al final del día, cuando gasto la energía suficiente, suelo tener alguna idea nueva.

Hiro asintió, reprimiendo un estremecimiento al sentir la caricia de sus ásperos dedos sobre su piel sensible y desnuda. Perecía una buena idea, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su primo había estado tan frustrado últimamente.

Sin embargo, no pudo realizar la pregunta cuando sintió al mayor erguirse sobre sus rodillas y sumar su otra mano a su caricia, recorriendo sus costados lentamente, acariciando su plano vientre con los pulgares, haciéndole estremecer y arquearse en un ofrecimiento involuntario de su cuerpo.

Tadashi sonrió ante la reacción del menor. Arqueó las cejas, curioso, al detectar un pequeño ensanchamiento en sus caderas, aunque nunca como las de una mujer, claro, pero ese detalle le llevó a redescubrir el cuerpo espigado y esbelto de su primo.

Su rostro, eternamente aniñado y tierno, se caracterizaba por sus ojos grandes y brillantes, casi dorados dentro de la luz de la habitación, por sus labios turgentes y en forma de corazón y unas cejas pobladas enmarcaban su rostro curiosamente ruborizado y apenado ante su mirada. Su comisura izquierda se elevó un poco al notar la forma en que su nuez de Adán bailó en su cuello al tragar saliva, claramente nervioso. Ese cuello, fino y largo, era delicado, besarlo debía ser una maravilla, un placer que, desde luego, no se negaría. Sus hombros eran finos, masculinos pero más delicados que los suyos. Su pecho y vientre estaban apenas marcados por una fina musculatura que, para su sorpresa, le resultaba tremendamente sensual al ser recubierta por esa piel cremosa y suave. Sus piernas eran largas en comparación a su cuerpo y curiosamente carnosas, con muslos suaves y redondeados, que se veían endemoniadamente bien cuando estremecimientos nerviosos los recorrían. Pudo sentir como sus piernas se abrazaban aún más a él cuando, al llegar a su cadera, lo tomó con firmeza y jaló de él hacia sí, pegando sus muslos suaves a la tela de su jean negro. Sentirlo estremecerse contra él le hizo relamerse, y no pudo evitar el pensar en bajar por toda esa suave piel virgen, haciéndolo estremecer y gemir de placer, marcando cada centímetro como de su propiedad con sus labios y dientes. Y, por la forma en que Hiro se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, algo en su mirada debió dejarle muy claros sus pensamientos.

El aliento escapó de sus labios en un jadeo apenas perceptible cuando, para su asombro, descubrió la suavidad y redondez de las nalgas del menor. Tragó saliva y, echando mano de su escaso autocontrol para no dar vuelta a Hiro en ese momento y comenzar a morderlo como una bestia, recorrió la piel inexplorada con lentitud, notando su sedosidad asombrosa y la voluptuosidad de cada una. Hiro se estremeció entre sus manos cuando lo apretó con firmeza y él no pudo reprimir un gruñido de aprobación al notar su firmeza entre sus dedos.

-T-Tadashi- el menor lo llamó, asombrado por el atrevimiento de su primo, y no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como sus dedos callosos presionaban su trasero nuevamente, en un agarre prolongado y posesivo que, de alguna manera, le resultaba excitante-. Tadashi, vas a dejar marcas.

Y, conociendo su piel como lo hacía, no le cabía la menor duda de ello. Su piel no era blanca, pero si tan suave que hasta le resultaba estúpido. Se marcaba de nada, sólo con una ligera presión ya se ganaba un cardenal rojizo para el resto del día y, en verano, incluso llegaba a parecer que le habían dado una golpiza el día anterior sólo por jugar un rato al vóley.

En una ocasión, mientras estaba holgazaneando con los chicos, Fred quiso que lo acompañara a comprar unos refrescos. Ante la insistencia de su amigo, aceptó a regañadientes y, cuando por fin se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con toda la modorra que existía junto a su enérgico amigo, éste le dio una nalgada para que se moviera. Aunque le sorprendió, el golpe no le dolió ni nada por el estilo y solamente empujó a Fred para reír juntos y seguir caminando. Esa misma noche, mientras se vestía luego de una ducha, pudo apreciar para su sorpresa las marcas de cinco dedos y la palma de una mano en su nalga izquierda, en un lindo y brillante color azulado.

Le recriminó a Fred por ella al día siguiente, molesto, ganándose solamente una mirada asombrada de sus compañeros ante la frase "Me marcaste todo el culo ayer, imbécil" y una carcajada del rubio que sólo logró molestarlo más.

Sin embargo, ante la interpretación que Wasabi pareció hacer de sus palabras, estaba seguro de que su trasero había sido vengado de sobra aquella noche, y Fred aprendería a dejar sus manos quietas la próxima.

Un sonido gutural de parte del mayor le hizo volver al presente, sólo para notar, horrorizado, la forma en que Tadashi se aferraba a sus nalgas y lo unía a su pelvis. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentir la dureza de su primo frotarse con ganas contra su trasero.

-Esa es la idea, pequeñín.

Tragó saliva, nervioso. Su vientre se agitó con vida propia cuando Tadashi volvió a inclinarse sobre él y sus labios rosaron los suyos, antes de morderlo con suavidad. Jadeó y entreabrió sus labios apenas, y los del mayor no tardaron en presionarlos, antes de lamer suavemente y buscar su lengua. Hiro suspiró dentro del beso y llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza del otro, ensortijando sus sedosos cabellos en sus dedos temblorosos.

No pudo reprimir el espasmo que arqueó su columna cuando Tadashi volvió a presionar sus nalgas con cierta posesión, mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al sentir la dureza del torso de su primo contra él. Su lengua se movía con maestría dentro de su boca, empujando la suya, danzando y combatiendo por el control del beso aún cuando ya tenía dueño, calentando la temperatura en la habitación con cada rose insano. ¿Era normal hallar tanto placer en sobarse de una forma tan vulgar?

Tadashi se alejó, dejando un fino hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, antes de bajar dando efímeros besos por su mentón. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras los labios del mayor se deslizaban lentamente por la curva de su cuello. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza, sintiendo un curioso y familiar cosquilleo nacer allí donde los labios de Tadashi succionaban o su lengua lo tocaba. Su respiración se aceleró cuando los dientes del moreno se hundieron en la piel de la unión entre su cuello y mentón, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir sus callosas manos ascender por la cremosa piel de sus muslos, sintiéndolas sensibles y ansiosas, antes de tomarlo por las rodillas y obligarlo a abrirlas de una forma vergonzosa, si es que hubiera podido notarla. Empujó contra él con suavidad pero firmeza, y jadeó, sorprendido, al sentir la descarga que le recorrió cuando sus miembros erectos se rozaron a través de la tela de su jean. Se arqueó contra él otra vez y le oyó gruñir sobre su cuello, tan oscuro y lleno de placer, antes de succionarlo con fuerza.

Le llamó en medio del deseo, y sintió uno de sus brazos subir y colocarse entre el colchón y su cuerpo, envolviendo su cintura y acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo ardiente.

Tadashi se sintió en el cielo al oír como Hiro volvía a llamarlo en medio del placer cuando volvió a embestirlo, más aún cuando podía ser testigo de cada virginal estremecimiento contra su cuerpo o la forma en que su respiración se agitaba sólo por sus besos.

Mordió nuevamente la suave piel, antes de bajar y morder con ganas la nuez de Adán. Sentía su cuerpo aumentar su temperatura sólo por percibir el aroma a jabón de menta de su primo, acompañado de un olor más básico, más natural, y lleno de excitación que debía ser el aroma propio de su piel. Ese aroma lo hacía sentir hambriento, ansioso de descubrirlo en cada rincón de la cremosa y sensible piel del menor, ansioso por llenarse de él y llenar a su primo del suyo propio hasta que las esencias de ambos no pudieran diferenciarse.

Le oyó jadear cuando su boca se deslizó sobre la unión entre cuello y hombro, ensañándose con gula en la hondonada que allí se formaba. Sonrió mentalmente al sentir las manos es su cabello temblar un poco, antes de aferrarse con fuerza casi dolorosa a él. Como castigo, mordió con algo de firmeza la piel de allí, enrojeciéndola, para luego morder la zona en una caricia casi balsámica que sólo lograba enardecer más al menor.

-Tadashi...- le llamó otra vez, sólo para gemir cuando sintió al mayor gruñir sobre su piel sensible.

Los labios calientes bajaron por su piel, lamiendo y mordiendo sus hombros, antes de ensañarse con sus clavículas, haciéndole estremecer cada vez que succionaba o mordía. Se arqueó involuntariamente cuando sintió ambas manos del mayor ascender por su cuerpo para sostenerlo con firmeza desde la espalda. Descendió un poco más dejando un sendero de humedad sobre la piel de su pecho, un sendero plagado de promesas oscuras y placenteras que hizo gemir a Hiro, mientras cerraba los ojos, entregándose a las deliciosas sensaciones.

Más volvieron a abrirse de inmediato, en su máxima capacidad, cuando los labios de Tadashi envolvieron su pezón izquierdo y succionaron. Un estremecimiento lo agitó con fuerza sobre el colchón y él se echó con brusquedad hacia atrás en la cama, soltando un gritito infantil que odió apenas fue consiente de él.

Sin embargo, más se odió a si mismo cuando notó la mirada pasmada que le estaba brindando el moreno, con un brillo extrañado en sus ojos y sus cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. Sintió sus mejillas arder como si hubiera dos brasas sobre ellas, antes de alejar su vista de él y hundirla en el colchón como si las sábanas blancas fueran lo más curioso que hubiera visto en su vida.

O al menos eso trató, hasta que sintió a Tadashi removerse sobre el colchón y sentarse frente a él. Su rubor aumentó aún más, estaba seguro, al ver entre las pestañas la dureza que marcaba la erección de su primo debajo del jean azul.

Dios santo, eso debía dolerle como el infierno.

-¿Te lastime?- ma pregunta, inesperada y formulada con una voz tan baja, le hizo dar un respingo. Alzó la mirada nuevamente, sorprendido, sólo para notar unas leves pknceladas de rubor en los pómulos de su primo y la preocupación en sus ojos. Aunque aún podía detectar un poco de deseo en el fondo de esas orbes cobrizas.

Tragó saliva, apenado. Tadashi estaba preocupado de haberlo lastimado, cuando solamente se había asustado como un cachorro ante una sensación nueva e intensa. Ahora se sentía un idiota, uno rematado.

-N-No- contestó en un murmullo apenado, bajando la vista de nueva cuenta y abrazándose a si mismo, tratando de ocultarse de la mirada del mayor-. Me... Sorprendiste. No sabía que podía sentirse así... Ya sabes, experiencia cero por aquí- terminó, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Tadashi le miró sorprendido otra vez, antes de sonreír de lado, enternecido por la pena del más joven y por su inexperiencia. Hiro podía ser un coqueto cuando daba esas sonrisas y hacía esos pucheros para conseguir lo que quisiera. Pero esa seducción no era más que un juego para él que, hasta ahora, nadie le había seguido. El verdadero Hiro era pequeño y tierno, incluso algo inocente; se agitaba sólo por un beso, se estremecía cuando suspiraba en su oído, se tensaba mientras se venía o no podía controlar sus espasmos, y ni siquiera hablar de la forma en que alejaba la mirada cuando sentía que la situación lo sobrepasaba. Era la cosita más tierna que nunca hubiera visto, la más enloquecedora e indefensa.

Por ello, no pudo resistir bajar hasta la altura de su rostro y robarle un largo beso a esos labios que temblaban por los nervios, o volver a tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a él, obligándole a arrodillarse para estar a su altura... O una cabeza más abajo, mejor dicho.

Llegó hasta su oído, dejando dulces besos sobre su rostro y no dudó en lamer y morder su lóbulo cuando lo tuvo al alcance, sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos y sus manos se aferraban a sus hombros, temblorosas.

-Ya veo- susurró con voz baja y ronca, sin reprimir el deseo que le provocaba aquél pequeño patoso, con lengua filosa y tan vulnerable en realidad-. No conoces tu propio cuerpo en realidad ¿Eh?- le sintió estremecerse cuando lo estrechó contra él y su miembro erecto se presionó en su plano vientre. Sonrió al oírlo jadear, considerándolo recompesa suficiente para su dolor. Lamió su oído nuevamente-. Bien, déjame enseñarte, pequeñín.

Estaba seguro que algún insulto se había ganado ante el apodo que, sabía, Hiro odiaba. Más éste no tuvo mucho tiempo de informárselo, ya que de inmediato se dejo caer sobre él, atrapándolo sobre la cama. El gemido ahogado que soltó, mezcla de placer y dolor, le hizo notar que estaba aplastando su miembro, nuevamente erecto. Sin embargo, enlugar de alejarse, Tadashi soportó su peso en sus brazos y se cernió sobre él, antes de empujarse hacia adelante con firmeza, friccionando el miembro atrapado entre ambos.

La forma en que Hiro se arqueó con fuerza y soltó un audible gemido con su nombre le sacó una sonrisa prepotente. Continuó el movimiento, meneando sus caderas sobre las del menor, causando una deliciosa fricción que pronto tuvo a Hiro, a pesar de su propio dolor y la incomodidad del la dura tela de jean sobre él, duro y húmedo de nuevo.

-Pequeño perverso- gruñó el mayor, divertido, antes de inclinarse y lamer un rosáceo y tenso pezón- ¿Así que te gusta rudo?

-¡D-Dios!- exclamó el más joven, agitado e ido, cuando los dientes de su primo atraparon el sensible bultito con delicadeza, antes de volver a succionarlo.

El cosquilleo sordo y placentero que le recorrió, tan similar y diferente a los anteriores, hizo palpitar su miembro adolorido con ansias, antes de que Tadashi volviera a empotrarse contra él.

Gritó con ganas, agudo, antes de llevar las manos sobre los hombros de su primo a su ancha espalda y aferrarse a ella.

Casi sintió un pequeño deleite cuando le oyó sisear de dolor ante el arañazo.

-Oye, cuidado con esas uñas- gruñó, entre molesto y divertido-. Me recuerdas a Mochi.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco, antes de bajar la mirada y fulminarlo con ella.

-El que me compares con el gato de tía Cass no te ayudara a llegar a segunda base, primo.

La sonrisa burlona que se extendió por los labios del moreno le dio mala espina al menor. Sabía por experiencia que nada bueno podía acontecer después de una de esas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, con una mirada oscura y sibilina que le hizo tragar saliva. Hiro jadeó cuando se separó de él, aliviando el peso sobre su sensible entrepierna- ¿Y que me dices si hago esto?

Hiro tardó un segundo en comprender, hasta que un respingo de sorpresa se le escapó cuando los dedos del mayor penetraron nuevamente dentro de él, con apenas una pequeña resistencia de sus músculos esta vez. Se arqueó involuntariamente al sentirlos removerse en su interior, inquietos y robustos, llenándolo sin problemas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se separaron dentro de él, estirándolo otra vez.

-Tadashi, n-no seas un mal... ¡Ah!- un gemido de placer se escapó de sus labios cuando, sin previo aviso, el joven empujó en el punto que, recordaba, le hacía derretir, y con buena puntería.

-¿Te disgusta que haga esto, primo?- preguntó, socarrón, antes de usar su mano para cernirse sobre el agitado chico y, otra vez, acercarse a tomar uno de los erectos pezones en su boca. Lo chupó con gula, con deleite, llenándose de los gemidos sorprendidos y cargados de placer que su primo le regalaba. Le encantaba sentirlo arquearse contra él, ver la total entrega de su cuerpo, mucho más sincera de lo que su afilada lengua quería hacerlo creer. Pero, claro, necesitaba más que palabras de doble filo para alejarlo de su objetivo. Hiro sería todo suyo, esa noche y siempre, aún si fingiera molestarse o dudara. Lo llevaría tanto al límite del placer,que acabaría por rogar que lo tomara.

Tadashi succionaba con fuerza su pezón erecto, mientras sus dedos no paraban de dibujar círculos imaginarios sobre su piel sensible y palpitante. Se sentía derretir ante las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo como miles de plumas invisibles que acariciaban lugares recónditos y específicos cada vez que Tadashi lo lamía o mordía.

Cuando su mano libre bajó por su cuerpo, tomando su otro pezón y comenzando a torturarlo con pellizcos y pequeños retorcijones, no pudo reprimir el impulso de llevar su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna palpitante y olvidada y tocarse, olvidando la apuesta y cualquier tipo de pudor. Gimió de placer, ronco y profundo, cuando sus finos dedos envolvieron la piel caliente e hinchada y comenzaron a moverse con fuerza, a un ritmo mucho más impaciente y errático que el que Tadashi le había impuesto hace rato.

Alzó la cadera, clavando la planta de los pies cuando un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo por el placer.

Sin embargo, poco le duró el goce, ya que de inmediato la mano del mayor se aferró, húmeda, a su entrepierna, alejando la suya. Sollozó ante la doble pérdida, primero por su autoconsuelo, y luego, porque la mano que Tadashi utilizaba para tapar su entrepierna acababa de abandonar su interior, dejándolo abierto, ansioso y palpitante... Como todo él, en realidad.

-N-No, Tadashi...- protestó, sin tener un hilo de pensamiento muy coherente al que seguir.

El mayor rio.

-Si no dura más que unos segundos, no cuenta como masturbación.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, antes de torcer el gesto y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, desolado.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

-No, aún no.

-¡ TADASHI!

El aludido se echó a reír entre dientes, divertido por su reacción. Hiro entrecerró los ojos, enojado, e hizo un puchero infantil que sólo avivó las ganas de comérselo de nuevo que tenía.

Hiro chasqueó la lengua, molesto, antes de alejar la vista del rostro risueño de su primo.

-Eres un nerd tarado- murmuró, enfurruñado ante las actitudes tan cambiantes del mayor. Sin embargo, la molestia fue reemplazada por la sorpresa cuando, tomándolo firmemente de las caderas, Tadashi pegó su cuerpo al suyo de tal forma que pudiera sentir completamente su pelvis contra sus nalgas desnudas.

Jadeó, sorprendido al sentir la dureza férrea de la erección del mayor pegada a su trasero. Él se frotó con firmeza contra su piel, obligándolo a sentirlo; Hiro tragó saliva y abrió los ojos de par en par al tener una idea aproximada del "paquete" de su primo a través de la ropa. Y no era algo pequeño, para nada.

Alzó la mirada, rojo como un tomate, y casi sufre un infarto al hallarse con la del mayor sobre su rostro, midiendo su reacción con una expresión divertida y prepotente.

-Vuelve a llamarme nerd, primito, y te aseguro que vas a necesitar ayuda de Baymax para volver a sentarte en algún tiempo- amenazó, con un tono tan tranquilo y conciliador, que casi le resultó perturbador.

Volvió a tragar saliva, asustado, antes de asentir con movimientos demasiado veloces. Tadashi sonrió como si, en vez de haber prácticamente amenazado a su primo pequeño con destrozarle el trasero, éste hubiera aprendido una valiosa lección de la vida gracias a él. Aún sonriente y firmemente pegado al menor, Tadashi separó una de sus manos de la cadera del chico y, lentamente, la llevó hasta su pantalón.

Hiro contuvo la respiración cuando vio al moreno desabrochar el botón superior de su pantalón, antes de llevar sus dedos hasta la cremallera y, con una parsimonia desquiciante, comenzar a bajarla, con un sonido que retumbaba en sus oídos con más intensidad que los autos en la calle y el desbocado pitido de su pulso en sus tímpanos.

Se estremeció, repentinamente inseguro, cuando Tadashi se inclinó sobre él, apoyando su peso en el brazo derecho y sosteniéndolo de la cintura con el izquierdo.

-Ábrete- pidió en un murmullo bajo y masculino, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos, con un seductor aire de somnolencia, pero con tal profundidad a la vez, que Hiro por un segundo se sintió traspasado por ellos.

Intentó tragar saliva, sólo para descubrir que su boca estaba seca repentinamente.

-¿V-Vas a...?- apenado, ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció al ver la expresión divertida del mayor.

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó de nuevo, y sonrió enternecido al ver el rubor acentuarse en el rostro del estudiante, antes de que asintiera y, tal vez inconscientemente, tratara de cerrar sus piernas frente a él-. Aún no lo haré, Hiro, no lo haré hasta que tú no me lo pidas- y, tornando su expresión pícara una vez más, se inclinó hasta llegar a su oído, donde exhaló su cálido aliento antes de hablar:-. Y, créeme, acabarás rogándolo.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante aquella promesa y, justo cuando iba a responderle con algún contraataque ingenioso, Tadashi sólo necesitó morder el lóbulo de su oído para que lograra olvidar por lo menos hasta que día de la semana era.

Se mordió el labio para no soltar algún sonido humillante, pero no pudo reprimir unos tiernos suspiros cuando el inventor comenzó a besar y lamer la hondonada debajo de su oído. El aliento de Tadashi llenaba de placenteras cosquillas su piel erizada, y sus labios recorrían su cuello con calma, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo.

Cerró los ojos, embargado por la placentera sensación que le envolvía cada vez que Tadashi presionaba su nuez de Adán entre sus dientes, y luego bajaba, rozando su piel con sus labios entreabiertos. Descendió hasta sus hombros, los cuales llenó de besos cada vez más apasionados y succiones, no necesitaba ser un adivino para saber que ya habría varias notorias marcas en su cuello y hombros. Ni mencionar sus piernas y trasero.

Gimió cuando, de la nada, Tadashi dio una fuerte mordida a su hombro derecho, sólo para lamer la zona afectada casi de inmediato.

Las reacciones de sorpresa de Hiro eran encantadoras, tan inocentes y apasionadas a la ve, que apenas podía resistir el impulso de morderlo, sólo por oírlo, antes de dejarse llevar por él. Así, lamiendo y besando cada vez con mayor deseo la piel virgen, descendió hasta llegar a sus pezones otra vez.

Sonrió al ver las cumbres rosáceas y algo infantiles del menor, tan pequeñas y tan sensibles, erguidas, pidiendo por ser mordidas y succionadas hasta que adquirieran un pintoresco color rojizo.

-¿Tadashi?- le llamó, extrañado, pero aún algo embobado, al sentir al aludido detenerse.

Éste sonrió, antes de exhalar su cálido aliento sobre uno, sintiendo de inmediato a Hiro temblar.

-Dios santo, son las cositas más tiernas que haya visto nunca- comentó, divertido y con todas las intenciones de molestarlo, algo que consiguió sin mayor esfuerzo, cabe mencionar.

-¡C-Cállate!- exclamó, rojo como un tomate y alterado- ¿C-Cómo puedes...?

Su frase quedó en el aire, suspendida entre ambos, oculta tras el sonido del agudo gemido de sorpresa que soltó cuando Tadashi envolvió su pezón con sus labios y succionó. Su miembro rígido y olvidado, recibió una descarga en respuesta.

-Tadashi ... -T _Ngh ..._

Delineó con la punta de la lengua la rosácea areola del muchacho, antes de aceptar el inhiesto pezón en su boca. Hiro gimió de placer al sentir como la lengua del mayor empujaba su sensible bulto, humedeciéndolo, antes de alejarse y soplar sobre él. El menor pudo sentir la sonrisa orgullosa sobre su piel cuando se arqueó en un ofrecimiento involuntario. Cuando Tadashi abarcó el otro pezón y lo mordió, recibiendo un nuevo y agonizante gemido, también llevó su mano libre hasta la pierna del chico, obligándolo a doblarla junto a su cadera, sintiéndolo tembloroso y apenado.

Sonrió mentalmente cuando aquellos finos dedos se enterraron entre sus cabellos, mientras Hiro se arqueaba, presa de un estremecimiento, cuando lo mordió. Y el gemido que emitió, alto y agudo, no ayudó en lo más mínimo a aliviar la incomodidad de su miembro. Gruñó sobre su pezón, enviando la vibración a todo su cuerpo y sonsacándole un jadeo ahogado.

-T-Tadashi- suspiró el menor, preso de las oleadas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando los labios del aludido comenzaron a descender, apasionados, por su cuerpo. Su lengua caliente y húmeda recorría los ligeros relieves de su musculatura, dejando sendas humedecidas en saliva, llenándolo de estímulos que hacían estragos en sus sistemas nervioso, respiratorio y cardíaco.

Volvió a llamarlo, ansioso, cuando descendió por su vientre y presionó la piel sobre su ombligo levemente, antes de adentrar su lengua maliciosa en él, causando que otro tembloroso gemido de placer escapara de los rojizos labios del menor.

Tadashi alzó la mirada, y su deseo aumentó de forma notable al ver la mueca de placer en las ruborizadas mejillas del estudiante. No dudó en tomar ambas piernas húmedas con firmeza por los muslos y, mientras descendía por su vientre bajo, le obligó a colocarlas sobre sus amplios hombros.

Hiro tragó saliva al adivinar que era lo que pretendía su primo y, aterrorizado, irguió la cabeza sobre las sábanas, buscándolo con la mirada.

-T-Tadashi, no... E-Es un desastre- jadeó, azorado.

El aliento del mayor acarició su miembro erecto y húmedo cuando rio, malicioso, arrancándole un estremecimiento en respuesta. Sus piernas temblaron sobre los anchos hombros del otro.

-Hiro, hace dos semanas que me muero por devorarte por completo- confesó, causando que todos los tonos de rojo aparecieran sobre las mejillas del menor-, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga parar.

Exaltado, Hiro estaba a punto de replicar cuando, sin previo aviso, el inventor engulló por completo su miembro adolorido. Soltó un grito perfectamente audible al sentir aquel calor abrazador al rededor de su piel hirviente y necesitada, y soltó un sollozo mal disimulado cuando sintió la húmeda y habilidosa lengua sobre su pene. Sus caderas temblaron cuando una pequeña risa escapó de la boca que lo rodeaba, y estuvo muy tentado a insultarlo en ese momento.

-Ah, T-Tadashi...- se estremeció nuevamente cuando la primera succión de aquella boca húmeda le asaltó, obligándole a cerrar los ojos y enredar sus dedos en las blancas sábanas. Sus piernas se tensaron ante la sensación desbordante y abrumadora que le embargaba cada vez que aquella lengua pecadora lo recorría.

Gruñó cuando Tadashi lo sacó de su boca, aunque volvió a estremecerse cuando bajó hasta la base de su miembro y succionó contra sus testículos, antes de subir con lentas y firmes lamidas, chupando con ganas y con una expresión que realmente le hacía ver como si lo estuviera disfrutando.

Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, y éste se agitaba notablemente por culpa de su azorada respiración. Sentía su cuerpo temblar por completo cada vez que veía su lengua recorrer su pene duro o cuando sus labios le envolvían, deslizándose con una lentitud desesperante sobre su hinchada carne.

Cuando Tadashi abrió los ojos, justo mientras envolvía su glande rojizo en su boca y succionaba con gula, Hiro no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás, abrumado por la mirada apasionada de aquellos ojos cobrizos, intensos, y la sofocante sensación, y morderse los labios para ahogar un gemido.

No pudo ahogarlo una segunda vez cuando aquellos gruesos dedos volvieron a adentrarse en él con fuerza, abriéndolo y estirándolo de forma exquisita, mientras aquella boca caliente lo mojaba en abundancia, su lengua enredándose en su miembro, provocando que se mordiera el labio hasta casi rozar el dolor. Sus ojos se cristalizaron cuando sus dedos se abrieron en su interior, a la vez que él lo succionaba con firmeza.

Su vientre bajo comenzó a sentirse pesado nuevamente, preso de aquella presión que tantas veces había sentido aquella noche.

-T-Tadashi- le llamó, con un tembloroso hilo de voz que le apenó-. Tadashi, no voy a a-aguantar mucho.

El aludido sonrió en su fuero interno, divertido por el poco aguante del chico. Aunque, luego de haberse corrido casi tres veces en menos de una hora, no podía culparle por estar tan sensible.

No le respondió, en lugar de ello, se concentró en devorar aquel miembro caliente por completo, sacándole un sollozo de placer al menor cuando frotó con fuerza su lengua sobre su glande. El sabor ligeramente amargo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho, se le hacía un poco adictivo. Los gemidos que inundaban sus oídos cada vez que succionaba con firmeza o frotaba la cabeza de su miembro con su lengua sólo conseguían que la tortura bajo sus pantalones fuera cada vez más insoportable.

Estuvo muy tentado a aliviarse a sí mismo por un momento, pero una succión hambrienta sobre sus dedos en el interior de Hiro fue suficiente para hacerle desistir de la idea de alejarse de allí.

Llevó su mirada hasta el rostro azorado y ruborizado del chico, disfrutando de la bruma apasionada que velaba los ojos cobrizos del otro, apenas entreabiertos y desenfocados. Mientras relamía el glande, notando el aumento considerable de la humedad, su atención recayó sobre los rojizos labios del muchacho y el pequeño hilillo de saliva que comenzaba a caer por su barbilla.

Sonrió, maquiavélico, antes de enterrar con fuerza sus dedos en aquel interior apretado. La forma en que la humedad desbordó sus ojos en forma de lágrimas de placer le puso eufórico y, sin pena alguna, enterró aquel duro miembro en su boca hasta llegar a la base, succionando con fuerza, presionando sus labios en un masaje al rededor de su falo.

-¡Tadashi!- sollozó, apasionado, sin poder despegar su mirada perdida del aludido, sin perderse la forma en que la cabeza azabache subía y bajaba con rapidez sobre su erección, chupando con avidez, mojándolo hasta el punto en que cada movimiento generaba un sonido húmedo que se le hacia la mar de excitante. Sus labios rojizos apresaban su cabeza cada vez que llegaban a la punta, succionándolo de una forma que le hacía sentir como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

Mientras, sus largos y robustos dedos se adentraban en él de forma casi frenética, enterrándose en su carne,causando una fricción asombrosa, un roce tan íntimo y placentero cada vez que golpeaba en un punto demasiado sensible, que no podía mantener los labios juntos por un segundo, antes de volver a abrirlos para jadear y gemir de placer.

Casi como una burla, aquellos dedos se enterraban con fuerza en todos los puntos que rodeaban su punto dulce, pero no lograban dar de lleno en él. El sólo pensar que aquella tortura estaba siendo completamente calculada por el mayor, le hacía pensar seriamente en romperle la cara a su primo en cuanto acabaran.

Para lo que no faltaba demasiado, considerando la regularidad con que descargas de placer le recorrían la espalda y le hacían arquearse sobre las sábanas.

-Tadashi... No voy a...- un gemido ahogado le obligó a cortar sus propias palabras y arquear sus pies sobre la espalda desnuda de su primo.

Por un momento, mientras aún podía sentir la forma en que aquellos dedos lo llenaban con movimientos violentos y cómo seguía engulléndole con movimientos y sonidos demasiado excitantes, creyó que su primo no le había escuchado. Aunque se convenció de lo contrario en el mismo instante en que su próstata recibió un duro golpe, mientras la boca abrazadora del otro comenzaba a succionarlo como si se tratara de un delicioso manjar.

No pudo evitar llenar los oídos de todos sus vecinos con un audible gemido de placer.

Abrumado por las sensaciones, y luchando por tratar de encontrar alguna forma de controlar la situación, se aferró a los sedosos y despeinados cabellos del mayor, gimiendo y jadeando cada vez que era succionado por su boca húmeda o aquellos dedos se removían sobre su próstata hinchada.

Tadashi rio al sentir como, seguramente de forma inconsciente, el menor se ayudaba de sus manos para obligarlo a enterrarse su pene hasta la garganta, aunque lo había hecho gustoso por si sólo hasta el momento. Debía admitir que la forma en que su primo perdía los estribos y la pena ante el placer que le brindaba le resultaba de lo más excitante, al igual que la forma en que le llamaba, perdido en su propio placer, con voz aguda y temblorosa.

Rio, otra vez, sobre su miembro, y la forma en que las vibraciones se extendieron como ondas sobre la piel del chico le obligó a soltar un ronco gemido, mientras su rostro se retorcía en una mueca de infinito placer que logró ponerlo aún más duro, si eso era posible.

Sintiéndose él mismo en el límite, se concentró en golpear su próstata -que antes había evitado sólo para fastidiarlo- en cada embestida, mientras succionaba con ferocidad su miembro rígido, sacándole miles de gemidos al muchacho que sólo lograban enardecerlo más y más a cada minuto.

Hiro lloraba de placer, tenso como un arco a punto de disparar, mientras su primo lo devoraba sin clemencia y violaba su próstata sin parar. Su cuerpo no podía soportar tantos estímulos, tanto placer a la vez. Sentía que iba a estallar en la cara de su primo en cualquier momento.

Asustado por ello, trató de empujar al mayor antes de que sucediera, alejándolo con las manos sobre su cabello. Logró apartarlo por un instante al tomarlo con la guardia baja, causando un sonido húmedo al separarse que lo hizo estremecer, más de inmediato volvió a enterrar su miembro rojo y goteante en su boca, hasta el fondo y chupando con gula, sacándole un gemido que mezclaba gloria y frustración de una forma imposible.

-T-Tadashi, no. Voy a _v-vennngh-_ su frase fue cortada cuando otro dedo se sumó a los tres que recorrían, juguetones, su interior, aumentando el delicioso estiramiento y la sensación de ser llenado-. T-Tadashi, no. Tadashi... Tadashi...

El aludido sonrió al notar que el menor volvía a perderse en el placer, mientras él retomaba el ritmo duro con el que embestía.

Sacó el miembro del muchacho de su boca, concentrándose en recorre cada centímetro del falo rojizo y sensible con lentas lamidas que le hacían estremecer, antes de tomarlo con su mano libre y masturbarlo con rudeza, llevándole al límite del placer y el dolor.

Jadeos entrecortados y sensuales brotaban de los labios rojizos e hinchados del menor, mientras su mirada borrosa luchaba por enfocarse sobre el rostro del mayor. Su lengua se deslizaba sin pudor por su miembro, brillante debido a la humedad, mientras una de sus manos le exprimía con fuerza y la otra recorría sin vergüenza alguna las partes más secretas de su ser, robándole estremecimientos y sonidos impúdicos por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Tadashi- le llamó, sin saber muy bien por qué, sólo sabiendo que algo estaba a punto de suceder al notar como su entrepierna se sentía cada vez más caliente y ansiosa.

Algo debió de traslucir su mirada o el tono de su voz, ya que sólo necesitó una mirada del mayor sobre él para que volviera a separar sus labios y tomarlo en su boca.

Cuando dio la primera succión, todo su cuerpo, desde su espalda hasta los dedos de sus pies, se volvieron un tenso arco antes de que expulsara su caliente y blanco semen dentro de la boca de su primo.

Tadashi se encargó de no desperdiciar ni una sola gota que soltara el menor, empujando sobre su próstata y succionando hasta que la última gota de la caliente esencia abandonara el cuerpo de Hiro. Cuando acabó, se lo tragó todo sin dudar, sin temor o asco alguno.

Hiro se hallaba jadeando sobre las almohadas, exhausto y agitado, con el cuerpo entero cubierto de sudor y sus cabellos, al igual que su rostro, hecho un desastre. Aunque se sentía como si acabara de ser aplastado por un sexy camión asiático, aún había una partecita de él, glotona y maliciosa, que gritaba que aún no estaba satisfecha, que le obligaba a recuperarse con rapidez para seguir con el show.

El beso que Tadashi dejó, como el revoloteo de una mariposa, sobre su frente, fue el estímulo que necesitaba.

-¿Demasiado exhausto?- preguntó el mayor. No sonaba a una pregunta burlesca o a una que, de cierta forma, decía _"Vamos, niño, me toca acabar a mi"._

No, sonaba sincera, sonaba a Tadashi siendo Tadashi una vez más y preocupándose por los demás, aún cuando eso significara poner a los otros delante de sus deseos.

Como buen primo, Hiro jamás se permitiría pasar sobre las necesidades del mayor.

-Estoy perfecto- susurró, aún con la voz demasiado afectada como para que aquello sonara sincero. La duda en el rostro del mayor cuando se hizo a un lado, antes de colocarse de rodillas sobre la cama, fue todo lo que necesitó para seguirlo y reafirmar sus palabras comiéndole la boca, obligándole a abrir los labios y aceptar su lengua.

Había un nuevo sabor en los labios de Tadashi, un poco amargo pero no del todo desagradable. Luego de unos momentos en los que se dedicó a explorar con el sentido del gusto, el descubrimiento de que se trataba de su propia esencia sólo logró excitarlo más.

Cuando se alejó, la mirada sorprendida del mayor le sacó una risita.

-¿Es que estás muy exhausto?- preguntó, divertido, y haciendo un puchero que le otorgaba un aire de inocencia que volvía loco al mayor, a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Cuando éste sonrió con aquel aire sibilino y malicioso que Hiro sólo había relacionado con peleas y enojos hasta esa noche, supo que Tadashi estaba muy lejos de cansarse aún.

-¿Tú que crees, primo?- preguntó, tomando la mano que descansaba sobre su pecho, y deslizándola lentamente sobre su piel, delineando su marcada musculatura, hasta llegar a su jean y adentrar sus dedos enredados en él- ¿Estoy exhausto?

Y es que, cuando los dedos de Hiro entraron en contacto con aquella humedad caliente y palpitante, dura como una roca y lista para la acción, el menor no pudo imaginarse que hubiera alguien con más energía en el mundo.

-N-No, para nada- murmuró, ruborizado a más no poder, antes de deslizar lentamente sus dedos por la dura extensión de piel ardiente, cuidando de no apretar mucho. Aquello ya se veía lo suficientemente doloroso por sí mismo como para empeorarlo por ser un descuidado-. D-Dios, Tadashi ¿Cómo pudiste soportarlo?

El aludido rio, enternecido por la preocupación del menor. Sin pensarlo mucho, le obligó a envolverlo con fuerza entre sus suaves dedos, sintiéndole dar un respingo asustado. No reprimió un gruñido de placer ante la deliciosa sensación.

-Mejor pregúntate cómo harás tú para soportarlo- murmuró, divertido, sobre su oído. Volvió a reír cuando le sintió estremecerse, aunque no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer y sorpresa cuando los dedos del muchacho comenzaron a subir y bajar con suaves movimientos sobre su húmedo miembro, haciéndole estremecer ante la deliciosa fricción.

Le interrogó con la mirada, detalle en que el chico pareció reparar a pesar de tener su ruborizado rostro inclinado, alejando sus ojos de él, aunque bastante seguro de que no se atrevía a mirar tampoco la forma en que su mano se movía dentro de sus pantalones.

-Y-Yo...- empezó, apenado, y Tadashi pensó que era curioso que alguien pudiera verse tan inocente mientras le masturbaba-... Esto... Debe dolerte mucho. No quisiera que te lastimes por ser muy brusco- confesó, apenado, antes de alzar la mirada por fin, ruborizado a morir-. Si quieres que haga algo para aliviarte sólo dilo. No sé, tocarte, que nos frotemos...- se cortó, al parecer aún más apenado ante las palabras que iba a decir ahora, lo que despertó la curiosidad del mayor-... Si quieres que yo... Que te la...

Esta vez, quien le obligó a cortar sus palabras fue el mismo Tadashi, tomando su fino mentón entre ambas gigantescas manos e inclinándose a devorar su roja y seductora boca, hambriento y enternecido por partes iguales por la inocencia y la osadía del más joven. Si en verdad estaba ofreciendo hacerle una felación sólo por aliviarle, Tadashi comenzaría a plantearse seriamente que aquello fuera un sueño.

Lamió los labios temblorosos del estudiante, y éste no tardó en darle acceso, dócil y tierno, mientras él se encargaba de comérselo con ansias, violando su boca con su lengua, buscando su compañera en aquella tibia gruta y no dejándola en paz hasta que le respondió, algo más tímida que antes, pero no menos apasionada.

Cuando sintió al menor jadear en busca de aire, se alejó, reparando con cierto orgullo en el hilo de saliva que descendía por su barbilla y en el aire apenado pero apasionado que cubría como un velo aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos.

-Me encantaría que alguna vez lo hiciéramos... que me recorrieras entero con esa boquita filosa tuya- susurró, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, notando como la pena aumentaba en su mirada, y no pudiendo evitar sonreír enternecido ante ello-. Pero no tiene porque ser hoy, y tampoco debes preocuparte por mí- continuó, borrando la escasa distancia que había entre sus labios con un beso-, lo único que necesito para aliviarme, es a ti- ronroneó, inclinándose sobre su cuello, ascendiendo por él hasta llegar a su oído, sintiéndole estremecerse en respuesta, mientras se aferraba con ambas manos a sus hombros, se sentían tan pequeñas-. Hiro, quiero hacerte mío de una vez... Quiero ser tuyo.

El más joven abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquellas palabras, asombrado y apenado a la vez. Un estremecimiento le recorrió por completo y, por un instante, sintió un profundo nerviosismo embargarle.

Más sólo bastó con un beso del mayor, infinitamente dulce, y que le rodeara con sus fuertes brazos y le estrechara con firmeza contra él, para que todo rastro de nerviosismo desapareciera y un cálido sentimiento de seguridad se instalara en su pecho. Por favor, era Tadashi, el mismo que desinfectaba sus heridas de pequeño en lugar de reírse de él, el que alejaba a los brabucones de pequeño o recibía los golpes y, también, el único de su familia que le entendía cuando hablaba de robots o cosas freaks.

En resumen ¿A qué mierda le tenía miedo?

Ruborizado, apenado, pero seguro como de nada en esta vida, Hiro se alejó los centímetros suficientes como para verle a los ojos antes de asentir, lleno de convicción.

Tadashi sonrió de oreja a oreja, ruborizándose un poco ante la mirada sorprendida del menor, antes de inclinarse y sellar el trato con un casto beso.

Aunque, cuando se trataba de ellos, los besos castos no tardaban mucho en volverse calientes y húmedos, excitantes, y ni siquiera fue consciente en que momento comenzaron a moverse mientras se comían la boca, hasta que sintió las sábanas del colchón bajo su espalda húmeda.

Jadeó, tratando de recuperar oxígeno, cuando se separaron. Fue consciente de que Tadashi ya estaba colocado en el espacio entre sus piernas, acariciando con delicadeza sus piernas, mientras sus labios lamían y besaban con apasionada lentitud la piel de su cuello y clavículas.

Le oyó gruñir cuando tomó nuevamente sus nalgas entre sus manos, pero decidió ignorar su propia pena y concentrarse en sus cálidas caricias.

Con movimientos demasiado lentos, de seguro para no asustarlo, deslizó sus antebrazos bajo sus rodillas y se acercó a él, separando sus muslos con sus brazos. Sus ojos recayeron sobre los del mayor, y no pudo evitar sonreír con una sonrisa algo afectada, ruborizado a más no poder.

-¿Listo?- preguntó, intentando sonar divertido, más la seriedad en las facciones del otro le hicieron adquirir el mismo semblante-, ¿Pasa algo, Dashi?

 _Otra vez el apodo_ , pensó el aludido, divertido. No podía evitar ver una eterna inocencia en cada facción del menor en ese momento, en su nerviosismo, en su pena, y eso causaba que la culpa se instalara con fuerza en su vientre bajo, molesta.

Suspiró, dispuesto a asegurarse de que el menor sabía lo que aceptaba al hacer aquello con él.

-Hiro, si hago esto contigo ahora, no dejaré que nadie más trate de hacerlo, nunca- aseguró, serio, mirando fijamente a los ojos del muchacho, tratando de asegurarse que lo entendía- ¿Podrás con eso?

Hiro parpadeo un par de veces, antes de hablar:

-¿No me permitirás tener otra pareja?- le pregunta, a pesar de tener un significado tan horrible, fue hecha sin la menor consternación. Sonaba más bien como un niño curioso.

A pesar de su sorpresa, Tadashi no dejó de ser completamente sincero y serio en sus respuestas.

-Ni siquiera te permitiré tener un motivo para buscarla- aseguró.

Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel comentario. Claro que no tendría motivos para buscar otra pareja ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso teniendo al Adonis de su primo sólo para él?

-Claro que no- murmuró, incluso más seguro que el mayor. Se alzó sobre sus codos, y ni siquiera tuvo que erguirse más de unos centímetros para que el mayor entendiera su deseo y pegara sus labios a los suyos otra vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios al notar la delicadeza y ternura de este beso. La forma en que Tadashi acariciaba sus labios entreabiertos con suavidad, con lentitud, tratando de calmar un poco a ambos, aunque él ni siquiera había notado la forma en que su vientre se tensaba por los nervios hasta el momento.

La verdad es que, siendo impulsivo en casi todo, no era extraño que Hiro no se parara a pensar demasiado en esta situación particular. Tadashi le gustaba, lo quería, y era algo recíproco e intenso; por sobre todo, su primo nunca haría algo para lastimarlo ¿Por qué tendría que temer ahora?

No fue consciente de que se movieron hasta que sintió las sábanas nuevamente contra su espalda, mientras Tadashi seguía devorándose su boca con infinita ternura y pasión, mientras recostaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo, rozando sus pieles con lentos movimientos que amenazaban peligrosamente su cordura.

Jadeó cuando liberó su boca, bajando con los mismos movimientos seductores y dulces sobre su mentón, hasta llegar a su cuello. Casi suelta un sollozo al sentir como las caderas de su primo se pegaban a las suyas, en una caricia caliente que despertó un cosquilleo en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Tadashi, hazlo ya- rogó, con un hilo de voz demasiado desesperado para su gusto. Soltó un pequeño quejido cuando volvió a empujar, esta vez logrando que su erección se adentrara entre sus glúteos, y pudo sentir los labios del mayor arquearse sobre sus clavículas, antes de darle una mordida juguetona.

-¿No era yo el que llevaba toda la noche sin correrse?- preguntó, divertido, y la imagen mental de su primo corriéndose fue suficiente estímulo para obedecer su impulso de alzar sus caderas.

Ambos gimieron al sentir como la punta del pene erecto rozaba contra el esfínter del menor, pero acabó resbalándose entre sus nalgas por el exceso de humedad, sacándole un estremecimiento a los dos.

-No puedo más, Tadashi- jadeó, con el ceño fruncido por el placer al sentir como su primo comenzaba a frotarse contra él sin el más mínimo pudor, generando una deliciosa fricción que le estaba volviendo loco-. Entra ya, por favor... Te quiero dentro.

Tadashi gruñó, ardiendo de deseo ante el tono de voz bajo y sensual con el que su primo le rogaba que se lo follara. La idea de abrir esas hermosas y pálidas piernas y enterrarse en aquella estrecha entrada como una bestia se le hacía tremendamente tentadora; pero ante todo, él era el mayor, y debía ser quien protegiera a su primo esta vez.

-Aguarda un momento- pidió, con un tono de voz más gutural y deseoso de lo que esperaba. Soltó con suavidad las piernas del muchacho, y estaba dispuesto a levantarse e ir a hasta su habitación, cuando una mano pequeña pero firme se aferró a su brazo y le impidió marcharse.

Se giró hacia el menor, enarcando una ceja inquisidora, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada entre confundida y molesta de Hiro y un puchero en sus labios que se le hizo la mar de tierno.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- gruñó, jalando de él hasta volver a tenerlo nuevamente sobre su cuerpo. El mayor sonrió al notar la forma en que ambas manos del muchacho se aferraban a sus antebrazos, posesivas.

Su pequeño, de verdad necesitaba que lo guiaran.

-A mi habitación- respondió con simpleza, recostándose un poco sobre él. El como Hiro envolvió su cuello con ambas manos en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance le obligó a expandir su sonrisa.

-¿Para qué quieres ir a tu habitación?- preguntó, receloso, antes de tornar su mirada con un aire seductor que logró robarle el aliento por un segundo-. Yo estoy aquí.

Su miembro dio una punzada. El tono meloso, junto al pequeño rubor que le indicaba se vergüenza oculta tras aquella segura mirada, estuvieron a punto de lograr que se lo comiera a besos otra vez y sin pararse a pensar.

-Hiro- habló, logrando robar unos segundos más de cordura-, tengo que buscar protección, pequeño.

La forma en que los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y como su rostro adquirió varios tonos más de rojo logró sacarle una pequeña carcajada, aunque todo rastro de humor fue desplazado por la sorpresa ante las siguientes palabras de su primo.

-Ni loco- gruñó, aferrándose a él, ahora también a su cadera con sus piernas-. Quiero sentirte a ti, no a un estúpido preservativo.

Tadashi lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de tratar de calmarlo y, por dios, tratar de ignorar la forma en que todo su cuerpo gritaba su estado de completo acuerdo con las palabras del chico.

-Hiro, no está...

-Me importa un cuerno si no está bien, no tengo enfermedades de ningún tipo, y tú tampoco con lo adicto a la salud que eres- gruñó, antes de alzarse y atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionar, manteniendo su mirada decidida, exigente y apasionada en los sorprendidos ojos del mayor. Mirada que no separó aún cuando liberó el rojizo labio inferior del otro para hablar-. Es mi primera vez, y eres tú. Quiero sentirte piel contra piel, Tadashi.

El aire seductor que impregnó cada una de sus palabras no podía ser obra de la imaginación del mayor de los Hamada, estaba seguro.

Dudó un momento, estático, antes de lanzarse sobre el menor y comenzar a devorar su boca y cuello sin piedad, robándole varios gemidos y estremecimientos mientras saboreaba esa suave piel que lo volvía loco.

-Piel contra piel ¿Eh?- preguntó, sin esconder todo el deseo y el calor que translucía su voz, mientras descendía hasta los rojizos pezones y daba una mordida a cada uno, apasionado. Hiro jadeó y gimió, entre sorprendido y excitado-. Bien, primito, será como tú ordenes, y más te vale no te quejes mañana.

Hiro gimió, presa de la excitación ante el significado de las palabras del mayor, y ni siquiera se resistió cuando le abrió las piernas con algo más de rudeza de la esperada, pasando sus antebrazos bajo sus rodillas y separando sus nalgas, exponiendo su rosácea entrada de una forma vergonzosa, que le hizo ruborizarse y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Tembló cuando sintió aquella caliente punta rozar su tembloroso esfínter, aumentando sus ansias y nerviosismo a cada segundo que pasaba frotándolo e, incluso, alejándose y volviendo a tocarlo. Luego de diez veces haciendo el mismo movimiento, estaba listo para insultarlo e incluso golpearlo.

Al menos, hasta que sintió la punta del robusto miembro de su primo entrando en él, estirando su piel un poco, llenándolo lentamente. Tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir aquel calor inundándolo cada centímetro que avanzaba, lentamente, tan íntimo que no pudo reprimir el impulso de cubrir su ruborizado rostro con un brazo.

Jadeó, presa de una extraña sensación cuando pudo reconocer toda la cabeza dentro, y debió agradecer la ausencia de dolor a la preparación y dilatación que Tadashi había realizado antes, sólo sentía un pequeño ardor ante el estiramiento extra que realizaba el miembro caliente dentro de su ser.

Sin embargo, a medida que cada centímetro del húmedo invitado se adentraba en su ser, Hiro pudo reconocer la forma en que una parte, profunda y oculta, se quejaba del estiramiento y la dilatación, y dedujo que el miembro de Tadashi era bastante más largo que sus dedos.

Tembló cuando le sintió retirarse de su interior un poco, antes de volver a empujar, llegando más profundo, obligando a su cuerpo a abrirse para aceptarlo. No pudo reprimir el gemido que ni siquiera sabía que estaba soportando y se contrajo ante la sensación. Se ruborizó aún más al oír el gruñido gutural que su primo soltó al ser presionado por sus paredes anales, y no pudo reprimir cierto orgullo y excitación ante tal magnífico sonido masculino, por su culpa.

-Oh, Hiro- le oyó jadear, agitado, pero con la voz tan grave como un trueno, mientras permanecía estático en su interior, profundo, caliente. Hiro respiraba agitado, mientras sentía su cuerpo algo extraño ante la invasión-. Vas a matarme, primito.

Hiro hubiera hecho algún comentario de haber podido, sin embargo, a pesar de estar ausente el dolor, no podía ignorar la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía y tensaba involuntariamente sobre el ancho miembro de Tadashi, o como su corazón latía acelerado dentro de su pecho. Su respiración entrecortada por los gemidos y jadeos que no podía reprimir, no cuando aquel miembro palpitante permanecía firme en su interior, profundo como nunca antes lo había estado, llenando cada centímetro de su interior de tal forma, que se sentía tenso, repleto, como si fuera a partirse en cualquier momento y, a la vez, húmedo y ansioso por sentir más de él.

Tadashi se irguió sobre él, sin apartar su mirada llena de placer y deseo de la suya, permitiendo que Hiro viera también el infinito amor que había en su sonrisa.

Inevitablemente, esbozó una igual para él, un poco afectada.

Sin embargo, desapareció en una mueca de sorpresa cuando sintió a Tadashi retirarse un poco de él y, en un rápido movimiento, volver a hundirse hasta el fondo en él. Gimió con fuerza, y un gemido gutural por parte de su primo le hizo saber que estaría apretándolo con demasiada fuerza tal vez.

-Eres grande- comentó, algo ido, mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración, al igual que su primo-, y estás muy dentro.

Creyó ver un atisbo de diversión en los ojos del mayor, aunque fue reemplazado con rapidez por una expresión seria y cautelosa, a pesar de estar ruborizada.

-¿Eso te duele?- preguntó, con una voz que pretendía ser suave, pero terminó sonando ronca ante una presión de su primo.

-N-No- contestó, cerrando los ojos y elevando un poco las caderas, presionándose contra el mayor, sintiendo su miembro deslizarse varios centímetros más en su interior-. No te detengas, Tadashi, por favor.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el aludido, con una sonrisa ladina y sensual, mientras realizaba movimientos circulares con las caderas, tan profundo dentro del menor, que Hiro creyó que estaría rozando sus entrañas.

Jadeó de placer, arqueando su cuerpo en un ofrecimiento involuntario.

-Por dios, Tadashi, sólo fóllame de una maldita vez.

Y, con un gruñido casi hambriento del mayor, no pasó mucho antes de que le hiciera caso y una furiosa embestida le llenara por completo. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y, agudo y femenino como ningún otro que hubiera dado, un gemido que no sabía si era de placer o de dolor escapó se sus labios.

-T-Tadashi- jadeó, con los ojos abiertos por el asombro al descubrir la forma tan perfecta en que su cuerpo encajaba con el del mayor, y ruborizado a más no poder por la intimidad de aquel pequeño dolor que le recorría, de su cercanía, y de la mirada cargada de sentimiento que Tadashi le dedicaba y que parecía casi brillar en la oscuridad imperfecta de la habitación.

El aludido sonrió, apasionado, antes de volver a empujarse en el menor, esta vez con más cuidado, disfrutando de cada centímetro estrecho que lo recibía y, por supuesto, de la forma en que Hiro temblaba y sus piernas se removían nerviosas sobre la cama, recibiéndolo con un pequeño jadeo que, suponía, era producto de la sorpresa ante alguna nueva sensación.

Aunque la imagen de Hiro temblando sobre la cama, avergonzado y apasionado a la vez, duro de nuevo y acompañando el movimiento de sus caderas con movimientos imperceptibles, era una de las más hermosas que hubiera visto en la vida, y le hubiera encantado llevarlo al borde de la locura de nuevo con movimientos lentos y odiosos, no estaba precisamente en una situación que le permitiera darse esos lujos.

Por el contrario, su cordura estaba pendiendo de un hilo muy delgado.

Se relamió los labios, comenzando a mecerse con un cadencioso movimiento de caderas, deslizándose con delicadeza en el apretado y húmedo interior de su primo, enterrándose en él a medida que la tierna carne se abría para sí, abrasadora. No pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer cuando el menor lo succionó, mientras él ahogaba un gemido y se arqueaba para recibirlo.

Se aferró con fuerza a los suaves muslos del chico, acercando más sus caderas hacia su pelvis, enterrándose con movimientos cuidadosos en aquel interior inexperto.

Sin embargo, cuando Hiro se alzó de alguna manera y le obligó a hundirse en él con fuerza, su gemido no tuvo nada que envidiarle al que dio su jadeante y ruborizado primo.

- _Hiro-_ gruñó, agitado y ronco. El menor llevó sus ojos hacia él, pero los cerró y se mordió los labios cuando volvió a enterrarse en su interior, en una estocada cadenciosa que le hizo estremecer-. Hiro, necesito ir más rápido.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella frase, sintiendo como todas las tonalidades de rojo subían hasta su rostro. Miró al mayor, entre sorprendido y apenado, no sabiendo si insultarle por tener que decirle aquella clase de cosas o enternecerse porque tuviera la decencia de avisarle.

Claro que entendía que buscaba aliviarse un poco, el pobre de Tadashi había soportado una erección dura como una roca por su culpa -que bien se oía eso en su fuero interno-, mientras él se venía una y otra vez sin el menor disimulo de su placer.

Apenado y tratando de mantenerle la mirada, asintió, separando más sus piernas. El mayor sonrió, con unas pequeñas pinceladas de rosa sobre sus pómulos, antes de inclinarse y unir sus labios con los del más joven, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecer cuando éste se aferró a su mentón para prolongar el beso unos segundos más.

Cuando la primera estocada golpeó en su interior, dejándole sin aliento, no pudo evitar gemir y alejarse del mayor, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la cama, tembloroso, cuando una descarga de placer recorrió su espalda como un latigazo.

-¿E-Estás bien?- la voz jadeante de Tadashi le trajo a la realidad, y, por la forma en que casi había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su pecho, estaba seguro que estaba haciendo algo más que darle un ligero apretón. Avergonzado, respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse.

-S-Sí- respondió, agitado aún. Bajó la mirada hasta él, que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Tú estás bien?

Casi caer de la cama ante una embestida fue suficiente respuesta a criterio de Tadashi, al parecer.

-Asombrosamente- le oyó gruñir, con una voz tan grave y sensual, que su miembro recibió una pequeña descarga por la excitación. Su cuerpo se arqueó con una estocada profunda que le hizo ahogar un gemido con el nombre de su primo, y luego otra, y otra.

Pronto el duro miembro de Tadashi se enterraba en él con un ritmo rápido y voraz, en penetraciones superficiales que le hacían estremecer y agitaban con fuerza su cuerpo sobre el desastroso enredo de sábanas debajo de él.

Hiro apenas podía mantener los ojos entreabiertos, y sus labios jadeantes se sentían tirantes, así que los relamía con frecuencia. Tadashi aceleró sobre su cuerpo, voraz, sin piedad, mientras una de sus manos abandonaba su pierna y se apoyaba junto al espacio vacío del colchón junto a su cuerpo, equilibrándose sobre él y acelerando el ritmo con el que se enterraba en su cadera, fuerte y firme.

Cuando las estocadas dejaron de ser rápidas y superficiales y se volvieron profundas, feroces, Hiro no pudo evitar abrir sus labios y dar un ahogado gemido de placer, sintiendo su cuerpo arquearse como si hubiese recibido un latigazo en la espalda.

La variación del ángulo. Junto a la profundidad de las caricias del mayor, hizo que el encontrar su próstata en la próxima potente embestida fuera obscenamente sencillo.

Tan obsceno como el grito de gozo que Hiro soltó, llamando al mayor en medio del placer y succionándolo en su húmedo interior como un desquiciado.

Tadashi soltó un grito también ante la sensación de ser estrangulado por los músculos de su primo, y se concentró en empujar sobre ese punto extremadamente sensible en cada embestida.

Sus caderas se mecían con fuerza, potentes y cadenciosas en un mismo movimiento. Las de Hiro se alzaban para encontrarse con más fuerza con los poderosos y profundos golpes del mayor, e incluso algunas veces parecían estar pegadas, permaneciendo Tadashi completamente enterrado en el apretado y desquiciante interior del muchacho.

Volvió a acelerar dentro del estudiante, dando de lleno en su punto sensible, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la forma en que éste se comprimía sobre él mientras llenaba el aire con guturales y potentes gemidos y el húmedo y bonito sonido que causaban sus caderas cada vez que su miembro se deslizaba dentro de aquel húmedo canal que lo apretaba de forma deliciosa, haciéndole palpitar.

Se retiró hasta sólo permanecer la punta de su miembro en su interior, antes de hundirse con tanta fuerza entre sus piernas abiertas, que de inmediato sintió a Hiro tensarse de placer cuando golpeó su próstata.

Sin embargo, el agudo grito que había esperado ansiosamente nunca llegó. Alzó la mirada, sólo para gruñir con molestia al descubrir al muchacho mordiendo su puño con fuerza, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente. Molesto, se irguió entre sus piernas abiertas, sin separar un centímetro su miembro del cálido interior. Desde allí, la vista del cuerpo perlado por el sudor de su primo, el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos llorosos y nublados por el placer y la forma en que su cuerpo temblaba sobre la cama por pequeños espasmos, se le hizo sublime.

Si tan sólo no fuera por esa manito blasfema que no le dejaba oír su hermosa voz llamándole y pidiéndole más.

-¿Ahora temes que te oigan? Preguntó, tratando de sonar molesto, pero acabo por tornarse en una expresión divertida cuando el chico alejó la mirada y cubrió su rostro con una mano. La marca de sus dientes, profunda sobre la pálida piel, le daba una idea de cuanto le habrá costado ahogar sus gritos de placer-. Mi dulce Hiro, ¿No crees que es hora de darle a tus vecinos una cucharada de su propia medicina?

El menor se estremeció al oír la voz del mayor, ronca y cargada de deseo, inundar el aire de la habitación. Tragó saliva, dispuesto a contestarle, cuando una potente embestida le hizo arquearse sobre la cama y le robó uno de esos vergonzosos gritos que tanto había luchado por acallar.

Fulminó al mayor con la mirada, sintiéndose más apenado aún al ver la expresión divertida que decoraba sus facciones.

-Maldito- gruñó, antes de alejar la vista a cualquier lugar de la habitación que no fuera una parte de sus cuerpos, acabando por recaer en la ventana-. Y-Yo... quiero que esto sea sólo nuestro, no quiero compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con ellos- confesó, con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, antes de dedicarle una mirada apenada al mayor-...No necesito gemir como una actriz porno para que vean lo genial que eres haciéndome llegar al cielo.

Ante aquellas palabras, Tadashi no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par y mirar al menor como si de repente le hubiera dado una patada. Hiro volvió a apartar la mirada, rojo como un tomate, esperando alguna reacción del mayor, una de esas tontas y sentimentales que le hacían sentir aún más idiota de lo que ya se sentía.

Para nada como la profunda y feroz embestida que le llenó hasta el fondo de repente, abriéndolo y obligando a recibir al mayor más profundo en su interior, casi al borde de lo doloroso.

Gimió alto y claro, un gemido que sin dudas se habría escuchado por todo el piso, y fue consciente de que sus caderas no tocaban el colchón.

-¿T-Tadashi? ¿Q-Qué crees que...?- comenzó, molesto, y girándose para fulminarlo otra vez con la mirada. Pero digamos que eso era algo un poco difícil cuando alguien se enterraba hasta tus entrañas y comenzaba a hacer movimientos en círculos con las caderas, abriéndote y llenándote de sensaciones nuevas y asombrosas.

Con los ojos entreabiertos, luchó por centrar su mirada en el rostro del otro, pidiéndole una explicación.

La sonrisa que le dedicó, entre enternecida y decidida, le desconcertó aún más que si hubiera empezado a hablar de trabajo mientras follaban.

-Definitivamente, Hiro, si estás callándote para que los vecinos no te escuchen, es que no estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo de follarte y hacerte el amor hasta que no recuerdes ni tu nombre- proclamó, lleno de convicción, mientras tomaba su mano con la mano que había estado sosteniendo su pierna y le obligaba a alejarla de su rostro, dejándolo completamente visible para él-. Pero descuida- continuó, inclinando su rostro hasta casi estar pegado al suyo, asegurándose de que le estuviera mirando a los ojos mientras hablaba-, me encargaré de corregir ese problema, y al final de la noche, no quedara nadie en el edificio que no sepa que hay un tal Tadashi que folla como los dioses.

Su rostro ardió ante semejante declaración, azorado. Frunció el ceño, con toda la intención de decirle unas cuantas cosas a su primo, antes de que éste tomara su mentón con una mano y le besara con fuerza, con desesperación. Un ronco y masculino gruñido reverberó en el beso cuando adentro su lengua dentro de la boca húmeda y exquisita del chico, y éste tembló con notoriedad en respuesta, aún tenso.

Cuando el duro miembro de su primo se hundió en él con fuerza, no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cortar el beso, soltando un agudo gemido de placer.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió otra vez cuando los dientes del mayor se encargaron de torturar el sensible lóbulo de su oído y su lengua recorrió su pabellón auditivo en una caricia húmeda y excitante. Azorado, no pudo evitar tensarse al rededor de la dura erección que se hallaba enterada hasta las entrañas en su interior, haciéndole sentir repleto y tenso, apretado, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo clamaba porque Tadashi se moviera y profundizara aún más en él.

Algo que, al parecer, entendió a la perfección cuando volvió a tomar un ritmo duro y profundo que le obligó a arquearse sobre la cama y llamarlo con fuerza, esta vez aferrándose con ambas manos a sus sábanas, casi a punto de rasgarlas.

Dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando ambas manos del mayor le aferraron por las caderas y le arrastraron hacia él, pegando su pelvis a la suya hasta que lo tuvo completamente dentro. Sólo para volver a salir casi por completo de él, dejando apenas la punta de su miembro dentro, y comenzar a embestirlo con estocadas que alternaban entre la profundidad y la velocidad, agitando todo su cuerpo sobre el colchón, sacándole miles de gemidos y gritos de placer perfectamente audibles. Se sintió algo apenado al notar la forma en que Tadashi observaba su unión mientras lo embestía, con sus ojos, dorados por la luz de la ventana, brillando en orgullo deseo, y pronto la imagen mental de su entrada, rosa y rebosante en humedad estaría engullendo aquel miembro enorme le llegó a la cabeza. Un gemido lastimero se le escapó ante la idea, entre avergonzado y excitado, y, cuando la mirada del mayor recayó sobre él y le descubrió observándole, la sonrisa maquiavélica que esbozo no le dio buena espina, para nada.

-Si tan sólo pudieras verte- comentó con voz grave, recostándose sobre él nuevamente, sin detener los movimientos ondulantes de sus caderas y acercando sus rostros un poco más-. La próxima vez te lo haré de frente a un espejo. De verdad quiero que veas la belleza de tu rostro ruborizado, tus ojos llorosos y todo tu cuerpo preso del placer- golpeó peligrosamente cerca de su próstata, y el cosquilleó nervioso que le produjo le obligó a arquear la espalda, gimiendo de placer. De repente, sus ojos se desenfocaron-. Por sobre todo, me muero de ganas de que veas tu entradita roja, húmeda y llena a más no poder, recibiéndome con ganas, temblando a mi alrededor, dilatándose y estrechándose por mi culpa y para mi... _Mmm,_ Hiro, podría hacértelo la noche entera sólo por ver esta carita tuya, por tenerte así, junto a mi.

Hiro resistió con cierta dificultad el impulso de volver a cubrirse el rostro, avergonzado a más no poder ante las palabras del mayor. En lugar de eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en la forma en que su miembro, otra vez, se concentraba en abusar de su próstata en cada embestida, provocando que la sensación de pesadez en su vientre bajo regresara, multiplicada por mil.

-T-Tadashi... Creo que... no...- se cortó a si mismo con un gemido cuando, de la nada, los labios del mayor se cerraron sobre uno de sus sensibles pezones, chupando con ganas, combinando las succiones con certeras estocadas. Pronto, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, mientras sus piernas se abrían más para recibirlo.

Los labios de Tadashi ascendieron por sus clavículas hasta llegar al cuello, momento que aprovechó para aferrarse con ambas manos a su caliente y ancha espalda, enterrando sus uñas con cierta saña en su piel.

Le oyó sisear, entre el dolor y el placer, lo que le hizo reír entre dientes. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de regocijarse cuando las fuertes embestidas se volvieron casi demenciales, llenándolo hasta lo indecible, golpeando su próstata en el camino y agitando su cuerpo sobre la cama hasta que un pequeño quejido de la madera se volvió perceptible. Un gutural gemido de placer se escapó desde su garganta cuando su miembro se vio atrapado entre ambos vientres tensos, sometido a una fricción tan potente como las embestidas que ya le hacían arquearse como un arco a punto de disparar y gritar el nombre de su primo como un desquiciado mientras los latigazos de placer comenzaban a descargarse con fuerza por su espalda hasta su entrepierna, dejando sus olvidados testículos, duros como rocas.

-Tadashi... Tadashi- le llamaba, ido, mientras el aludido se aferraba a su muslo izquierdo y se enterraba en sus entrañas con fuerza demencial, llenándolo de su líquido pre-seminal y gruñendo de placer cada vez que se apretaba con fuerza sobre su dura erección-... Tadashi... Dashi... Tadashi...

Enternecido por la forma en que el chico lo llamaba, con una voz que no sabía si interpretar como un sollozo, un gemido o una mezcla de ambos, se acercó más a él y, lleno de pasión y deseo, se apoderó de sus labios con movimientos algo descontrolados y torpes, sorprendiéndose de que el otro le siguiera a pesar de su dificultad para respirar. Aún así, la sensación de los gemidos de Hiro en medio del desastroso beso se le hizo de las más asombrosas que hubiera sentido nunca.

Y la forma en que lo mordió, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dar un largo y ahogado gemido, mientras su esencia volvía a salir disparada en calientes borbotones entre sus vientres, fue una de las secuencias de eventos más sensuales que nunca hubiera visto. Se relamió los labios, asombrado y embobado otra vez, por la forma en que los ojos del menor brillaban como manantiales de miel pura mientras permanecía perdido en el orgasmo.

Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutar demasiado del espectáculo antes de que el menor, aún sin terminar del todo, técnicamente estranguló su adolorido y necesitado miembro en su interior, jalando de él con fuerza hacia el orgasmo también.

Desenfrenado, aceleró el ritmo de los envites, gimiendo de placer y robándole unos últimos y ahogados gemidos al chico con sus movimientos, mientras éste permanecía firme y tenso a su alrededor, succionándolo. Cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, un latigazo de placer le obligó a arquearse sobre el menor. Hiro le llamó y se aferró con sus finos brazos a sus hombros, y no pudo evitar, en medio de todo su desquiciado placer y las descargas que le dejaban sensible y casi sin fuerzas, dejar un beso cargado de cariño y amor sobre su mejilla ardiente y cualquier rincón de su piel que tuviera a su alcance.

Le oyó jadear, bajo y casi lastimero, cuando volvió a golpear en su punto dulce. Su interior se contrajo sobre él sin piedad esta vez, con fuerza, arrastrándolo con un rugido hasta el orgasmo más poderoso y liberador que hubiera sentido nunca antes.

Un grito subió como una bola de fuego desde sus entrañas, y lo acalló con una fuerte mordida en el hombro del menor, que gimió de dolor mientras se arqueaba para él.

La forma en que los dientes de Tadashi se hundían en su sensible carne era dolorosa, por supuesto, al igual que la forma en que él se aferraba con las diez uñas de sus manos a la ancha espalda, dejando marcas que, esperaba, duraran más de una ducha en la piel del mayor.

Sin embargo, todo aquello le pareció carente de importancia cuando la cálida y espesa esencia del mayor le llenó por completo, tan abundante que, estuvo seguro, parte de ella se desbordó por su entrada aún rellena. Sin duda, Tadashi había aguantado hasta un poco menos que su límite, y la forma en que no paraba de moverse en su interior, en movimientos tensos que lograban prolongar el placer de ambos, le pareció sublime.

-T-Tadashi- jadeó, asombrado, cuando por fin le sintió relajarse entre sus brazos. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo unos segundos, y no supo si él sabría de cuan seguro y cálido le hacía sentir el que le aplastara ligeramente, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de quejarse ante su peso.

Sin embargo, pronto el mayor se dejó caer hacía su izquierda y, para su sorpresa, le arrastró a su lado, manteniéndose aún dentro de él. Hiro jadeó cuando el movimiento se transmitió a su sensible interior y, fruto de la vergüenza que ese pequeño sonido le provocó, fue consciente de todo lo que habían hecho y gritado hace apenas unos momentos. Escondió su rostro en el cuello del inventor, rojo como un tomate y deseando que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

Tadashi rio por la repentina pena y vergüenza de su pequeño primo; sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo se dedicó a acariciar su suave espalda con movimientos tranquilizadores y cadenciosos, redescubriendo aquella textura aterciopelada en el chico, acercándolo un poco más a él y dejando uno que otro beso furtivo sobre sus hombros y mejillas.

-¿Podemos permanecer así unos momentos más?- preguntó, y no necesitó referirse a que estaba hablando de su unión-. ¿O acaso te duele?

Hiro escondió aún más su rostro en su cuello, apeado, sin negar ni admitir nada. Y Tadashi supuso que quizás aquello fuera muy incómodo para él.

Cuando hizo ademán de salir de su interior, se sorprendió al sentir una de las esbeltas piernas del menor aferrarse a su cadera con fuerza, manteniéndolo pegado a él.

Bajó la mirada, sorprendido, sólo para encontrarse con una mirada avergonzada muy similar a la suya, que se le antojó la mar de tierna junto a la fuerte tonalidad rojiza de sus mejillas.

-Un minuto más, ¿Sí?- pidió, infantil y encantador desde la perspectiva del mayor, antes de recostar la cabeza en el brazo que Tadashi le estaba brindando de almohada. Había dos sobre la cama que le resultarían mil veces más cómodas, pero por el momento, no cambiaría su cálido y fuerte brazo por nada del mundo.

La sonrisa que le brindó el mayor, enternecida y llena de dulzura, distó mucho del beso apasionado que se robo de sus labios en cuanto pudo, llevándose su aliento y su escasa resistencia con movimientos cadenciosos y endemoniadamente seductores que le engatusaron sin el menor sin el menor esfuerzo, para su propia pena. Disfrutó con calma del delicioso sabor de algún café que el mayor hubiera bebido horas antes, más tranquilo ahora, mientras una de esas grandes y cálidas manos le recorrían con suavidad.

Se ruborizó cuando el miembro semi erecto del inventor salió de su interior y un poco de su cálida esencia escapó de su entrada. Trató de controlar sus esfínteres, pero le resultaba un poco difícil después de todo el ejercicio anterior.

-Tendré que darme un largo baño después de ésto- comentó, como si nada, rindiéndose y dejando que el mayor lo mimara, acurrucándose contra su pecho-. Y lavar estas sábanas, urgentemente.

Tadashi rio por lo bajo, sin parar de acariciarlo.

-Te dejo lo de lavar a ti, pero con mucho gusto te ayudo a tallarte si no alcanzas algún lugar- deslizó su mano concienzudamente sobre una de sus firmes nalgas, y Hiro se estremeció divinamente en respuesta. Él rio, encantado con las reacciones aún inocentes del chico cuando no estaba cegado por el placer-. El que sea- agregó, juguetón.

Hiro rio, algo apenado, pero curiosamente entretenido con la situación, antes de acercarse al otro aún más. Esta vez, los besos que recibió fueron completamente tiernos y dulces, llenos de cariño.

-Y, luego de eso, yo puedo tallarte a ti, ¿No?- entre juguetón y tímido. Rio por lo bajo al sentir el cuerpo del mayor tensarse junto a él, sorprendido.

Aunque pronto la sorpresa pasó a ser ilusión y el deseo de poder tomar aquellas palabras como la invitación a continuar con aquello en la ducha. Sonrió ladino, antes de comenzar a deslizar su mano lentamente sobre la suave espalda del chico, con los mismos movimientos que le hacían dormir cuando era un niño.

-Por supuesto- respondió con tanta calma como pudo, decidiendo que no había porque acelerarse aún.

Ya tendría tiempo de enseñarle a Hiro en cuantos lugares podía hacer uso de esas lindas nalgas suyas.

* * *

Hiro suspiró de dicha cuando las gotas de agua recorrieron su cuerpo aún adormecido, como caricias calientes que le sacaban una sonrisa mientras se llevaban el sueño y la pesadez de su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos agarrotados. El repiquetear de las gotas sobre su piel y los azulejos de la ducha sólo lograba relajar su mente al mismo nivel de su cuerpo.

Se sentía extraño aún, a pesar de la delicia y lo revitalizante del baño, pero no podía decir que era una sensación molesta. Le dolían un poco las caderas, y partes de su cuerpo que no sabían que podían doler. También le ardían un poco los ojos por culpa del sueño y sentía una pequeña membrana que volvía todo a su alrededor más borroso de lo que el vapor ya le hacía ver. Sentía su cabeza embotada y sus pensamientos eran incapaces de seguir una línea de pensamiento constante o coherente.

Y, a pesar de ello, no se contradecía, porque sí se sentía extraño, pero no de una forma que le molestara. Le encantaba sentirse así, destrozado pero relajado. Le encantaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aunque un sólo atisbo consciente de todo lo que había hecho y dicho le empujara a estar al borde de un ataque cardíaco. Adoraba, por encima de todo, el hecho de que todo aquello se repetiría cuando menos lo esperara, y le encantaría volver a ser presa de los más bajos instintos de su primo otra vez, y viceversa.

Sonrió, ignorando el fuerte rubor que se había instaurado ya en sus mejillas de forma, al parecer, permanente, antes de extender una mano y cerrar el grifo de agua caliente. Volvió a suspirar, antes de salir de la ducha y su calidez con cierta reticencia. Tomó una toalla blanca y se apresuró a secarse el cabello con ella, con algo de brusquedad, antes de comenzar a bajar por el resto de su cuerpo, secando con algo de prisa la piel de sus brazos, pecho, vientre y piernas.

Siguió secándose de camino a su habitación, sólo debiendo atravesar la puerta y adentrarse en la que estaba justo frente a ésta, sin preocuparse demasiado por su desnudez, ya que su único compañero estaba en la cocina y, por lo que podía oír, parecía estar hablando con alguien.

Agudizó el oído, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, curioseando sin culpa en la charla del otro. No tardó en reconocer el hilo de ésta, trataba sobre lo que habían hablado al despertar por la mañana, cuando le había informado entre mimos y caricias, que he hecho había conseguido empleo como fabricante de prototipos por pedido para la empresa. No era nada en comparación a los asombrosos cargos que podría desempeñar en las empresas de su padrastro, pero si él quería probarse que podía hacer algo por sí mismo antes de aceptar la propuesta de Alistair, no iba a ser él quien le arruinara la aventura.

-No, mamá, Hiro no tiene problemas en que me quede aunque haya conseguido empleo- oyó la voz del mayor amortiguada, y sonrió al notar algo de molestia en su voz aparentemente amable. Tía Cass podía llegar a ser un poco molesta a veces, pero más que nada porque quería sopesar cada detalle de una situación antes de llevarla a cabo, como en ese momento-. Pagaríamos la renta a medias, y la convivencia no es problema, sabes lo bien que nos llevamos- el chico sonrió, enfundándose un pantalón de algodón sobre la ropa interior que se había puesto, grueso y gris, cómodo- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo moleste?! ¡No soy molesto!... Bueno, pero sólo bromeo con él cuando... Bien, bien, dejaré de darle golpes y no le llamaré enano... Si, si. ¿Contenta?

Hiro soltó una risa entre dientes mientras se colocaba su playera negra de mangas largas, era algo grande y se resbaló por su hombro izquierdo, aunque su atención no se fijó en ello, observando con cierto cariño la mano blanca que hacía el típico saludo vulcano sobre su pecho. Tal vez Tadashi tuviera razón, Fred le estaba pegando sus cosas.

Su celular vibró sobre el grueso edredón que, acababa de notar, alguien había tendido, y una sonrisa enternecida se hizo presente en su rostro al ver aquel detalle de parte del mayor. Lo tomó y desbloqueó la pantalla sólo con deslizarla, no tenía nada que le preocupara cuidar, o alguien curioseando en él, como para ponerle contraseña.

Enarcó una ceja al ver el nombre de su rubio amigo brillando en el rincón que mostraba las notificaciones de Whatsapp, y no dudó en presionar la dichosa porción de pantalla, que de inmediato le llevó a una conversación que tenía medio millón de archivos y charlas tontas y graciosas.

Pero que ahora sólo mostraba un gif de un hombre que parecía realmente furioso, antes de que su cabeza explotara. Rio por lo bajo, antes de teclear rápidamente una frase:

 _¿No te parece algo exagerado?_

Apenas lo envió, la doble tilde ya estaba en celeste. El cartel de _Escribiendo..._ no tardó en aparecer.

 _¡¿Es que no estás sufriendo?! ¡Estoy pensando en estudiar para bajarme las ganas! ¡ESTUDIAR!_

Sonrió con malicia y, sin dudar un segundo, se preparó a contestar con completa sinceridad.

 _Descubrí la forma de relajarme... Ya sabes, algo de ayuda de Tadashi de por medio._

Agregó el emoticón de una carita guiñando antes de enviarlo.

Casi pudo imaginarse la cara del rubio mientras leía aquel mensaje al menos tres veces antes de cerciorarse de que estaba leyendo bien.

Luego, la cara de ojos abiertos de par en par, a la vez que su mentón tocaba casi el suelo mientras de su boca salía un grito tan agudo, que Heathcliff podría llegar a mostrar incluso alguna emoción en respuesta.

Cuando el _Escribiendo..._ volvió a aparecer, incluso se regodeó un poco.

 _¡¿Estás de coña?! ¡Por dios, niño! ¿De verdad él hizo **eso**?_

Sonrió, ladino y divertido, antes de responder.

 _Y no sólo eso..._

…

…

 _¿O sea que gané?_

Hiro rio entre dietes, negando con la cabeza. Ahora le daba un poco de pena el estado de su amigo.

 _No hay nada en las reglas contra el que alguien más lo haga ¿No?_

El emoticón llorando a mares que recibió al cabo de unos segundos le hizo soltar una pequeña carcajada, que aumentó en volumen al leer el próximo mensaje del rubio.

 _¡Y ahora lo dices! HE ESTADO HUYENDO DE WASABI DESDE EL MIÉRCOLES, HIRO._

Estuvo tentado a enviarle una burla, pero conociendo al mayor como lo conocía, lo mejor sería evitar comentarios que resultaran hirientes, al menos si no quería que su frustración le acarreara problemas a su pobre mayordomo o al mismísimo Wasabi.

 _Entonces ve con Wasabi ahora._ Tecleó con rapidez, sabiendo que el tiempo que le quedaba para que el rubio leyera sus mensajes antes de salir corriendo estaba en números rojos. _El pobre debe estar más que dispuesto de tenerte contra la pared en este momento,,, Por cierto, eso se siente mejor de lo que pensaba._

Esperó ansioso a que Fred respondiera.

 _MAÑANA ME CUENTAS TODO ENANO. AHORA TENGO UN ENORME MORENO QUE VIOLAR._

Se echó a reír a carcajada limpia cuando, apenas terminó de leer el mensaje, la imagen mental del pobre de Wasabi siendo arrastrado hacia una habitación, gritando por ayuda, llegó a su cabeza.

Sin embargo, pronto cualquier pensamiento al respecto se evaporó de su mente cuando, con una delicadeza asombrosa, un par de labios recorrieron la piel desnuda de su hombro derecho, sacándole un estremecimiento que no se molestó en ocultar ya.

-¿Estás informándole a Fred que perdió la apuesta?- la voz de Tadashi sonó algo amortiguada al hablar encima de su piel, y su cálido aliento le obligó a tensarse al chocar con su cuello.

Rio entre dientes. Giró su rostro ligeramente hacia el del mayor, recorriendo con la punta de su nariz la piel de su mejilla, sintiendo el aroma a colonia jabón que tanto le encantaba.

-De hecho, como no quiero tener algún tipo de ventaja, me tomé la libertad de compartirle mi método- confesó, desapegado de cualquier vergüenza, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de los besos ascendentes y descendentes que el mayor repartía por su hombro y el comienzo de su cuello.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, pero en cuanto sintió firmes y cálidas manos del mayor sobre su cintura, acercándolo a él hasta que sintió todo su pecho pegado a su espalda, supo que, en realidad, cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con la apuesta le importaba un bledo ya.

-Si- suspiró, en el mismo estado que el mayor. Alzó una mano hasta la mejilla, recorriéndola con suavidad. Se ruborizó cuando, al entreabrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada del mayor fija en él.

La mirada chocolate de Tadashi, ahora plenamente visible por la luz de aquel mediodía nevado, era intensa, con un leve destello rojizo-dorado en el fondo, que parecía incluso más notorio al estar envuelto en la pasión del moreno, que le hizo estremecer como el chico inexperto que era en el terreno de la seducción, aquella mirada era tan fuerte, tan deseosa, que casi parecía como si estuviera dispuesto a devorarlo allí, sin esperar un segundo más.

Repentinamente nervioso, con su estómago tenso, esbozó una sonrisa afectada y trató de relajarse cuando los ojos del mayor se ocultaron tras sus espesas pestañas, que describían un abanico sobre los marcado pómulos.

-¿Q-Quieres desayunar...?- ofreció, nervioso y apartando la mirada. Tembló de pies a cabeza cuando sintió al mayor reír guturalmente junto a su oído, antes de atrapar su suave piel entre sus dientes, succionando un poco, obligándole a jadear.

Aunque no tuvo nada que hacer frente al gritito de sorpresa que soltó cuando, de un momento a otro, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y el mayor lo alzó en vilo, con una facilidad que le resultó insultante, o lo hubiera sido si hubiera sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mirada deseosa y enternecida, junto a su sonrisa cazadora que envió un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo, anhelante y aterrado.

-Lo único que quiero comerme ahora- ronroneó suavemente sobre su oído, mientras lo depositaba suavemente sobre la cama, con cuidado, y de la misma manera se cernía sobre él. Hiro se abrazó a su cuello, dócil, y sintió los labios de Tadashi curvarse un poco más sobre su piel, un segundo antes de que hablase-, es a ti, enano.

Jadeó por lo bajo cuando una de las manos del mayor se introdujo en su blusa negra, recorriendo su suave piel con delicadeza y firmeza por igual. Su cuerpo se arqueó en una respuesta involuntaria.

-¿Qué opinas?- ronroneó el mayor, deslizando su lengua lentamente sobre la piel de su cuello, obligándole a cerrar los ojos por el placer, y a abrazarse con brazos y piernas al mayor.

Éste se alejó un momento, viéndolo a los ojos, y Hiro no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa divertida, con su rostro y la punta de sus oídos rojos por el rubor.

-Creo que mis vecinos necesitan una segunda dosis, de hecho.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, he aquí el final. Espero que no les haya parecido tan terrible y agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí._**

 ** _Y, antes de despedirme, quiero aclarar dos cosas, la primera es que no tengo un más mínimo conocimiento del clima en San Francisco, que sería la localización geográfica de San Fransokyo, así que si alguien aquí es conocedor de su clima, si es que nieva o no en invierno, le ruego perdone cualquier error._**

 ** _La segunda es el porqué hice a Hiro y Tadashi primos y no hermanos si de todas formas hay incesto, y es que considero que, aunque Hiro no pudo sacárselos de la cabeza en ningún momento, Tadashi sufriría mucho menos con los conflictos morales de esta forma que siendo su hermano menor a quién estaba haciéndole el amor -o follando como una bestia, lo que prefieran- y eso ayudó a hacer más llevadera la trama -casi inexistente- del fic._**

 ** _Sin más, agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a este fic y espero sus comentarios con impaciencia._**

 ** _Besos y Abrazos._**

 ** _Mangetsu Youkai._**


End file.
